You Have No Idea
by GilmoreGirlsRoryandLogan
Summary: What if he hadn't asked her that question at that particular time and place? Would things have been different? Or, would she still have wanted her 'wide open future' without the limitations of him?
1. Recreate the memories

**You Have _No_**** Idea**

Summary: What if he hadn't asked her _that_ question at that particular time and place? Would things have been different? Or, would she still have wanted her 'wide open future' without the limitations of him?

**Authers Note: Ok, hey i'm Emma :) this is my first fic, so i hope its ok! I'll try not to make this note too long but there are some things i need to say. obviously this is a gilmore girls story because I am IN LOVE with gilmore girls and i think the whole storyline is amazing! Rory & Logan all the way! So, I know lots of people have done different stories with lots of different plots/storylines and MANY of them I have read, however I am yet to come accross something with the same storyline as this so hopefully its something new and not something you've already read. **

**The story is set in different POV's, from mostly Rory and Logan's although sometimes it will be from another character, however it may also have no POV, but it will say!**

****A few alternative universe thigns, firstly, so this story makes sense, Logan never asked Lorelai for permission to marry Rory, secondly, you know Rory applied for two jobs, one she got and the other was the Resdon fellowship at the New York Times, which was un unpayed internship. So she got the job but after thinking about it decided to decline in hopes of still getting the fellowship. so she placed her bets on the fellowship and unfortunately didn't get it and was very upset as it was her dream to work at the new york times. well... in my story she never applied for the job and the NYT and she got rejected for the other one.  
>Also, if I say HPG it means Huntzberger Publishing Group, if there is anything like that you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask!<strong>**

**Ok, I promise my notes will not normally be this long, I just needed to say those things! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review to let me know who is reading this, if you like it i will continue so i need to know! if you review i will private message you a reply AND give you a mention in my authers note in the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, I only own my imagionation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Recreate the Memories<span>

Rory's graduation party... Rory's POV

"If I could, I'd also like to say a few words about my girlfriend of the past three years" Logan said, he came and stood in front of me, looking in to my eyes with love and affection.

"You amaze me, Rory Gilmore, everyday, everything that you do, everything that you are. This past year I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew" I furrow my brow in confusion, _what did he mean by that?_

"If that makes any sense. Sorry, what I'm trying to say is, I don't know a lot" he continues to look at me seriously, his warm brown eyes full of sincerity and passion. "But I know that I love you" I feel my heart skip a beat, three years later and he still gives me goose bumps! "And I am so incredibly proud of you! With each passing day you amaze me a little more, whether it's your outstanding journalistic abilities, your passion for the articles your write, your likeability, or the copious amounts of food you can consume" my lips curl up into a smile and this earns a chuckle from the crowd who I momentarily forgot were even there. "And just when I think it's completely impossible, I fall in love with you a little more. You are the smartest person I know, the most beautiful, the wittiest, and an Ace reporter, _my_ Ace reporter." I feel my eyes well up with happy tears.

He comes around me and I turn to the side so he's standing behind me. He places a necklace around my neck, I look down at it, it's beautiful, it has the word 'Ace' encrusted with large diamonds, and the word is on a sapphire stone with diamonds round the edge. It's gorgeous!

I smile up at him "You made me the man I am today, Rory, and for that I am eternally grateful. I will always love you"

He leans down and kisses me; it's full of passion and emotion. "I love you so much Logan" I say in a voice barely above a whisper. I kiss him once more before he starts to speak again.

"Lorelai, Christopher, Emily, Richard, you have the most spectacular daughter/granddaughter, she means the world to me and you should be so proud of her right now" as he says it he threads his fingers through mine.

"I think I can safely say, we all wholeheartedly agree. We're all so proud of you kiddo" Dad says, stepping forward and giving me a hug.

Grandpa grabbed two champagne glasses and handed them to Logan and me, "To Rory!" he exclaimed to the room. "To Rory!" they all repeated in unison, raising their glasses.

Everyone began to mingle again and talk. Logan and I walked off from the stage area into the centre of the room, our hands intertwined.

"Oh, Logan, that was lovely, you two are so wonderful together" one of the DAR women, Tweeny, gushed walking up to them "you've got yourself a fine young man!" Logan smiled and encircled his hands around my waist from behind; I leant back into the embrace

"I quite happen to agree" I said looking into Logan's eyes over my shoulder.

"Mind if I steal these two away from you for a moment?" Mom asked interrupting the moment.

"Oh, of course not!" Tweeny confirmed

"What's up?" I asked my mom.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Logan? Outside?" she asked.

I could feel his hand tighten around mine, my mom had never really liked Logan, I guess he was nervous about what she had to say.

"Errm, sure Lorelai" Logan said. Mom began to walk off so Logan followed; looking back at me giving me a look of confusion as if asking me what it was about. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. I spotted my grandparents talking to a couple of their friends and decided they would be the only people that would have a slightly interesting conversation here. These society parties are such a drag, I guess I can't complain though, seeing as it was _for_ me!

Logan's POV

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Logan? Outside?" _What! _What did she want to talk to me about? She doesn't even like me? I squeezed Rory's hand, nervous about what was to come.

"Errm, sure Lorelai" I then followed Lorelai outside, briefly looking back in Rory's direction to try and ascertain what this was about, she just shrugged, I guess she didn't know either.

We walked out of the building and out into the Yale courtyard. Lorelai stopped and turned to me, she obviously noticed I was nervous as she said "Relax, I don't bite" I gave her a small smile before she continued.

"Look Logan, I've had my doubts about you-"

"Lorelai I-"

"No, let me finish." I remained silent and let her continue "I've had my doubts about you, and weather you were right for Rory. You're a very spontaneous, spur of the moment guy, and well... Rory's not. She's always thoroughly thought things through and made a pro/con list about it before making any decisions. And she's not always necessarily taken the most _fun _options in life; she does things based on what's best for her future, her career. And you... you do what's fun and exciting, what you feel like doing at the time even though it may not be the best thing to do long term. I've seen Rory start to do the same and I blamed you for that. But now I realize that I shouldn't be blaming you, I was exactly the same when I was young. I guess I just always wanted Rory to have more than I did and now I realize that she does have more than I did - she is still her cautious self plus she knows how to have fun, and it's because of you. You make her so happy Logan, I admire you for bringing out this side of her, you've done what no one else could. I see how happy she is with you, how much she enjoys life. And seeing her happy makes me happy"

_WOW, I wasn't expecting that_! I'm very pleased that Lorelai is finally on my side, I've always liked her, she's just an older Rory.

"So Logan, I'd love it if we could just start over?"

I smile at her before nodding "I'd love that"

She smiled at me before saying "You know, my mother's probably already picked out the china patterns for your wedding. We probably shouldn't leave Rory alone in their much longer"

I let out a light chuckle "We wouldn't want that, would we? So we'd better get back inside" We turned to walk back inside before I stopped.

"Oh Lorelai"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. This was good.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

As I stood there listening to my grandma go on and on about some DAR function, numerous people came up to me and congratulate me, half of which I didn't even know. I started to wonder what my mom was saying to Logan, they'd been out there for some time, I hope she isn't being too harsh.

I suddenly hear Logan shriek with laughter and turn to see who he was talking to; to my surprise it was my mom! I don't know what she said to him out there but it must have been good! I saw Logan whisper something into my mom's ear; she then turned to look at one of the DAR women before bursting out into fits of laughter. Ok, this is weird, what could she have possibly said to him out there?

I walk over to Logan and mom "what's so funny?" Logan leaned his head close to mine, pointed in the direction of one of the women in the DAR and whispered "look at her skirt" I turned my head to the women and saw a piece of toilet roll hanging from the waistband of her skirt!

I threw my head back, roaring with laughter before burying my head in Logan's shoulder trying to stifle my laughs. Dad had now wondered over to us and said "guys, where are you staying tonight? Your living in New York at the moment aren't you? Surely you a) wouldn't want to drive all the way back there now, and b) you would have to get up pretty early to have enough time to get ready and make the journey back here in the morning, and trust me, I've had plenty of experience trying to wake a Gilmore girl up, and let me tell you, It's no easy task!"

Logan chuckled "Oh believe me, I know! We're staying at our loft in New Haven right near Yale"

"The one you guys lived in the past year or so before you went to London?" Dad asked.

Logan just nodded.

"I didn't think you had that anymore?" Dad asked

"Yeah, we never got rid of it, Rory lived there when I went to London and since I got back she's been mainly staying with me in New York or in Stars Hollow, but we still kept it" Logan explained.

"Ahh, ok" He said in understanding.

A friend of my grandma's came up and started a conversation with my mum and dad, _lucky them, _So Logan and I walked off in the other direction.

"Shall we get a drink?" Logan asked pointing in the direction of the bar.

I simply nodded, wondering over to the bar leaning into Logan's side with his arm draped around my shoulders.

"Champagne for the soon to be Yale graduate?" he asked grabbing the bottle of champagne.

"That would be perfect!" I smiled at him.

After he poured me a glass of champagne I said "so, you and my mum seem to be getting along, what did she say to you?"

"She basically told me that she judged me too soon and didn't like the fact that I seemed to be changing you, but now realizes that that's a good thing. She sees how happy we are, and asked if we could start over. Of course I gladly agreed and I have to say Ace, she's a pretty cool woman!" he seemed really happy when he said this.

I was so glad that my mum had finally changed her mind about Logan, after all, him and my mum are two of the most important people in my life, and to see them not getting on killed me, I'm really happy my mum finally sees what a great guy he really is!

"Logan, that's great, I'm so happy!"

"Me too" he kissed me sweetly on the lips before raising his glass "everything I said earlier was so true Ace, I'm so proud of you and I love you so much"

"I love you too" with that we clinked glasses and took a sip of our champagne.

* * *

><p>Three hours later...<p>

The party was drawing to a close as people started to leave. Logan and I decided to call it a night; after all I had a big day tomorrow and didn't want to be too tired.

Logan and I walked up to grandma and grandpa "Grandma, Grandpa, thank you so much for this party, it was great! And that song, I'll remember it forever! But seriously, thank you, this whole thing really was amazing" I said.

"Oh, It's our pleasure Rory, I just can't believe your graduating Yale already!" Richard exclaimed.

"Oh I know! It seemed like just yesterday you were starting Chilton!" Emily agreed.

I smiled "Well thanks again, but we should be going, got a big day tomorrow!"

"Yes of course! We'll see you back here tomorrow dear" grandma said, giving me a hug, before grandpa did the same.

"Richard, Emily, as always, lovely to see you. I'll see you tomorrow" Logan said before politely kissing Emily on the cheek and shaking Richards's hand.

Logan and I quickly went to the coat room to get our bags with things for tonight and our clothes for tomorrow in.

We walked out of the building and into the courtyard when a thought struck me "Logan, how are we going to get home? My mom's already gone and we got a lift with her here so neither of us has a car here..."

"Frank" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't think you used him anymore. Didn't you say before you left for London that the car service only had a couple of weeks left before the end of the lease? And obviously you didn't use it in London or at all since you've been back" I questioned.

"Yeah, the lease did run out however I renewed it when I got back"

"And you got Frank again?"

"Frank's like family, he's been my driver since I was 15, he's seen me at my worst times after some pretty big nights out. After all this time I don't think I could use anyone else as my driver"

"Fair enough" I stated.

"Anyway he's hanging round New Haven because I told him we'd need taking home. I just text him, he should be here any minute Ace" He informed me.

As if on cue Frank pulled up before them, stopping and getting out of the car.

"Logan, Rory, haven't seen you two in quite a while, how are you? It's good to be back." He smiled.

"We're good thanks man, and it's good to have you back" Logan said as him and Frank did the whole hand-shake-pull-into-man-hug thing.

"Good, good, and you Rory? I hear it's your graduation tomorrow!" He said opening the door for us.

"I'm well thanks, and it is indeed" I replied.

"Gosh, It seems like it was just yesterday you two crazy kids met! I think you were the first girl other than Steph that had been in this car more than once!" He chuckled as he sat down in the driver's seat.

Logan gave me a loving look "Best decision I ever made"

I just smiled at him and he gave me a chaste kiss.

The rest of the journey passed without much conversation, just a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>We stepped out of the car with our bags as Frank pulled up outside our apartment building. We said goodnight to Frank and walked inside.<p>

As we were riding the lift up to the top floor I said "I haven't been here in ages!" then added "I remember yelling at Mitchum in this lift for sending you to London!" I chuckled at the memory.

"You yelled at Mitchum for sending me to London!" He asked both amazement and amusement evident in his voice.

"Yep, I told him he was trying to ruin our relationship by sending you 3000 miles away, then he told me I flatter myself if I think he puts that much effort into thinking about our relationship!" I stated, thinking back to that day. Although I thought Mitchum was horrible for doing that I also remember seeing his point and now I really do see why he did it and to be perfectly honest, I actually agree with him that he needed to go. Mitchum argued that Logan needed to grow up and stop going out, getting drunk every night and doing ridiculous, dangerous things with the Life and Death Brigade. And although it was really hard without Logan for all those months it really did make him grow up and realize what he wanted to do, or in this case didn't want to do. I couldn't believe he quit HPG, but was pleased he did. I think Mitchum has now also finally realized that Logan isn't going to put up with his shit anymore. Mitchum will soon come crawling back when he realizes how good and how much work Logan put into HPG.

Logan laughed before saying "I never knew that confrontation existed! I'm pleased you yelled at him though."

"Oh that wasn't the only time I've had a go at him! When you were in the hospital after the stunt in Costa Rica I phoned him up and told him he needed to come down here immediately and see you. I believe the words I used were 'And I'm figuring a guy like you, surrounded by nothing but a bunch of terrified sycophants might not have someone in his life with the guts to tell him what an incredibly selfish, narcissistic ass he's being, so I thought I'd jump on in. Swallow your pride, get in your car, and come down here and see your son, now!' I laughed, remembering what I had said to him, feeling incredibly pleased with myself after.

Logan's jaw dropped, again, amusement evident on his face "You said that to my dad!"

I nodded and he said "I have to say Ace, I'm very proud!" He then added as an afterthought "And I'd also just like to point out that you're the only one he actually takes note of yelling at him, if it's me or anyone else it just goes in one ear and out the other. After all he did come down to the hospital. Maybe it's because you aren't the type of person that would do that unless you seriously meant it."

"I never realized that" she said, facing him. They were now standing outside their apartment door.

"Thank you" he said seriously after a short pause.

"For what?"

"For saying those things to him, for sticking up for me"

"You're welcome. But Logan, you don't have to thank me for that, I love you, I'll always stick up for you" I said grasping his hand.

He nodded then said "But it's Mitchum!"

"Even if it's Mitchum!" I said smiling.

A sweet smile graced his features. "Anyway, unless we want to spend the night out here in the hall we better go in." He said, fishing his keys out of his coat pocket.

"I always did think this floor looked quite comfy!" I commented.

He just shook his head and chuckled before opening the door.

We walked into our loft "wow, it looks exactly the same!"

Logan just nodded in agreement "slightly dustier though" he noted.

"HENRY!" I shrieked running up to the suit of armour and hugging him "I missed you!"

Logan laughed then said "Ace, I thought you didn't like Henry? Something about him creeping you out?"

"Well, I guess you never realize how much you like something until it's gone"

"ROSIE!" I said rushing into the kitchen area. "Why didn't you take Rosie with you!"

"Rosie?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The popcorn machine..." I said in a duuuh voice, as if it were obvious.

"Right, how could I forget"

"Well?" I asked wanting to know the answer to my question.

"Well, what?"

"Why didn't you take her with you?"

"I hardly ever used it"

I glared at him "IT!"

Logan rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, _her._"

I smiled, satisfied. Then followed Logan into the bedroom area where he had put our bags and started to dig through mine to find my pyjamas. I retrieved my sweatpants and tank top from the bag and changed into them while Logan stripped down to his boxers. Once we were ready for bed he circled his arms around my waist from behind and leant his chin on my shoulder before saying "We used to have some pretty great nights here."

"Yeah, movie nights and going to Rich Man's Shoe, and hanging out with Steph, Collin and Finn, oh and remember that time when Finn was drunk, as usual, and he decided he was going to make us dinner and he-"

Logan cut me off "I actually wasn't thinking of those times..." he said seductively.

"Oh really?" I said with a raised eyebrow, turning around in his arms to face him. "I can't possibly think what you were referring to" I said innocently.

"You seemed to know pretty well what I was referring to last night" he said with a wink.

"Oooooh, you mean _that_! Yeah, we had some pretty great nights doing that as well" I smiled at him then walked off towards the bathroom, smirking as I went, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

Logan followed me in a second later "so I was thinking we could re-create some of those memories"

"Re-create the memories" I said flatly, trying to keep a serious face as I turned to look at him, amused at how he was going about this.

"Yeah..."

"And why would we want to do that?" I asked, enjoying teasing him.

"Because I dunno about you Ace, but I thought they were some pretty great memories and we wouldn't want to forget them"

"That's true... Best we _re-create the memories _so we don't then, eh?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" he shrugged.

I just laughed and put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He backed out of the bathroom and lowered me onto the bed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later... No POV<p>

Logan heard a noise and stirred in his sleep, causing him to wake up. His arms were wrapped securely around Rory's waist. He saw she had no top on the smirked, thinking back on what had taken place a few hours ago. He then looked over at the clock, it read 3:16am, he rolled back over then a realization came over him. "Ace" he whispered... nothing. "Ace" he tried again, nudging her.

"Hmmm" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ace, wake up"

"Logan, go back to sleep" she mumbled, Logan was barely able to make out what she had said.

"No, I need to talk to you now, which means you need to wake up" He said, trying to get her to face him.

She finally gave in and opened her eyes; turned over and propped herself up on one elbow and asked "what?"

"We fell asleep, and we didn't set an alarm, which means we're not going to be up in time in the morning, and if we're not up in time, we're going to miss your graduation!"

"Oh, shoot!" she said suddenly more awake. "Look at you being Mr. Responsible!"

He smirked "I guess the tables are turning, eh?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll set my phone alarm, but what time?" He asked grabbing his blackberry off of the nightstand.

"Ermm... well, the ceremony starts at 11:00, but I need to be there at about 10:00, it only takes five minutes to get there, plus about an hour and a half to get ready, and breakfast..." She said thinking aloud. "So I'd say about quarter to eight to be on the safe side and that gives me time for a wardrobe freak-out"

"Didn't you bring a certain outfit? What's there to have a wardrobe freak-out about?"

"Well yeah, but I brought options, I mean, It might be hot, or cold, or raining, or my feet my hurt so i might not want to wear heals that are too high then the dress I wanted to wear might not match the low shoes or-"

"Ok, I get it, plenty to have a freak-out about" he said, interrupting her rant. He always found her rants so cute! Then he set the alarm on his phone.

"Exactly! Now I'm going to sleep, I'm tired!"

"Wear you out, did I?" He asked smirking.

Rory rolled her eyes "Just when I thought the ego couldn't get any bigger..."

Logan just laughed "Night Ace"

"Night" she said leaning up and kissing him before snuggling up into his side and relaxing into his embrace.

* * *

><p>Next morning... Logan's POV<p>

'_beep beep beep beep' _was the noise that woke me from my, up until then, peaceful sleep. I rolled over to find my phone to make the irritating noise stop. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, then looked over at my sleeping Ace who was dead to the world. I can't believe after today we will have both graduated Yale, I mean it's like the end of an era. We met at Yale; we spent most of our time at Yale and planned our schedule around it. Now all of a sudden it's no longer a part of our lives. It wasn't so weird when I graduated because Rory still went there so it still featured a lot in our day to day lives. But now... it won't.

I smiled as I took in her sleeping form then leant down, kissed her forehead, then got out of bed, retrieved my boxers from the floor that found their way there after last night's activities and putting them on before heading to the kitchen to get her some coffee, figuring that was the easiest way to get her up. I came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in hand. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and placed one of the cups on the nightstand and slowly nudged her saying "Ace, you gotta get up, it's nearly eight!"

"Hmmm... you better have coffee" was the sleepy reply.

I chuckled then joked "Would I risk waking you up this early without it?"

She smiled then sat up "I've taught you well, young grasshopper" I shook my head and chuckled then handed her the cup of coffee which she gladly accepted before taking a large gulp then looking up at me.

"Hi"

"Hi" I said before leaning in to kiss her.

"You're graduating today!" I said, handing her the second cup of coffee, seeing she had already polished off the first one. I will never understand how she, and her mum for that matter, can drink so much coffee for starters and drink it so quickly! They're like Finn and alcohol!

"I know!" she said with a squeal "I can't believe it! It seems like just yesterday I started Yale and met this really arrogant guy and argued with him outside my dorm"

I just shrugged and smirked "What can I say? I like a good debate"

She just laughed so I said "okay, well you better start getting ready, how do pancakes sound?"

She grinned from ear to ear then asked "with chocolate chips?" in an angelic voice.

I sighed in defeat, not being able to resist those puppy dog eyes "with chocolate chips." I agreed then kissed her on the forehead "now, up!"

She groaned but climbed out of bed quickly putting her dressing gown on when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. I just smirked and went to my bag to find a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt to put on as she disappeared into the bathroom. I put on my clothes then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later I felt a pair of arms snake round my waist as I finished cooking the pancakes, I smiled as she took a big whiff and said "mmmmm... smells good!"<p>

"I'm glad" I slid the last pancake onto a plate and turned round and placed them both on the breakfast bar "chocolate chip pancakes, as requested by the graduate!"

She just smiled before tucking in. A comfortable silence settled over us as we ate.

"Mmmmm... these are really good!"

"Don't sound so surprised!" he said in mock offence.

She laughed then said "so where did you get the stuff to make these anyway? We don't live here and if you used stuff from when we did then I think we are both going to be very ill, please tell me you didn't!"

"Haha, no I didn't! I got Roger, the door man to run out and get me the stuff"

"Ahh, good old Roger. I always did like him!"

"Yeah Rogers a good guy" I nodded as I polished off my pancakes and took Rory and my plates and put them in the sink.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I walked back into the bedroom area and saw my phone light up and buzz, I went over and picked it up and saw that I had 2 texts. The first was from Finn, It read:

_Hey love, congratulations! We're all thinking of you! _

_Try not to trip, that would be embarrassing!_

_See you soon ;) love F, C & S x_

I smiled as I read it then thought _hmmm, I wonder why he put a wink face after saying 'see you soon' ?_ I then opened the second message, it read:

_Hey girlie, can't believe your graduating today!_

_I did tell Finn to text you from all of us, but you know what he's like; the _chances_ are he'd forget! So I thought I'd text you as well just to make sure!_

_Love, Steph xxx_

I smiled again then notice Logan walk in the room "Hey, the guys text me, look" I said then handed him my phone so he could look at the texts.

I then went to look in my bag to find my clothes, hairdryer, curlers and makeup.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later... No POV<p>

Logan walked out of the bathroom having just done his hair; it was strategically messy like normal. He was wearing a greyey-blue suit with a blue and white striped shirt and a dark red tie. He walked across the room to find Rory putting her lipstick back in her purse.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh" she replied with a nod, grabbing her purse and walking towards him.

He grabbed his keys and his coat off the back of the chair near the door. He opened the door and began to walk out when all of a sudden he stopped and turned around causing her to almost bump into him. She gave him a confused look and taking in her appearance he said "you look stunning" before kissing her hard on the lips. She was wearing a thick strapped, reddish pink halter neck dress that had a black band just under her bust. It came just above the knee and the bottom of the dress had a handkerchief finish. She wore a pair of simple yet elegant black heels with it. Her hair was in loose curls just the way he liked it with part of it drawn back. She looked gorgeous!

She just smiled before saying "not bad yourself Huntzberger"

He kissed her again before continuing out the door and took her hand. They rode down the lift and met Frank outside who took them to Yale.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd also like to say a MASSIVE thank you to my Beta, Julie! She's great and has helped me loads and given me lots of ideas. Also done proof reading and editing! Tell us what you want to happen in the plot and we'll include it :D<strong>

**Ok, so what did you think? did you love it? did you hate it? do you think i should continue it? if so, PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you want to happen, tell me what you don't want to happen. tell me what you like and don't like, ANY feedback is very welcome! thank youuuuu:))) oooo... in the next chapter at her graduation she may be getting a suprise visit from someone... who could it be?**

**Em :) x x**


	2. Last night of college

**AN: I'll try to keep this short! A lot of the reviews from last chapter said that the whole POV thing didn't really work for various reasons, so from this chapter and on I have decided to use third person omniscient, so this is written in third person but has everyone's opinions and feelings. I have put characters direct thoughts in italics. Please let me know if this is better! I can re-write chapter 1 if you think it's necessary however that will delay the update speed even more so let me know! that leads me to my next point, sorry it's been quite a while, I've been very busy! I have already started Chapter 3 so hopefully that won't be as long!**

**Thank you to all the amazing people that reviewed the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated. Those amazing people are: Red Lightening, PuppiesRcute, Keep It Lowkey, JJsMommy27, Rori Potter, Rosie, AminalLuv, Julie-sue, SmAsh92, Curly-Q, Apalusa-light, SophieeeeXD, Fox24**

**So just enjoy the chapter! - Oh also, I know that she didn't do a speech at her graduation but this is AU so i decided to have her do one!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Last night of college<span>

Rory's Graduation...

_Oh my gosh... I can't believe I'm graduating today! These past few years have passed by in a flash, yet so much has happened. Of course the best thing was Logan. In a way, I can't believe he's the one I'm on my way to graduation with now. If someone had told me he was the one I would be in love with and living with three years ago I would have told them they were crazy! I thought he was an arrogant, egotistical arse! He was a playboy, and had a different girl in his bed every night, he got drunk all the time, did stupid things and looked down on people with less money than him! Who knew he could change? Who knew he could be the most caring, protective, sweet and sensitive guy? Although the thing I love most about Logan is that he is all of those things, plus he is fun and exciting! He takes risks, lives life to the fullest and just takes life as it comes. The connection between us is great, he's witty and intelligent, something that I never would have thought he was when I first met him. I never knew he would be as much of a bookworm as I am!_

_And here we are... and I'm so, so happy!_

Frank pulled up outside one of the main buildings at Yale where the ceremony was talking place. Frank opened the door for Logan before Logan helped Rory out of the car. They were walking up to the entrance of the building, Logan's arm draped around Rory's shoulders. Rory noticed Logan stopping and looking over her shoulder behind her and smiling. Rory turned to see who he was smiling at. It was her dad.

_My dad always liked Logan which I was really happy about. They always have a lot to say to each other and are debating about something or another which makes it easy when hanging out with my dad, knowing that both of them are actually happy with the company. _

They started to walk in the direction of Chris who was already walking towards them.

"Hey Kiddo!" he said, pulling her into a hug "you look great!"

"Thanks! I can't believe I'm graduating!"

"Chris!" Logan said doing the hand-shake-pull-into-man-hug thing with him.

"Logan! How are ya? Didn't get to speak to you much last night"

"I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm very well" Dad looked down then said "Wow, you have excellent taste in shoes!"

Logan looked a bit confused at first _that was a bit of an odd thing for a guy to say? _Then looked down to see that Chris was wearing the same pair of black brogues. Logan laughed "I bet you just wanted to get the latest Huntzberger look, didn't you?" He quipped

Chris was about to reply with a witty comeback when he was interrupted "Rory, Logan, Christopher! Why are we standing out here? We should go inside!" Emily said, looking in the direction of the doors.

Logan replied first "We were about to Emily when we ran into Chris." He said, giving her his winning smile.

"Oh, that's fine. Shall we go inside now then?" she asked.

Everyone just nodded and followed Richard and Emily into the tall building. "You two are wearing the same shoes!" Emily observed, looking at Logan and Christopher.

Christopher laughed "We are, coincidence, eh?" Emily just smiled and continued to wonder into the building.

They stood in the room, along with everyone else graduating and their friends and family, drinking champagne and making polite conversation. Then of course Emily had something to complain about. "Ugh, where is Lorelai? She was supposed to be here nearly ten minutes ago! This is ridiculous, what's the point in agreeing on a time to meet if you don't stick to it?" she ranted.

"She'll be here soon, I'm sure she's just running late Grandma" Rory tried to reason.

Richard rolled his eyes at Emily then said "Rory dear, could I have a word with you?"

"Of course" she replied politely. They walked away to a quiet corner of the room.

"Rory, I know you said you didn't want graduation presents..." he said, retrieving an envelope from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Grandpa you didn't have to-"

"Rory, I want to. I'm so proud of you, and how far you've come. You're so intelligent and focussed and you've made so much of your life so far. I always knew you could do it, but this is just something to show you how proud I am." He said, handing Rory the envelope.

She smiled at him "Thank you, not just for this, or your kind words, but for everything, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

"Rory, you're more than welcome" he said, hugging her.

"Right, now if I recall correctly, when I took you golfing, many years ago now, you told me all about how you wanted to travel when you were older and go backpacking across Europe with Lorelai. Now, you've done that, but you also mentioned you wanted to go to Fez, so why not use some of that money to go to Fez with Logan or something?"

"You remember that?" She asked, amazed by how much notice he took of what she had said to him that day, many moons ago.

He lightly chuckled "I do"

"Well again, thank you" she said, looking down at the envelope.

"You're more than welcome Rory" he glanced up and saw Emily blabbering on and on to Logan and Christopher. "Now, come on, we should go and save your dad and Logan"

Rory laughed then nodded and followed Richard back to the group.

"Everything ok, Ace?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear as she came and stood next to him.

"Everything's great" she replied, a genuine smile on her face. He just smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Lorelai!"

"Mom, dad, hey!"

You're late!" Emily growled, staring pointedly at her.

"Lovely to see you too, mom! I'm great, thanks for asking!" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emily continued, ignoring what she had just said "We on agreed a time, is it really that hard to stick to it?"

"Sorry mom, I'm only ten minutes late, we still have like three quarters of an hour 'till the ceremony starts!"

"Hey, Lor" Chris said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek, effectively breaking up the sure to come fight between mother and daughter.

"Hey! Hey Yale graduate!" Lorelai said with a big grin plastered on her face as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Lorelai!" Logan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Logan. You and Chris are wearing the same shoes!" she commented.

"_Oh_ my god! What is it with people and staring at our feet?"

The voice of someone making an announcement at the front of the room refocused their attention. "Will all the graduates please begin to make their way to the classroom just on the other side of the corridor outside this room to get their caps and gowns. Oh, and also Professor Andrews would like to have a quick word with the honor speaker. Family and friends you will be able to take your seats fairly shortly, if you have not already been assigned seats then please come forward and choose them now. That is all. Thank you."

"I need to go find Professor Andrews..." Rory said under her breath, looking around the room to see if she could see him.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh?" Rory asked, not really paying attention.

"You said something about finding Professor Andrews?"

"Yeah"

"But he said only the honor speaker needed to..." Christopher stated, confused.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Are you the honor speaker, Ace!" Logan asked, excited.

"Maybe..." she squealed.

"Oh my god! Kiddo, that's GREAT! Why didn't you tell us?" Christopher asked.

"Thanks, and I don't know I guess I wanted it to be a surprise, anyway I better go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" with that she waved and walked off to find Professor Andrews.

* * *

><p>"Now we have the great pleasure of introducing you to the graduate that is our honor speaker today. This young lady is studious, dedicated, loyal and responsible as well as having a great sense of humor, sociable and interesting. She has worked remarkably hard over the last four years and puts her all into her work. She receives glowing reviews from every professor that has had the honor of teaching her. Her journalistic abilities are exceptional and she has been one of the best staff writers at the Yale Daily News and was the editor in chief during the last year! I also believe she has had more front page articles than anyone else on staff! Everyone, it is an honor to introduce you to Miss Rory Gilmore!" Everyone clapped as Rory walked onto the stage in her cap and gown with a yellow piece of material around her neck.<p>

"I can't believe that's our little baby!" Lorelai said to Christopher, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah, not so little anymore"

She cleared her throat then began. "Thank you. Welcome everyone, to the last day of our school careers and the first day of the rest of our lives. I think I can safely say that I speak on behalf of everyone when I say that our college experience has been an emotional rollercoaster!" Many 'mmm-hmm's' and 'yeah's' were head from the audience. "Some moments were good and bad, happy and sad, exciting and scary, daunting and daring. May I just point out that poetry never was my forte!" A chuckle escaped from those sitting in the crowd."We have all created many memories over the last four years, be it ones to do with love and friendship, funny ones, or just plain embarrassing ones and many that we all wish people would forget about but we know they never will! As Adele said, 'regrets and mistakes are memories made'.

What can I say about the education at Yale? Exceptional, outstanding and stupendous are the words that come to mind, yet don't begin to cover it. Each and every professor is incredible and awe inspiring! They're a walking encyclopedia and are so enthusiastic! But seriously, you learn something new every minute, whether it be Newton's laws of physics or that the sandwich you just had was out of date!" Another laugh came from the audience. "My point is, you're constantly gaining knowledge, be it academic or about life in general. Although my college experience has been mainly about academics and classes, I have also learned to live, take risks and let my hair down. My boyfriend of the past three years, Logan Huntzberger, has shown me how, to both live and love. And for this I am extremely grateful, he has had a big impact on my life and has built my character immensely and we have had an amazing few years and hopefully many more to come, I love him so much!" Logan's smile almost reached his ears when she said this "Although his friends and now mine Steph, Colin and Finn have also played a large part in this."

"Paris Geller is an indescribable person! She's stubborn, strong willed, persistent and sometimes even scary, but I love her! She's also considerate and got my best interest at heart. We actually started off as mortal enemies at Chilton, and eventually after a bumpy few years ended up where we are today, closer than ever." This made Paris smile, she really did consider Rory one of her best friends, although they fight they were actually incredibly close."

"I have met some people that have inspired me to no end and I will continue to remember their advice for the rest of my life. I have also made some great friends that I will hopefully remain friends with for years to come, Olivia, Lucy and Marty to name a few."

"But there are a few very important people in my life that if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be standing here right now. Richard and Emily Gilmore play a huge part in my life's success so far, they have always supported me and encouraged me and helped me get to where I am now. I don't know what I'd do without them! Then there's my dad, Christopher. He wasn't always there for me when I was growing up, however he has more than made up for lost time in the last few years. He is there for me unconditionally whenever I need him and I can count on him 100%."

"Then there's my mom... Lorelai Gilmore, she's more like a best friend than a mom. When I was growing up, we did everything together. She believed there wasn't a thing I couldn't do. She was unflagging in her efforts to give me role models. I remember the person I always aspired to be like was Christiane Amanpour because I wanted to travel and report what I saw. Anyway she was at my mom's inn one morning and mom rushed home and dragged me out of bed -in my pajamas might I add- to meet her. I felt ridiculous but my mom knew it made my day! My point is that she always goes above and beyond to make me happy. As she guided me through these wonderful 21 years I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you mom, I don't know what I'd do without you, I have you to thank for everything!" Lorelai had tears streaming down her face; she was so incredibly proud of her kid and couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Anyway, I'd just like to say the best of luck for the future to everyone graduating today! I hope you fulfill all your aspirations and goals! And I hope to see you all again one day! Also, a massive thank-you to everyone here at Yale for making our last four years incredible and extremely memorable!" The crowd erupted into applause and cheers and lots of people chanting "GO RORY!"

A huge smile graced Rory's features as she was handed her diploma and shook the headmasters hand then stood at the front, put the tassel on her hat to the other side then stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth. Lorelai saw the action and did the same, much to Emily's disapproval.

"Lorelai! Must you do that!"

Lorelai just ignored her and did it again, a grin plastered all over her face.

* * *

><p>The whole ceremony had taken quite a while, who knew so many people attended Yale! There was also lots of speeches from different professors and other 'boring, important people' as Lorelai put it so elegantly. It was about 2:00pm, Rory walked up to Lorelai, Christopher, Logan, Emily and Richard who were standing around on the grass. She was still wearing her cap and gown and had a huge smile on her face.<p>

As she approached the group Lorelai took a few steps forward to meet her. She enveloped her daughter in bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it babe! I can't believe you're all grown up! You were so small, and now you're so big!" She pulled away slightly to look at her straight in the face "I'm so proud of you kid!"

Rory's eyes welled up with tears "Thank you mom, for everything!" and pulled her into another hug.

"You're welcome babe, you're welcome. And as for that speech, wow! That was amazing! Seriously, screw journalism, you could make a career of writing speeches! Everyone loved it"

She smiled at her mom's enthusiasm about her speech writing abilities before she and her mom headed back to the rest of them.

"WOW! Some speech Ace! That was incredible" Logan said as Rory walked up to his side. He then said, slightly quieter but sincerity evident in his voice "I loved the bit about me" before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess I'm not the only one that can declare my love in front of a crowd of people, eh?"

"I guess you're not" They were staring into each other's eyes when they were pulled from their thoughts by the sound of Emily's voice.

"Rory, that was simply wonderful!" she gushed.

Chris and Richard agreed. "Ok, photo time!" Lorelai exclaimed, holding up her camera.

"Oh yes, of course!" Emily agreed.

"Why don't I take one of you and Christopher with Rory, Lorelai?" Richard offered.

"Thanks dad, that sounds great" she said, handing him the camera.

Lorelai then took a photo of Emily and Richard with Rory. Then Logan suggested "How about I take one of all five of you together?"

"So we can _recreate the memories?_" Rory smirked.

He rolled his eyes "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" she smiled triumphantly before turning away and getting in position for the next photo. He just shook his head and chuckled then proceeded to take the photo of the five of them.

"Hey Logan, you're not in any of them! How about one of just you and Rory? Then we'll do some with you and me and Chris in them?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds perfect" he smiled. Rory was pleased to see her mom making an effort with Logan and realized; maybe she really was beginning to change her opinions of him! Logan walked up to Rory, standing behind her and circling his arms securely around her waist. They took one of them smiling and another of them kissing with Rory's head turned to meet his over her shoulder.

After the photo's they continued to talk a while longer before Rory heard her name being called by a group of people. She turned to see Paris, Olivia and Lucy all waving their hand towards themselves, indicating they wanted her to come over. She excused herself from the group and headed over to them.

"Oh my gosh! That speech was amazing!" Olivia exclaimed, hugging her.

"Seriously, it was fab!" Lucy agreed, also giving her a hug.

"Thanks guys! I can't believe we've all graduated!"

"I know it's scary!" they agreed.

Paris, finally speaking up, focused on Rory and said "That speech really was pretty good, Gilmore! It's hard to think we used to be enemies, eh?"

Rory smiled at Paris' words. She knew Paris rarely said nice things about people so it meant a lot when she did. "I know!"

"We've become pretty close these past few years" Rory nodded in agreement. "To be honest, although I had Doyle, I still kind of missed living with you and having you around to moan at this past year"

"Awww Paris, I missed you too!" Rory said, hugging Paris.

Paris pulled back before saying "Look, I got to go talk to some people, but call me and we'll meet up and do something in the next few weeks?"

"I definitely will!" Rory confirmed, giving Paris one last hug before the blonde girl walked off.

Then Lucy asked a question "so what are you doing t-"

"Rory?" Rory turned around to see who the man was that had called her name and interrupted Lucy.

Her face showed an expression of sheer shock and surprise "Mr Medina, Max...!"

"Hi" he said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still trying to get her head around the fact that her old English teacher and the man that almost married her mum, that she hadn't seen in about 4 or 5 years was standing before her at her graduation.

"Well I was in the area and I knew that the Yale graduation was today and that certain students I know were graduating from there, so I thought I'd come and see you" he explained.

Lucy and Olivia saw the interaction and assumed it wouldn't be a short conversation so decided they'd leave them to talk and catch up with Rory later.

She stood there trying to think of something to say "... I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?"

"I know! And I'm well thank you. And well... as for you, you seem to be thriving! I got here in time for your speech, that really was something. You've come so far, Rory! I remember the days when you first started Chilton. Got off to a bit of a bumpy start, but to think Charleston implied that you might not be cut out for Chilton, well, how wrong he was! I always knew you could do it though" Max said, giving her a smile.

Still at a loss for words, "...thank you, so much! That really does mean a lot. I still can't quite believe it myself, where I am now."

"You deserve it Rory" there was a small pause. "I brought you something."

She gave him a questioning look as he opened up a bag he was carrying and retrieved a book.

"I believe this is yours" he said as he handed her a book entitled 'Swans Way'

She still looked slightly confused so he continued "When we were studying it in class, this was the book you used. Somehow I ended up with it. I flicked through and looked at all the notes in the margins and have to admit they are the most thought provoking and interesting notes on this book I've ever seen. I liked it so much that I used it to teach those lessons with the classes of following years. I kept meaning to return it to you but I guess I never really got round to it and then you went off to college, so... I continued to use it."

She stood there stunned at the things he had said about her notes, it was very flattering. The only thing she could think to say was "Thank you. You really used it?"

He nodded "It was an enormous help. It has done me well over the years, but I thought now would be a perfect time to give it back"

"Well, if it really helped that much, then... keep it" she said smiling, holding out the book for him.

"That's very sweet, but... I um... I already copied out all the notes so I could continue using them..." he admitted shyly with a chuckle "I hope that's ok" he added as an afterthought.

She smiled "Of course that's fine"

They were interrupted by a voice from behind with a thick Australian accent. "There's my lovely Reporter Girl!" Rory turned, shocked to see an excited Finn running towards her. Before she knew it he had picked her up and spun her round.

"Finn! Put me down... FINN!" she yelled giddily

He placed her back on the ground "Why I thought you'd be happy to see me, love" he said, placing a hand over his heart, acting hurt.

She rolled her eyes at his antics "I am! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd miss your _graduation,_ did you?" Stephanie said, appearing for the first time.

"Steph!"

"Hey, girlie!" They hugged, then another familiar face appeared.

"Colin!"

"Hey Rory, congratulations!"

"Thanks" she said hugging him. She didn't really know Colin _that_ well, or any of them really, I mean she was probably closest to Finn because he was the most talkative and outgoing. She used to hang out with them quite a lot when her and Logan were at Yale but hardly saw them at all this year because Logan was off in London and everyone was just starting up their lives after graduation. It was nice of them to come today though!

"So, you've replaced Logan already?" Finn asked jokingly, looking in the direction of Max.

Rory let out a small chuckle "I finally came to my senses" the others let out a laugh "no, this is Mr. Medina or Max, my English teacher from Chilton. Max, this is Finn, Colin and Stephanie" she said, pointing to each of them as she introduced them to him.

"It's nice to meet you all, and please, call me Max" he said, more directed at Rory.

Rory then felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and Logan whispered in her ear "Think you can get away that easily? Not a chance" His breath sent chills down her spine.

She turned to face him and bring him into the group. That's when Logan realized who she was with. "Guys! What are you doing here?" then kissed Steph on the cheek before doing the hand-shake-into-man-hug think with Finn and Colin.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised? We weren't going to miss Rory's graduation!" Finn exclaimed.

He just smiled, his friends really liked Rory and had always wanted to get to know her a bit better, that plan kind of went down the drain when they all went their separate ways after graduation. Maybe now would be the chance, although maybe not. He and Rory didn't really know where they were headed or what they were going to do now. They needed to talk about it.

He then turned and noticed the sixth member of the group that he didn't recognize. He couldn't be one of Finn, Colin or Steph's friends; he was much older than them. Rory saw the confused looks on both men's faces then made introductions "Oh yeah, sorry. Logan, this is Max, my English teacher from Chilton. Max, this is my boyfriend Logan."

The men shook hands "Nice to meet you" Max said.

"You too" Logan said with a smile. He knew who Max was. Rory had told him about everything that happened with Max and Lorelai and he also knew that Rory really liked him and was very fond of him.

"So, is Paris around here anywhere?" Max asked, mainly directed at Rory and was surprised when Logan answered.

"Aaah, the infamous Miss Geller" Logan chuckled. "I believe I saw her over by the entrance to the hall on my way over here" He answered

"Thanks, you know her?" He asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, for starters Ace was roommates with her for two and a half years" he replied.

"Ace?" Max asked, confused. Logan had said it as if he should know who it was.

"Oh sorry, Rory" he said cocking his head towards her.

Max nodded in understanding. "You were roommates with Paris!" He asked.

"Yeah, although we were getting along at the end of Chilton, I was still pretty annoyed that I had to have her as a roommate, but actually, we got quite close. The second year I was glad she was mine and now we get on really well, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure she's still psycho, but she's a good friend" The others laughed.

"I have to second the psycho part!" Finn added which made Max laugh. He had had plenty of experience with one Miss Paris Geller over the years to understand where he was coming from.

"Come to think of it you did mention her being a good friend in your speech" Max added.

"I also know her because she was on the Yale Daily News staff and so was I" Logan added.

"You write?" Max asked. The others all laughed, Max had obviously either not known or forgotten what Logan's second name was.

"I think you should re-introduce yourself" Steph suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Logan chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Logan Huntzberger" he said with a laugh.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it, you're a Huntzberger! Now that I think about it I think Rory mentioned your second name in her speech but I didn't really take any notice of it. Wow Rory, lucky enough to find yourself a Huntzberger!" he added, partly joking around.

"Oh no, I'm the lucky one" Logan said sweetly yet sincerely, staring down into her eyes.

"Okay, sorry to break up the moment, but I should probably go and find Paris and talk to her" Max said.

"Good luck!" Colin said sincerely.

He chuckled "Thanks!" He then turned to Rory "Rory, it was great to see you again and I'm so glad to see you doing so well for yourself. I always knew you would. And I'd like it not to be four years before I see you again."

"Thank you so much, and definitely not, I agree!" she said smiling.

"Hey, is your mum around here somewhere? I'd like to talk to her..." he questioned.

"Errrr yeah, she's..." she scanned the crowds around looking for her mum and when she found her she pointed in the direction "over there"

"Thanks, and it really was great to see you" He said

"It was" It was a bit awkward but eventually he pulled her into a hug. After all, they were quite close; he was almost her step-dad!

"Bye Rory"

"Bye" she waved as he wondered off in the direction to find Paris.

"Okaaaay... that was a bit weird, it's not really normal to hug some random teacher you had years ago...?" Colin asked, a little confused.

"He's not just some random teacher I had years ago..." She then launched into the story of how he had always believed in her and how they were quite close but also the main part about him and her mom almost getting married and how he was nearly her step-dad.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was standing, chatting to Chris and another fairly young mother of one of the graduates that didn't appear to be from society, named Sarah. She seemed nice enough and normally someone that Lorelai would take to and chat away to. However something was distracting her. She kept nodding and making small noises of agreement every now and then, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Paris talking to a man she thought she recognized, he was sideways on so she couldn't see him clearly but it looked an awful lot like him. <em>Max! Max Medina! It looks like Max! It can't be? What would he be doing here?<em> At that moment he turned so he was facing Lorelai then waved back at Paris and scanned the crowd, looking for someone. _It's him. _She was staring hard at him when all of a sudden he looked in her direction and their eyes locked.

Max set off in Lorelai's direction; slowly trying to think of what he was going to say. It had been 5 years. 5 years since she ran off and bailed on him the day before their wedding. He should have been mad at her...but he wasn't. He was at the time but he no longer hated her. Quite the opposite, actually. He had missed her for some time but he had gotten over her and went on with his life. Nonetheless, he still wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know how she was, what she had been up to and where life had taken her. Without a second thought, he continued to make strides towards her.

Lorelai excused herself from the conversation with Chris and Sarah. Chris gave her a questioning look. "There's someone I need to talk to." He nodded and she turned away from the group and cautiously took a few steps forward to meet Max.

"Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore" He began. It was the first thing that came to mind. He always used to call her by her full name.

"Max, Max Medina" She said, mimicking his tone. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask, she was dying to know!

"Well I was in the area and remembered that the Yale graduation was today and remembered a certain other Gilmore Girl attended this fine institution so I thought I'd come and see her" He paused for a moment letting Lorelai take in what he had said. _That was nice of him. He always was very fond of Rory._ "I was talking to her a few minutes ago, she's doing great! I can't believe she's finished college! She's right where she always dreamt of being though, I'm so happy for her. And that speech was incredible! It sounds like she has had an incredible 4 years here."

"She has. I'm so proud of her. She's got everything that she's ever dreamed of. I mean, she doesn't have a job for right now, but she'll find one soon. She's got an amazing record of achievement."

"That she has! Anyone would be lucky to have her; she was editor in chief of the Yale Daily news for goodness sake!"

Lorelai just smiled so Max continued "So, she seems to be really into this Logan guy, how long have they been together?" He asked, truly curious, because he had heard about his playboy reputation.

"Yeah, they're really happy. It's coming up three years I believe!" Lorelai informed him.

"WOW! That's a long time! I must have got it wrong... I thought he had a really bad playboy reputation?"

Lorelai chuckled knowingly. "Oh yes he did! I think he's slept with most of the girls on the eastern seaboard!" Max laughed. "Then he met Rory. They didn't get on a first, in fact she hated him! But as time went on they became friends and he fell for her, as did she for him. From then on he wasn't the same. I mean seriously, he's crazy about Rory! They've been living together for the last couple of years, well actually he was in London for a bit of the last year but that's a whole other story"

He smiled sweetly "I'm glad she's happy" there was a small pause in the conversation. "What about you? Where's life taken you? You look good"

"Thanks, and, a LOT has happened in the last five years but I'm not going to go into it all now" she wasn't about to explain to him how she had been engaged to Luke but put the wedding off then finally set a date just for him to then put it off and it eventually it didn't' even happen and then how she married Chris but got divorced! With that and her engagement to Max himself, she really didn't have a very good track record when it came to relationships! "But I do own my own inn!"

"Just like you always wanted to" he smiled.

"Just like I always wanted to" she repeated with a smile matching his. "What about you?" she asked.

"Not much has really happened, I still teach at Chilton" She could tell he was hiding something but wasn't going to start prying because she too wasn't giving him all the details of the last four years, well hardly any of the details really. "So

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked down at the caller ID before saying "Sorry I need to take this" he put the phone to his ear "Hi... yeah, I'm in the main courtyard... Ok, great... see you in a minute" He then closed the phone and turned back to Lorelai.

"Sorry, I have to go. That was my sister, she's picking me up from here, we're heading to our parents house for lunch" Max explained.

Lorelai nodded in understanding. Max was unsure of what to say so settled for "Bye, Lorelai" he said it in a quiet voice and was ready to walk off.

Lorelai waved. Max turned around and began to walk across the grass when Lorelai called out "Max!" he turned around, a curious look on his face. "It was really good to see you. Goodbye Max Medina"

"You too, goodbye Lorelai Gilmore" he gave her a sweet smile and with that he was gone.

She stood there staring at where he had been standing just a few seconds ago, not sure what to make of the whole situation. Max was a great guy, even after what she did to him, he was still sweet like he always used to be. She wandered what he had done these past four years. For some reason she wanted to know and she wasn't sure why...

* * *

><p>Logan, Rory, Finn, Colin and Steph were standing chatting about various things, catching up a bit as they hadn't seen much of each other this past year.<p>

"So anyways, although it was very nice and all, we didn't just come for the boring ceremony, we came to take you out! To celebrate you graduating!" Steph exclaimed, excitedly.

"So If you had any plans, well that's too bad! Cancel them! We'll be much more fun anyway!" Finn said.

"_Did_ you have any special plans?" Colin asked, more directed at Logan, worried in case they had interrupted something special he had planned. They know what he was like with his big grand gestures.

"Nope, nothing special planned. We were just going to go out for dinner" Logan assured them and Rory nodded.

"Great! Now, we thought long and hard about what to do tonight and after careful consideration..." Steph began, dramatically "... we decided, since you're the last one to graduate out of all of us, we'd have..."

"A last night of college!" Finn announced.

"Because none of us will ever be able to hang out and be care free like were in college again! So what better than to do it for one last final time tonight with all our best friends?" Colin explained. They looked at Rory and Logan waiting for their thoughts on what they considered their 'brilliant' idea.

"That sounds great!" Rory said enthusiastically.

Logan nodded in agreement. "It certainly does!"

If Rory had learned anything about them over the last few years, it was that they sure knew how to have a good night out! Their last night out in college, even though they weren't technically in college any more, would surely be a memorable one!

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Rory asked.

"Well, love, we have a few ideas but nothings certain. We'll just do whatever the hell we feel like at the time!" Finn deadpanned.

Rory chuckled at their carefree attitude. She always kind of admired them for that, she didn't understand how they could go and do anything and end up in some random place and not care. The thought of that happening scared her. She hated not knowing what was going to happen and not have a plan. Then again, maybe it was about time she relaxed and went along with all their craziness for once without worrying. "Sounds great!" She grinned.

Logan raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her different attitude to their nights out than her normal one. "Really? Rory Gilmore isn't going to try and plan every minute of our night? She's going to just go with the flow!"

She smacked him on the arm "What can i say? It's our last night in college for heaven's sake!"

"That's the attitude!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Might I say darling, you look fabulous!"

"Finn, I'm wearing a navy blue gown! You can't see what I'm wearing!" She exclaimed, gesturing to her graduation outfit.

"And a cap with a tassel on it! Can't forget the cap, love!" He said, flicking the tassel.

"He's right Ace, the cap is very sexy!" Logan joked.

She just rolled her eyes. "I think you should keep it on, all night" 'Finn suggested.

"What!" No! I'm not gunna keep it on! I'll look ridiculous!" She said, amazed at some of the things Finn came out with.

"Oh and you think we looked normal dressing in black and white striped prison outfits to a bar?" Colin mentioned. Finn nodded to emphasize Colin's point. _That was a fun night _they thought to themselves.

"But you were _all_ doing it!" She defended.

"Fine, we'll _all_ wear graduation caps!" Stephanie suggested.

"Excellent Idea love! I always thought they looked rather good on me!" Finn said.

The others rolled their eyes "How are you lot going to get caps?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure we can figure something out" Colin assured her.

"Ok, well I need to go and say goodbye to people and also go home and change-"

"You nee-"Steph interrupted

"I'll keep the cap on!" she promised, rolling her eyes. Stephanie gave her a satisfied smile so she continued "So what time and where are we meeting?" She asked.

"Rich Man's Shoe? 6 o'clock? Finn suggested.

"The pub... how did I guess!" Rory mumbled under her breath.

Logan chuckled then said "Ok, we'll see you there soon" Then him and Rory waved and wandered off into the other direction.

"So, shall we say goodbye to everyone, return your gown and then head back to the apartment to change?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled. Logan placed a hand on the small of Rory's back and they headed across the courtyard to see the others to say goodbye. "It was nice of them to come. I had no idea they would!"

"I had a feeling they might. They always really liked you, but I guess they never really got a chance to properly get to know you. I mean we went out with them a bit, but quite often it was with other people. And last year we all went off our separate ways, having graduated so I barely got to spend any time with them, let alone you. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot more of them this year, which is great because I kind of miss having them around" He smiled. He missed his old friends that last year, the years before that the four of them had been inseparable, that began to change when he met Rory. It wasn't her fault at all; he just chose to spend less time with them and more time with her. But it would be nice to see them more this year, but if he could see Rory and them together that would be the best of both worlds. "Wait, that is a good thing, right? You don't mind seeing them more often?" He asked, suddenly panicked. He didn't actually know if she liked them, he just kind of always assumed that she did.

"Oh yeah! They're great! I always loved seeing them; they're all such lively characters and good fun. It would be nice to get to know them a bit better." She suddenly added as an afterthought "I know you haven't seen them much lately. I don't want to get in the way of you hanging out with them or make them feel like they have to put up with me."

"Not a chance Ace, they love you! We all want you there!" He said adamantly.

"You're sure?" She questioned, still not convinced.

"I'm sure" He kissed her temple before walking up to Lorelai, Christopher, Emily and Richard who were now standing chatting. _Mom, having a civilized conversation with Grandma! This is a strange moment! _Rory thought.

They said their goodbyes to everyone, promising to call and get together soon. "I think I'm going to get going as well, I'll walk with you to the car" Lorelai said.

"Ok, but I need to go and return my gown first, we'll meet you back here in a-"Rory began but was interrupted my Olivia and Lucy.

"Rory, we're off now! We're just going to return our gowns then go" Olivia said.

"Oh me too, I'll come with you." Rory decided.

"Well why don't we just take yours? It would be easier" Lucy suggested.

"Oh that would be great, thanks!"

"No prob-lamo" Lucy said as Rory handed her her gown.

"Ok, so call us soon and we'll get together?" Olivia said, giving Rory a hug goodbye.

"Definitely" she agreed, hugging Lucy as well.

They waved as they walked across the courtyard. "Well, I no longer need to go and return that so let's go!" Rory said to Logan and Lorelai. They set off in the direction of the parking lot, waving one last time to the group behind them.

"So what are you guys up to tonight? Doing anything special?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn, Colin and Steph showed up so were going out with them. They said since we have now all officially graduated and are out off college that we should have a 'last night of college thing'. God knows what that will entail!" Rory laughed but was actually quite excited and looking forward to the night ahead of them.

"Oooo! Sounds fun!" Lorelai said as they reached her car and saw Frank off in the distance. "Well, have a good time, my grown up girl!" She said, giving Rory a hug and Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Lorelai" Logan waved.

Lorelai got in the car and as she drove off, she rolled down her window, stuck her head out and called in a dramatic fashion, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan got out of the Limo and walked towards the gates of the pub's entrance later that night, Logan's arm draped casually around Rory's shoulders. Rory was wearing tight, dark blue skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder top; although it was loose fitting it complimented her body shape very well. She was wearing peep toe, red wedge heels and a red purse to match. Her hair was in loose curls, of course with her graduation cap resting on top. She looked absolutely gorgeous! Logan was clad in black slacks with black leather boots and a pale blue shirt with a grey blazer that had slightly shaggy edges; he used to wear it a lot in college. His hair was strategically messy, as per usual.<p>

As they entered the pub they spotted Finn, Colin and Steph sitting in a booth, a graduation cap atop each of their heads as well as another one sitting on the table in front of them. They had obviously just got there because none of them had a drink and Finn would certainly not allow that for very long! The couple strode up to them greeting them with a "Hey"

Finn rose from his seat. "Just in time, I'm off to the bar, what can I get you? He asked the pair.

"Scotch, neat" Logan replied.

"Errrm... surprise me!" Rory said, at a loss for what to order. She knew this could be a dangerous move, letting Finn order her a drink, but to be honest she didn't really care. She didn't normally drink that much but she was going to let her hair down tonight.

"You realize that what Finn brings you to drink will probably be more alcoholic than any drink you have ever had, right?" Colin warned.

"Oh trust me, you haven't had Miss Patty's founders day punch!" Logan laughed, he had heard about the woman's infamous punch. "But yes I do realize that, but what the hell? It's our last night of college, right?"

"Absolutely!" Logan said.

"Huntz, I believe you are the only one cap-less" Steph observed as she stood up and placed the hat atop his head.

They all took a seat as Finn brought over their drinks, Colin and Steph next to each other and Rory and Logan together next to them, leaving a space on the end for Finn. He placed a large martini type glass in front of Rory that contained a pink-ish liquid. "Oh god, I'm having 21st birthday flashbacks!" Rory remarked, remembering the disgusting drink her grandmother had concocted for her and named 'a Rory'. The others laughed, they had all heard about the terrible drink.

"Love, I assure you this will be an awful lot nicer than that vile concoction!" Finn guaranteed her.

She tentatively took a sip, all eyes focussed on her, waiting for her reaction to Finn's drink choice. "Mmmmm... fruity!" a couple of seconds later when the drink had had a chance to go down she added "Strong!" The others chuckled.

"But nice?" Finn questioned, hopeful.

"But nice." She confirmed with a smile. Finn sat down with a satisfied grin on his face. "What's in it?" She asked, curious. She had never tasted anything quite like it before.

"Ahh, that's something I cannot say love. I'm excellent when it comes to mixing drinks, however I don't share my secrets! Just ask the others" He said as he cocked his head, mainly in Steph's direction.

"It's true" she confirmed. "I've been trying to get him to tell me for years!"

"Ok, I'd like to propose a toast to our last night of college!" Logan said, raising his glass.

The others followed suit and raised their glass, exclaiming "To our last night in college!" in unison. They all took a big gulp of their drinks and set them back down on the table.

Steph brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her cap sliding off her head in the process. "To make this a little more interesting, I think we should enforce a punishment for the person who's hat comes off of their head first, be it because it fell off or because the person is sick of wearing it" Logan suggested.

"I'm listening" said Rory.

"Ok great, everyone else?" He received nods from around the table so continued. "So what should the punishment be?" There was a long pause as people tried to think of the perfect penalty. When finally Steph spoke up.

"How about, whoever's hat is separated from their head first has to profess their love for the nearest random stranger" She said with an evil grin.

"I like it" Colin said, approving of Steph's idea. "Of course I won't be the one doing it" he added, cockily.

"Ooooh, we'll see about that! All I know is that it certainly won't be me!" Logan stated confidently, raising his glass to his lips, taking a swig.

"Whatever. So, game on?" Finn asked, raising his glass. _Any excuse to take another drink_ Rory thought to herself with a smile.

"Game on" They confirmed as they all took a sip of their drinks.

"So, please tell me tonight involves food, because you can't deprive a Gilmore of food!" Rory exclaimed with wild hand gestures. Logan smiled _always thinking about her stomach, some things never change! _

"How about Chinese?" Logan asked, knowing it was Rory's favourite.

"Chinese sounds good!" the others agreed as a large smile took over Rory's face.

"Shall we call and get it ordered here?" Colin suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

They ordered the food and conversation flowed easily as they ate. They were just about done eating when Finn announced there was a limo waiting outside to take them to their next destination. Steph and Colin also appeared to know what was going on but Logan and Rory were left clueless. _For once Logan is also being the surprise-e instead of the surprise-er _Rory thought to herself as they climbed into the limo.

"Guys, where are we going?" Logan wined.

"Ahh, that is for us to know and you to find out my friend" Colin replied with a smirk.

"Not enjoying being on the receiving end of a surprise, eh Huntz?" Steph asked.

"No, I don't mind. But I thought tonight was meant to be us just hanging out and having a laugh"

"Oh trust me, we're going to have a laugh"" Finn assured his friend.

"How long is the journey?" Rory enquired, trying to ascertain where their destination may be.

"Not very far at all. In fact..." Steph peaked out of the window "we're here!" With that the clueless couple jumped up, eager to find out where they were. They all piled out of the limo and found themselves standing outside Yale. _Well I guess our College would be a perfect place to celebrate our last night of college! _Logan thought to himself.

"Yale!" Rory exclaimed. "This should be good" she said as she pondered all of the different things the others may have thought of doing there.

"Trust me love, it will be." Finn said adamantly as he lead the way through a grand building into the courtyard.

"Ok, so what exactly are we doing here? Logan asked, a large smile on his face in anticipation of the answer he would receive from his best friends.

"Well..." Steph began.

"We thought seeing as we no longer go here! Colin continued.

"We want to make sure people remember us" Finn finished with a wicked grin in place.

"Ok..." Rory began. "So how exactly are we going to go about 'making sure people remember us'?"

"Well, we thought something that would be big and bold..." Colin started to explain.

"Something that everyone would notice and make people stop and think of us" Steph continued. "So in the end we decided we would paint our names all over the walls in black paint!" She exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the two large pots of black paint in each of Finn's hands. None of them had noticed that until now, He must have picked it up on the way in somewhere and kept it out of sight.

Logan laughed "Oh my, you lot have out done your selves!"

"That is absolutely ridiculous!" Rory said, shaking her head at their crazy plan. _Who in the world thinks of doing that! _She asked herself.

"Ridiculous, but very bloody funny!" Finn amended. She nodded her head, signalling she thought it was funny.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Logan asked, walking over and picking up a can of paint and a brush. "Let's get painting!" The others laughed and followed suit, grabbing a brush, ready to ensure Yale remembers them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Those of you who have written stories know how great it is when you get an e-mail saying 'Story Review' It literally makes my day! So pleeease review telling me what you like and don't like and what you would change or want to happen in the future! <strong>

**Em xx**


	3. PPaParis?

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in like a month! Just been crazy busy with Christmas & New Years etc. Speaking of which, hope you all had an AMAZING Christmas like i did:D So here is the rest of the night out! Hope you like it!**

**And a MASSIVE thank you to all my amazing reviewers out there and everyone who added me and my story to their favorites or alerts! I appreciate it so much! Here are the amazing people who reviewed my last chapter that get a special thank you: RoriPotter, Summer2391, PuuppiesRCute, JJsMommy27, HayleyJamesScottNathanScott, Curley-Q, Sweetgirl23, happyseaturtle, Keep It Lowkey, Jade Almasy and my best friend Smithi123! All your feedback and comments was greatly appreciated and I love that your loving my story! **

**Also, although it's not mainly Rogan like we all love, could you please look at Smithi123's story, The Proposal, It's mainly L&L (or 'Lorke' as she calls it :')) but has a Rogan story running through it from where it left off, so I'd be really thankful if you could all have a look and review it! It's great and I'm sure you'll all love it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – P...Pa...Paris!<span>

"You do realize you lot are absolutely crazy, right?" Rory asked, paint brush in hand.

"Oh yeah" Finn answered nonchalantly.

"Just checking" She laughed.

"Right guys, how are we going to go about doing this?" Collin asked.

"I say we each take a wall and paint our name really, really big?" Logan suggested, simplifying their project _This is going to be a lot of fun_ he thought to himself.

"Sounds good" Finn agreed.

"I'm doing mine here" Steph decided, standing next to a wall that was probably about 10ft long! Colin stood next to the wall that was adjacent to Steph's with 'Finn opposite. Logan stood next to an enormous, long wall.

"Now you can go next to me" Logan said to Rory, smiling and pointing to the other end of the wall. Rory just gave him a sweet smile before standing at her spot on the wall next to Logan.

"Ok, let's get painting!" Finn exclaimed, dipping his paint brush into the dark, inky paint and raising it to the wall and painting a very big, long, black vertical line that was obviously the first line of the 'F' for 'Finn'. The others did the same and begun to paint their names in huge letters on the brick walls of the Yale corridor.

They made idle chat as they continued to paint, as if they were doing the most normal thing in the world. Passersby gave them weird and incredulous looks but didn't comment. Some of them probably recognized Logan and the others but didn't think anything of it as they were always doing things like this in college.

"I love how no one actually asks us what the hell were doing. They just kind of give us a funny look then carry on" Colin commented, amused by some of the expressions on people's faces.

"I know" Steph agreed with a laugh.

"Ok, I'm done" Logan announced, stepping back and admiring his work. The words LOGAN HUNTZBERGER were painted very large in thick black paint.

LOGAN

HUNTZBERGER

"Me too" Rory said, looking at her own work that looked similar to Logan's. Logan dipped his paintbrush in the paint one more time and Rory wandered what he was doing. He brought the paintbrush to the wall and painted a big heart in between their two names.

"Wow, that couldn't be cheesier" She snorted.

"Fine, you don't like it? I'll paint over it" Logan said, about to paint over it.

"No, don't!" Rory exclaimed, grabbing his arm to stop him from painting over the heart. Logan turned around to face her. "I like it" She told him.

"You do?" He asked.

"I do" She confirmed with a nod. He smiled and then kissed her soundly on the lips. "That doesn't change the fact that you're incredibly cheesy though" Rory said, putting a splodge of paint on his nose.

"You did _not _just do that!" Logan said, referring to the splodge of paint Rory just put on his nose.

"And what if I did?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then I'd say that it was a very bad move...! He said before painting an even bigger splodge on her face.

"UH!" She exclaimed before making a big black line of paint down the side of his face and running away like a child giggling. He was quick to run after her and grab her around the waste from behind and pick her up and spin her round. She shrieked with laughter, making sure to hold onto her cap for dear life, before he placed her back on the ground. She turned in his arms to face him, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

They turned back to the others, remembering their presence. They were shaking their heads while laughing at their two friends who were absolutely perfect for each other.

They all stood back and admired their work. "I think we did a pretty good job" Finn concluded and the others nodded.

"Well it'll certainly make people stop and think about us, that's for sure!" Steph said, chuckling.

The others laughed and nodded their head in agreement, Rory then asked "So what's next for the evening?"

"No idea! This is where we decide to go do whatever the hell we feel like!" Steph answered with a cheeky smile in place.

"Ok, sounds good! Sooo, what the hell do people feel like doing?" she asked, rephrasing Steph's answer into a question.

"How about we go to a club!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm sure there will be a gorgeous redhead waiting to be won over by my charm"

The others rolled their eyes but agreed anyway "Ok, a club it is!" Collin said, leading the way out, onto the courtyard. Logan and Rory walked together hand in hand, a few feet behind the others. It was quite dark outside but the courtyard was lit up by oil laps every so often, giving it a warm, calming glow.

Logan laughed and Rory looked up at him and asked "What?"

Logan slowed down so he could say something to her without the others hearing and Rory got the hint and slowed down as well so they were a good 10ft behind them. "Ok, look at Collin's hand" he said in a hushed voice. Rory looked at his hand and saw that it was hovering in the air behind Steph's back. She looked back up at Logan and gave him a look of confusion indicating that she didn't understand what he was on about. "I can tell he's debating whether to place it on the small of Steph's back or not. I mean, those two have been dancing around each other for years! He likes her but she doesn't like him so things get awkward but when things are finally back to normal, she likes him but he's over her! Then they'll both like each other but neither of them ever says anything so nothing happens, honestly this has been going on for years, and nothing ever changes!" He paused to see if Rory was following, when she nodded he continued. "Anyway, just recently they both seem to be flirting with each other and they've both told me they like one another, because for some reason i always seem to be in the middle when it comes to them. So I think maybe this could be their shot, but Collin isn't convinced Steph likes him so he's hesitant to make any definite move"

"Hence the indecisiveness about putting his hand on her back" Rory said, looking at his hand that kept retracting back to his side then out behind her back again.

"Exactly" He confirmed.

"I think they'd be cute together" Rory mused.

"Yeah" He agreed. "They should just sleep together already! It's been 18 years!"

Rory threw her head back in laughter at his bluntness causing her cap to fall off in the process. "_Shit!" _She exclaimed, suddenly not finding the situation quite so amusing anymore

Logan reaches down and picks the cap up and places it back on her head. "shhhh" he said with a finger on his lips.

"Logan, we can't-"

"Yes we can, normally I'm someone who can't stand cheating I think it's awful but it's only a bit of fun. And hey, I don't want you professing your love for some other guy!" He said in a serious tone, placing his hand on her elbow.

She just smiled and she kissed him firmly on the lips. He then deepened what was meant to only be a short kiss. They were standing still kissing each other with great passion when they heard Finn call out "Guys, would you mind not sucking each other's face's off for a minute so we can actually walk to the limo?" They laughed and proceeded to walk towards them.

"You're stopping me from meeting a gorgeous woman that just might happen to be the Love of my life!" He wined dramatically before smacking Logan upside the head.

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend "I'm sure you'll get over it" He then stuck his leg out in front of Finn, retaliating to the friendly banter, causing Finn to stumble and almost fall over. In the process his hat came flying off and there was an "Oooooo!" form the others while Logan just laughed.

"Ooh, looks like someone's going to have to declare their love to a random stranger!" Steph said in a sing-song voice. Finn just gave her a death stare.

"Told you it wouldn't be me!" Collin said, cockily.

"So, I believe we said the nearest random stranger." Logan reminded them.

"And I believe that would be the professor that just walked out of that building" Rory said, cocking her head in the direction of a professor walking in their direction.

In between laughs Steph managed to get out "Off you go! This should be fairly entertaining!" Before perching on the top of one of the short wooden posts that roped off the grass area.

"Fine, but you'll pay for this Huntz!" He assured him, pointing his finger threateningly in Logan's direction. He then turned around and saw that the professor was very near them, in ear shot of the others. _Bloody perfect! _He thought to himself sarcastically.

He strode up towards the old, grey haired professor that was wearing a tweed jacket and holding a brown briefcase, thinking he may as well get this over with. _If I'm gunna do this I may as well do a good job of it! And make it a memorable thing! _He thought to himself, then laughed as the 80's Wham song 'I'm Your Man' popped into his head. He walked off into the direction of the man with the lyrics 'If your gunna do it, do it right right, do it with me' running through his head.

He stood before the old man who looked incredulously at him, before taking a deep breath he said "There's something I've always wanted to tell you, I've just... never quite had the courage but It's gone on long enough so I just wanted to say..." He dropped to his knees and threw his arms up in the air and looked into the dark inky sky before shouting "I LOVE YOU!"

At this, Steph shrieked with laughter and slid down the post. She was now sitting on the floor in hysterics of laughter. The others were no exception, they were bent over in fits of laughter finding it hard to stay standing as their knees were weak from their uproarious laughter and were slowly joining Steph on the floor.

Finn kept up the act without laughing once and continued his revelation. "You're the only one I've ever loved and the one that I dream about _every _night!" He proceeded dramatically, with clenched fists of false passion.

The professor began to speak "I-"

But was cut off by Finn who rose to his feet and placed a finger to the man's lips then said "No, please, don't say a word, it'll be too painful to hear you say you don't love me back. Just... Just... leave. If you don't truly love me then leave me here to drown in my sorrows"

The professor looked completely freaked out and had a look of almost fear on his face, he started to speedily walk off in the opposite direction looking back every couple of steps with a look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you!'

Finn strode back over to the group who were now sitting on the floor recovering from their laughing fits. He stood before them and took a bow. "Oh... my god Finn... that was... _brilliant!" _Rory managed to get out in between laughs.

"And HILAIRIOUS!" Steph exclaimed.

Finn laughed at their reactions "Glad you liked it"

"You know guys, I really can't be bothered to go to a club. Why don't we just hang out here and have a laugh?" Logan suggested.

"Logan Huntzberger, the _legendary_ party animal can't be bothered to go to a club! Gosh, I knew you'd grown up and stuff but WOW!" Steph exclaimed. But then agreed. "But to be perfectly honest, neither can I. I think I'd rather have a good old laugh with just us, what about you guys?" she asked, looking in the direction of Collin Finn and Rory.

"Yeah, to be honest that's more fun anyway" Collin agreed whilst the other two nodded.

"Ok, great!" Finn said, taking a seat on the ground with the others.

"You know what I think we should do?" Rory said.

"What?" Logan asked with a devilish grin.

"Play 'Never Have I Ever' I think it'll be rather interesting" she smirked.

"I love that idea!" Steph agreed.

"Sounds great! But may I just point out one problem" Finn said, the others all looked in his direction expectantly so he continued. "We need drinks, or even better, shots, to play never have I ever"

_Trust Finn to be the one to think of that! _Rory thought to herself.

"No problem, we can use the bar in the limo. It's only parked over there" He said, pointing in the direction of the limo. "Frank's parents live just round the corner from here, he walked to theirs and said he would stay there untill we needed picking up so he left it here" Logan explained, solving the problem.

"Perfect! Right, well that's where I'm heading! "Finn said as he stood up. "What's everyone drinking?"

"Scotch, neat" Logan and Collin replied in unison.

Finn then looked at the girls, waiting for their order. "Your pink concoction!" Rory answered with a cheeky smile. He nodded, returning her smile, glad that she liked the drink then looked at Steph.

"That blue-ish thing you made me last time!" She said giddily.

"Coming right up!" He said before turning on his heels towards the direction of the limo.

He returned a couple of minutes later, carrying a tray with 5 drinks on it. He distributed the drinks amongst the group of them before taking a seat between Steph and Logan. Logan was sitting next to Rory, who was sitting next to Collin who was sitting next to Steph who was sitting next to Finn.

"Ok, let's get this game going! Who's gunna start?" Rory asked.

"I will" Collin said. "Ok... never have I ever kissed a guy" Obviously both Rory and Steph took a drink but were relatively surprised when Finn did as well.

"And all this time I was thinking you were straight!" Rory laughed.

He rolled his eyes at her "I am! I was very, very, very drunk, way beyond my normal level of inebriation!" The others laughed but didn't take it any further.

"O...k" Steph spoke up, going round in the circle. "Never have I ever kissed a girl" Obviously the guys all took a drink but were astounded when Rory did too.

Logan chocked on his drink "What!"

"And who was questioning whose sexuality?" Finn asked.

She rolled her eyes at Finn then explained. "Ok, It was on spring break, and my I just point out that _she _kissed _me_" She said, making sure they clearly understood it.

"Ok, ok, but who was it!" Logan asked, eager to hear the answer to this question.

"Paris" Rory said in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground.

The other four erupted into fits of laughter, she glanced over at Logan to see what he said but he couldn't speak due to hysterics of laughter he was in.

"I'm sorry... P...Pa...Paris!" Steph got out in between laughs before erupting into uproarious laughter once again.

Once they're laughter finally died down Logan said "I don't think we're ever going to let you live that one down, Ace!"

"I figured!" She said with a chuckle.

"Ok, my go!" Finn said before continuing "never have I ever had sex in an elevator" They watched carefully around the group as they saw Steph, Logan and Collin take a drink.

"Ok, Logan, your turn" Steph said.

"O...k, never have I ever had a threesome"

"Really?" Rory asked, looking incredulously at Logan.

"No! Why? Have you?" he asked.

"No! Course not!" She replied adamantly.

"Then why sound so surprised that I haven't either?"

"Because... well... like, your, sorry used to be, the type of person that I would have assumed would have"

"Well your wrong." He said proudly.

"I apologize" She said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. She then looked around to see that the only person who had taken a drink was Steph!

"Steph!" She exclaimed, shocked that she had.

"What? Like most stories of this nature begin, I was drunk, and to be honest wasn't actually sure what the guy meant till I went into his hotel room and saw another woman! And I couldn't just back out then so I went along with it" She shrugged.

"When was this!" Collin asked, intrigued.

"Malia, 04" She replied.

"Aaaah yes, that was one memorable vacation" Logan recalled, thinking back to the wild vacation him and his friends had. "I believe you were touched up by the bar_man_ weren't you?" He laughed, looking in Collin's direction.

"What!" Rory asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey! In my defence he was dressed in very, very good drag!" He defended.

Once the laughter from the others had calmed down Finn spoke up looking in Rory's direction "Right love, I believe it's your turn"

"Ok, I wander if I can get all of you out in one go..." She mused. After a short pause she sat up "Oh my god, I've got it! Never have I ever sank a yacht!"

All four of them took a sip of their drinks."Fair enough, you got us there, but... never have I ever _stolen _a yacht!" He said looking pointedly in Rory's direction.

She chuckled then looked at Logan remembering that night and laughing once again. "Fair play, fair play. There's nothing I can say to that!" She said before taking a large gulp of her drink, Logan shortly after.

Looking down at his drink and realizing it was empty; Logan held his glass up and said "Finn, mind getting us another round?"

He gulped down the last of his drink before standing up "No problem" Then proceeded to collect everyone's glass and head off in the direction of the limo.

They were all very relaxed; sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them and crossed over, leaning on their hands stretched out behind them. Rory chuckled to herself "What?" Logan asked looking at her with a smile of his own.

"I was just thinking about that night. The night that we stole the yacht"

He then chuckled as well. "Yeah, that was a fun night"

"Until the cops caught us!" She exclaimed.

"True" He agreed. "That did spoil it slightly!"

"I can't believe I did it really. I mean, it's such an un-me thing to do! And I was the one that thought of it and pushed it!"

"Yeah, I have to say Ace, I was pretty surprised." He agreed. "The power of Mitchum Huntzberger, eh?"

"Indeed, god I was so angry! I think that was the first time I actually realized why you hated him" She said sincerely.

He gave her a sad smile. "I was so angry at him when I found out what he did!" He said looking down in his lap. She nodded in agreement and understanding."You should have told me you know." He said, looking up at her.

"I know, I just... didn't want to make things even worse between the two of you."

He nodded. "You'd tell me if he ever did something like that again, right?"

"I would" She confirmed.

"Good" He said before leaning in to kiss her.

They turned their heads realizing they had been ignoring Colin and Steph but realized that they obviously hadn't missed them. They were next to each other, whispering and laughing almost like they were a couple. Suddenly Steph looked up and was met by Collin's dark brown eyes focused on her. They each held their gaze when all of a sudden they both leaned in and kissed each other softly yet meaningfully on the lips. Steph soon pulled back and stood up, placing her fingers over her mouth as if not believing what had just happened. Colin sat their looking up at her, also surprised at the happenings of only a mere few seconds ago. Steph then looked over in Rory and Logan's direction suddenly remembering their presence. Rory and Logan too, sat there still, shocked by the sudden kiss. _I guess it was going to happen sometime _Logan thought to himself.

"O...k. Were gunna go help Finn with the drinks..." Logan said awkwardly, standing up and swiftly walking off in the direction of the limo closely followed by Rory.

Colin stood up and the couple stood there for what seemed like eternity but was really only about 30 seconds or so. "What... what just happened..." Collin stuttered, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"We kissed." Steph stated matter of factly.

"Well I know that... but... what does this mean?" Colin asked, hoping Steph knew the answer.

"I don't know..."

"Well does it mean _something?_"

"Again, I don't know. I can't help but think maybe it does mean something because this has happened so many times and we've always brushed it off as being a onetime thing, or that we were caught up in the moment or that it's never meant anything. But I don't know Colin, does it?" Steph asked. In her heart she did want it to mean something; she always wanted it to mean something. Whether she admitted it to herself or not, she loved Colin and had done so for years, and now with him standing there, his face lit up by the warm glow of the oil lamps, the soft beams of light reflecting of his dark brown eyes she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and kiss him senseless. But she had to resist.

This was Steph he was standing in front of. Stephanie Vanderbilt. The girl he'd loved since the day he'd met her, and also one of his best friends. She was so confident and friendly, he felt they had always had a special vibe between them and at times, knew she felt it too. Was Stephanie Vanderbilt the one for him? He hoped so. As he looked into her eyes as she stood there, her hair bouncing ever so slightly in the light breeze, looking so poised and gorgeous as she always did, he wanted to pick her up and spin her round and kiss her until he could kiss no more. "Then maybe it does mean something" he braved saying.

"Really?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Only if you want it to!" Collin added hastily, still unsure if she returned the love that he had for her.

"I do!" She blurted quickly.

"Good" He said. He felt like he was the happiest man ever, he got his girl, the one for him. "So does this mean we're... together?" He asked tentatively, just for confirmation.

"I guess so" she said gleefully.

"Good, because I've been dying to do this" Collin said before swiftly walking up to her and cupping her face with his hands, taking a couple of seconds to stare into her eyes and admire her beauty before crashing his lips down onto hers and kissing her full of force and passion. After the lack of oxygen became a problem they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, it was as if they didn't want to look away because when they did they would wake up and realize it was just a dream. A minute or so later, Steph finally spoke.

"I'm so happy" She stated simply. Although it was a simple few words, the emotion that clung to each of them made it mean so much more.

"Me too" Colin replied before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

"I guess we should go find the others" Steph said.

"Your right, we probably should" He agreed. "Let's go" They walked off in the direction of the limo, hand in hand, with Steph leaning her head on Colin's shoulder. They were happier than ever.

* * *

><p>After realizing they still had black paint on their faces, Rory and Logan washed it off then sad around in the limo chatting and laughing away about Finn's declaration of love to the professor. "He looked like he was having a stroke or something!" Logan said before their attention was turned to the opening limo door. In walked Steph and Colin, his arm around her shoulders with huge grins plastered on their faces. No one really knew what to say. They had all been awaiting this day for years and now that it had arrived they were all speechless. Logan and Rory had told Finn about what happened outside so he was fully aware of the situation. Logan was the first to break the silence.<p>

"Well let's crack open the champaign then!" He exclaimed before walking over to the fridge. He opened the door then paused and looked over at them "Wait, this is a crack-open-the-champaign-moment, right?"Just to make sure he hadn't got the wrong idea.

"Yes! Go ahead and open the champaign!" Colin said happily.

"Good!" He said with a smile and proceeded to open the bottle with a bang and pour it into five glasses.

"Well all I have to say is it's about bloody time!" Finn said, rising from his seat and giving Steph a hug and doing the hand-shake-pull-into-man-hug thing with Colin. Logan did the same then Steph went and sat down with Rory while to guys were standing talking.

"I'm so happy for you! You two are so cute together!" Rory exclaimed.

"Thanks, and I know, I can't believe it!" She squealed before launching into a hug that Rory happily returned.

"But, I have to agree with Finn, it is about time!" Rory laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone can see that you two were perfect for each other and were obviously going to end up together!"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, from the first time I met you two, I could tell that you were meant to be together and that you liked each other!"

Steph blushed before taking a sip of her champaign, followed by Rory. "To be honest I think it's good that it happened now rather than any sooner." Steph said.

"Why's that?" Rory wondered.

"I don't really know, I just think Colin's grown up a lot more especially in the last year. I don't think he would have been ready a couple of years ago.

"I get what you mean" she nodded.

"And I think seeing how happy Logan is with you, long term, really opened his mind up to commitment more"

It was Rory's turn to blush then, before asking "What about Finn? Do you think he'll ever settle down?"

"I'm not sure. A couple of years ago I think I would have said no, but now... I'm not so sure. Beyond his bachelor exterior I think He's kind of jealous of his friends in a way, I think he does want to settle down eventually. I mean, I love him, but I could never be with him. He's larger than life and a lot to take in; I think he's really got to find the one that's right for him. The one that will love his crazy ways enough to put up with it 24/7, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Somehow I think he will find the one for him though" She said. Both girls were looking in the boys direction while talking, then Colin caught their eye.

"What are you girls talking about?" He asked.

"No-thing" Steph replied in a sing-song voice.

"You sure about that?" Colin asked, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets with a devilish grin on his face.

"Not at all" Steph replied, matching his smile before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Anyone else feel like throwing up?" Logan asked in a joking manner while grabbing the bottle and topping up everyone's champaign.

Steph rolled her eyes at him then Colin sat down next to her, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing her on the cheek. Logan then joined them, sinking down into the comfy leather seats at the rounded end of the limo, placing his arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory leaned into him and sighed with contentment. Finn then joined them.

"Okay, well I'd like to say cheers, cheers to Steph and Collin _finally _getting together" Logan said playfully with a smile on his face as he raised his glass "And cheers to the future!"

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed, leaning forward and clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

"You know what I love?" Rory asked, settling back into the comfy leather seat.

"What?" Steph asked.

"I love that now we can do anything we want and go wherever, you know? Like that inspirational keep sake you gave me" She said, looking in Logan's direction "that said 'Anything's Possible'. It's true, And like Take That said in their song The Greatest Day 'the future is ours to find' everything's just... wide open, It's so exciting!"

"Cheers to our futures being wide open" Logan said with a bright smile, raising his glass again. The others did the same before taking another sip.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, quick thing, BIG thank you to my amaaaazing beta and friend Julie! she's been so much help! and so has my best friend Vicki (Smithi123) given me lots of ideas for this chapter!<strong>

**Em xx**


	4. Futures and Skylines

**Hey guys! Massive ****apology about how late this chapter is! Sorry, I have just been so busy I promise i will TRY to update more often! Hopefully the fact that it's an extra long chapter makes up for it! **

**As always, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Smithi123, Julie-Sue, JJsMommy27, Sharlene628, Summer2391, Rori Potter, Serendipity 10. Those of you who are regular reviewers, it is really appreciated! the more reviews I get the quicker I write! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Futures and Skylines<span>

For the rest of the night they hung out in the limo, chatting, laughing, drinking and mucking around. They all had a brilliant time and before they knew it it was 3:00am! They decided to call it a night and Frank dropped them back to their apartments. Colin stayed at Steph's, claiming it was because it was 'closer' and more 'convenient' but they all knew that was a load of rubbish! Logan was happy to see two of his best friends finally happy together, he knew they would drive each other crazy but also be great as a couple. Having recovered from their hangovers Rory and Logan just decided to take it easy and have a relaxing day, lounging around the apartment seeing as they didn't have anything pressing that they needed to do. Rory was wearing sweats, curled up on the sofa reading a book with Logan stretched out at the other end doing the same.

Out of the blue Rory put her book down in her lap and turned to Logan. "Logan, what are we going to do now?" she asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"Hang on..." He muttered, wanting to finish his page.

"No, Logan!" she said slightly annoyed. He had no idea why.

"What?" He asked, looking up.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked again

"What do you mean? Right now?"

"No! As in like work. Where are we going to work? Where are we going to live? Will we be working near each other? What if we're not? What's going on in San Francisco? Did you get the job? Are you going to move there? What am I going to do? Will-"

"Woah, woah, woah." He said braking her train of quick fire questions. "Where's this coming from?" He asked, putting his book down on the coffee table and sitting up.

"What do you mean where is this coming from? We haven't talked about what we're going to do now _once_! I didn't get the job at the paper I applied to so I don't know what I'm doing! Then you've been out in California doing interviews over there and I have absolutely no idea what's going on because you _never _talk to me about it! I don't know if you're going to work out there or not or weather your moving there, how am I meant to know when you never talk to me!"

"So it's all my fault?"

"Well who else's fault is it!" She asked, getting angry and standing up in a huff, slamming her book down on the coffee table!

"Rory, calm down. We'll figure this out." He said, standing up, facing her and putting a comforting hand on the top of her arm in an attempt to calm her.

Rory shrugged his arm off and walked away flailing her arms about in frustration, he just wasn't getting it! "For once in your life just take something seriously!"

"I am! There's just no point in getting stressed over it, it's only going to make matters worse!"

"But this isn't something that you can just _put off till next week_ Logan! It's important!" She shouted.

He didn't understand where this sudden outburst had come from. Everything was fine then suddenly she was all angry? He was about to defend himself when his phone rang. _'ring ring, ring ring' _"I have to get that, It's my work phone." He said retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"We're in the middle of a conversation!"

"It could be important!" he said before answering the phone and pressing it to his ear as he walked round the corner into his office area. "Logan Huntzberger"

She let out an RRGGG of frustration before stomping off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was walking down the aisle in the supermarket in Hartford, looking down, checking off the items on her list. She walked straight into the back of a tall man. She looked up "Oh, I'm so-" When the man turned around she was met by a familiar pair of brown eyes. "-sorry! Max! What are you doing here?"<p>

"Lorelai, hi. Funnily enough, I'm getting groceries. What are you doing in Hartford?" He enquired.

"Oh, I just needed a few things and was passing through so I thought I may as well grab them from here. Then, being my normal clumsy self, I proceeded to walk directly into the back of a man." She laughed.

"You never were an elegant one!" He chuckled. "I haven't seen you in years then suddenly I see you twice in two days!"

"Aren't you a lucky man?" She teases. "So how was dinner with your parents last night?" She asked, remembering yesterday he said he had to go to have dinner with them.

"It was fine, pretty uneventful. What about you? What did you do last night?"

"Not much really, watched a film, ordered Chinese food. The normal."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I like to think I'm wiser, but sometimes I really doubt that!"

He laughed. "Would you...err... do you err... maybe want to grab a cup of coffee?" He asked nervously.

"Ummm. sure. I'm never one to turn down coffee!"

* * *

><p>Rory sat at the kitchen counter clutching a hot mug of steaming coffee, feeling bad for the way she had yelled at Logan. He hadn't done anything wrong. She was just taking her panic out on him which was in no way fair. Then when he was trying to reassure her and calm her she just had a go at him for it.<p>

She leaned her elbow on the table and ran a hand through her hair. Logan entered the room sheepishly. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him. Mad at him for what he didn't know! She looked a lot calmer. He slowly approached the kitchen counter and placed his Blackberry on the worktop before cautiously taking a seat on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Logan I'm so sorry! I was just panicking about what we were going to do now and I was taking it out on you, which really isn't fair! Then I yelled at you for trying to calm me down, all you were doing is trying to help! God, I'm so horrible!" She said, resting her head in her hand.

He chuckled before squeezing her other hand. "Ace, you're not horrible-"

"Yes I am!" She interrupted.

"No, you're not. You were just getting yourself worked up." She gave him a sad smile. "And hey, look, we'll work it out, okay?" He said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him properly. "Your right, we may not have it all figured out right now but we will. Remember what you were saying last night? About everything being wide open and being able to do anything, anywhere and how exciting that prospect is?"

She laughed lightly. "What?" He asked.

"You're so great. I was all horrible and you're still being really nice to me!"

"I thought we already established that you weren't horrible?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I love you Ace"

"I love you too" She said as he leaned in and gave her a long kiss.

When they broke apart he spoke again. "Oh and It was pretty important that I took that call because that has a big bearing on what we do now"

"And to think I tried to stop you from taking it!" She laughed. "Who was it?"

"The offices in San Francisco"

"Reeealy, and what did they want?"

"To tell me I got the job!" He said with a massive smile.

"Oh my god! Logan, that's great!" She said jumping up from her seat and launching him into a huge hug. When she let go and stood between his legs she said. "Oh I knew you'd get it! You so deserve it, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you" He replied sincerely, kissing her softly on the lips.

She pulled back when a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Wait, does this mean you're moving to San Francisco!"

"Ahh, that brings me onto the next part of the conversation. He said he had decided he is going to open the main base of the company somewhere else because San Francisco isn't the most ideal location for business. So he's launching it in New York! But he doesn't want to move from San Francisco. So, although he would still be the main leader of the company back in Palo Alto, he wants me to run the New York branch!"

"Oh my god Logan! That's amazing!" She squealed. "So that means you'll be working in New York?"

"That's right. So I was thinking, and this is only an idea we don't have to, but I thought we could move to New York and you could find a paper to work at there. Because for starters it has some of the _best _newspapers in the country and there are loads to choose from. Big ones, small ones, loads of different ones that cover different aspects of news and-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "That sounds perfect"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" she confirmed with a smile. "Now, I'm starved! Shall we order a pizza?"

"Yeah, definitely." He said with a smile, handing her the phone.

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan sat on the sofa; he had his feet up resting on the coffee table with Rory curled up into his side. They had just polished off a pizza and were now sat in a comfortable silence.<p>

"We're moving to New York" Rory stated happily, looking up at him with an enormous grin.

"I know" He said with a grin matching hers.

"I can't wait!" she said, snuggling in to him. "Where are we going to live? What about your apartment there?" She pondered.

"Well I was thinking we should get a new apartment, one that's bigger. I didn't intend to keep that place long term; it was just for me while I was out there. We're going to need more bedrooms for when your mum comes to stay and stuff. And it's a bit small anyway, if we want to have friends over. Also, that place isn't exactly personalized so it would be nice to make our place more personal, you know?"

She nodded. "Sounds perfect." They fell into another comfortable silence before she said. "I should probably ring my mum and tell her"

"Well why don't you do that while I clear up?" he suggested, getting up and picking up the empty cardboard pizza box.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Okay, well thank you"

He just smiled before walking off into the kitchen area.

Rory picked up her phone from the table and dialled the familiar number of her mother. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"_Fruit of my loins!" _her mother exclaimed down the phone in her normal cheery tone.

"Hey mom"

"_Did you have a good time last night?"_

"I did! It was great; we had a really good time. We painted our names in massive black letters on the walls at Yale!"

"_Wow! Tomorrow every headline in America will say 'Rory Rebels!'" _Rory just laughed at her mom. _"And I used alliteration! Some of your fancy journalism talent must be rubbing off on me!"_

Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother's antics even though Lorelai couldn't see. "Anyway, I actually rung because I have something to tell you"

"_Me too!" _

"You first"

"_Okaaay, well... guess who I bumped into in the supermarket today?"_

"Beyoncé? I hear she got sick of someone doing her shopping for her. Something about them always getting the wrong milk" she joked.

Lorelai ignored her daughter's antics. _"Max" _she stated simply.

"Really?"

"_Yeah and when I say bumped into him, I literally mean bumped into him! I was looking at my list and I walked straight in the back of him!" _Rory laughed out loud before her mother continued. _"So anyway, we talked for a bit and then he asked if I wanted to go for coffee"_

"Did you go?"

"_Yeah, and we had a great time, I know this may not be a great thing to say but it was just like it used to be, like nothing ever changed."_

"Do you think there's a possible reconciliation coming?"

"_I don't know. Maybe. If there is though, I don't want to rush anything. My relationship record isn't very good in the last several years and If anything does happen I want to be sure it's right, you know?"_

"Yeah, that's very wise." She mused. Her mother had made her fare share of mistakes but ultimately, she just wanted her to be happy. Rory looked up and she saw Logan come back in the room and sit down on the sofa beside her and she lied down next to him with his arms wrapped securely around her.

Lorelai chuckled._ "And just earlier I was telling Max how wise I'd gotten! Okay, so enough about me, what's your news?" _

"Okay, you ready..." She looked up at Logan with a big smile, He knew what she was about to say and smiled back. "Logan and I are moving to New York!"

After a short pause on the other line, Lorelai said _"Wow hun..."_

"I know! Wow! This morning I was like freaking out about what we were going to do because we hadn't really talked about it then suddenly everything just fit into place. Logan got a call from..."

Logan looked down at his Ace in his arms. She was talking so animatedly about how their plans for the future came about. He was so happy to see her so excited about it, just as he was.

"...So yeah, that's pretty much it! We're going to look for a bigger place than the one he's already got out there so we can have people over and come and stay etc. I can't wait!"

"_That's great hun" _Although she sounded fairly genuine, the tone in her voice eluded to the fact that she wasn't over the moon about it.

"You don't sound excited" Rory frowned.

"Oh no, I am sweets! I'm just gunna miss you!"

"I know, and I'll miss you too but we're getting a bigger place so you can come stay for the weekend and we'll come down as much as we can" Logan began to kiss down her neck making her squirm. "Err mom? I have to go, but I'll speak to you soon."

"_Bye hun"_

"Bye" Rory said, quickly hanging up and putting her phone on the table before turning over so she was looking up at Logan.

"Did she not seem very happy about it?" He asked.

"I dunno, I think she's just going to miss me, you know? I don't think she likes the idea of me not needing her anymore, and doing my own thing"

He nodded in understanding. "So, I don't have to start work for another few weeks because he needs to finish setting up the business and stuff in New York, so I was thinking we should start apartment hunting! What do you think?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds great! I can't wait! I'll start looking online for places for us to go and look at!" She said, getting all excited.

He smiled brightly. "Sounds good. So, have we got anything we need to do this week?"

"I don't think so, oh wait, yeah, on Friday Stars Hollow wanted to throw me a bon voyage party so we have to go to that. But other than that, I don't think so"

"Ok, good. Why don't we go and stay in our apartment in New York for the week and come back on Friday? That way we don't have to keep driving back up there to look at apartments then we can come back on Saturday for the party" He suggested.

"Good Idea. Why don't we drive up there later today? We might as well. We have noting planned and that way we can start looking at apartments tomorrow"

"Yeah, let's do that" he said, pecking her on the lips before rising from his seat on the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

As Lorelai walked through her beloved inn towards the kitchen her phone began to ring. She retrieved the phone from her pocket and looked down at the screen. A huge grin spread across her face as the screen read:

_**Max Medina**_

"Why hello there, please press one to hear my plans for murdering Michele, press two to hear my top ten reasons of why I so desperately need a cup of coffee, or press three to have a delightful conversation with an incredible woman named Lorelai" She answered in her normal, cheery tone.

"I think I'm going to go with three, although one could be pretty interesting too" Max said, playing along with Lorelai's antics.

"Oh yeah, one of them involved a very big blender" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Wow, he must be pretty annoying today" He commented.

"It's Michele, what do you expect?" She brushed off.

"True. Now I called to see if you wanted to do something sometime this week?" Maybe dinner?"

"I would love to, but I'm really busy this week. Things are crazy at the inn; I have to work evenings most of this week. Apparently September weddings are all the rage at the moment! I have two weddings this week! TWO! I think I may just collapse of exhaustion, although there are two very large, very tasty looking cakes in the kitchen so I won't die of starvation, although that could lead to being killed by the brides... maybe that's not such a good idea after all..." She mused.

Max just chuckled at how over dramatic Lorelai was. "Well I guess we won't get to see each other then" He said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Oh wait! The town's throwing Rory a Bon Voyage party on Friday night, why don't you come to that with me? I know it's not exactly a romantic dinner but it will be fun and quirky and when Kirk's there it's guaranteed to be funny"

"Well, that sounds great! When shall I get there?"

"Get to mine about 5pm and we can walk down together"

"Sounds good" He smiled. "Lorelai, I have to go; I have a class to teach. But i'll see you Saturday at 5?"

"I'll be the one wearing the one wearing a cut superwoman costume with a cape and everything!" She joked.

"I beg of you not to"

She chuckled. "Bye"

"Bye" He said. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket, by this time she was standing in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned around and was met by Sookie giving her a questioning look.

"What's with the big grin and dreamy eyes?"

"I do not have _dreamy eyes_!"

"Oh yes you do! Now who was that?" Sookie almost demanded.

"Ok, well, it's a long story. See, I was at Rory's graduation the other day and I bumped into Max-" She began but was cut off by Sookie.

"Max! That was Max? As in Max Medina, Max? As in guy-that-you-were-engaged-to-but-backed-out-just-before-the-wedding-ngiht Max?"

"Yes, _that_ Max. We talked and stuff and It was great. He's a really great guy, you know? Then yesterday I bumped into him in the supermarket in Hertford and he asked to go for coffee so we did. And... well... yeah. He's coming to Rory's Bon Voyage party on Friday."

"Wow..." Sookie said, still processing what Lorelai had just said. To be honest Sookie sort of thought Lorelai should take a break, what with being engaged to Luke then calling it off then on and then marrying Chris. She thought it was too soon. But she wasn't going to tell Lorelai that. After all, she did just want her to be happy. "So, does this mean you two are... back together?"

"I think so. I mean we haven't actually talked about it but I... I dunno, I just feel like it's so right. Max has always been an amazing guy and it feels like nothings changed. I'm not going to rush into anything though."

"Good, that's good."

There was a small silence between the two as they were both thinking. "Well I should go, lot's of preparations to be done" Lorelai said, heading towards the door

"Oh yeah, and I've got food to cook, lot's and lot's of food!" Sookie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Logan sauntered into the kitchen area in grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt having just rolled out of bed. He saw Rory sitting at the breakfast bar engrossed in the news paper, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, hair up and make-up done.<p>

She turned around having heard a noise. "Morning sleepy head" She rose from her seat and put her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "Why are you up so early?"

"Its 10:35, the whole world is up!"

"Not this again" He said, playfully rolling his eyes, thinking back the conversation they frequently used to have when they lived together in New Haven.

She laughed and stepped away from the embrace walking back into the kitchen area. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Please" He answered, getting another mug out of the cupboard and handing it to her. She filled it with the hot beverage and handed it back to him before topping up her own mug.

"So, I have been looking online and found a couple of apartments in New York that look great and just what we're looking for. I rung the realtor earlier and she said we can look at them both today."

"That sounds great, Ace. The sooner we find a place, the better" he smiled.

"Exactly" She agreed.

"Where abouts are they?"

"Well funnily enough, they're actually really close together. They're both on the Upper East Side of New York on 5th Avenue itself!" She said excited, he thought it was cute! "They're both opposite Central Park! Both of them are penthouse apartments, one building's got 32 floors and the other ones got 46 I think."

"They sound great!" He said, genuinely looking forward to looking round their possible future home. "And in really great locations!" She nodded in agreement. "Do you have a preference out of the two?"

"Not really, ones a bit bigger but I think the layout of the other place is better. There are pros and cons for both so I guess we'll just have to have a look and see which one feels right." He nodded and smiled as he finished the last sip of his coffee and put his mug in the sink. "Oh, and both places have a private roof top!" She squealed with excitement.

His features were taken over by an ear to ear grin; it made him so happy thinking of his future with Rory. "They sound great" he said, pecking her on the cheek before he began to walk through the living area to the bedroom area. "I better get ready so we can go see them, I'll be done in 20 minutes" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Roughly 20 minutes later they were heading out of the apartment. He locked the door behind them and followed Rory into the elevator. As they arrived in the apartment lobby, Rory asked. "How are we getting there?"<p>

"I thought I'd drive?" He answered her. "I've got the Porsche parked in the underground garage under the building."

"Oh ok, sounds good"

15 minutes later they pulled up outside the first apartment building. They stepped out of the car and walked up to the tall building, admiring it. It was very classy, nice brickwork, yet modern at the same time. Just the right balance. Opposite the building, behind the tall trees you could see the wonderful, vast land that was Central Park. As far as location and aesthetics goes, this place was near enough perfect! They made their way inside the building. The interior was just as impressive as the exterior. It was modern yet sophisticated, and had a welcoming feel to it.

They were greeted by the doorman and asked what he could do for them as he obviously didn't recognise them as one of the inhabitants of the apartments. "Good morning sir, madam." He said, tipping his head slightly in their direction. "I'm Richard, what can I do for you?"

"Good Morning. We're here to view an apartment. The real estate agent is supposed to already be here" Logan replied in a friendly tone, matching that of the doorman.

"Ahh, yes. Your here to look at the penthouse!" it was more of a statement but they nodded anyway to confirm that is what they were indeed doing. "The real estate agent is already waiting for you in the apartment. Head on up to the top floor, she'll greet you up there."

"Thank you" Rory said as they began to head towards the elevator.

"Oh, and it's a really great place" He added with a genuine smile. They returned the smile before stepping into the elevator and waiting for the doors to close to take them to the top floor.

"This place is amazing, I love it" Logan commented.

"It really is, isn't it? And Richard seemed nice" she replied.

"Yeah" Logan said with a slight chuckle, stepping out of the elevator onto the chocolate brown carpet. The hallway was quite wide, with plant pots in the corners either side of the elevator doors. The walls were painted in a dark beige colour with wall lamps that caused the light to reflect off the walls, it gave it a calm, relaxing feel. At the end of the hallway was a large, wooden door, It had a simple knocker in the middle at the top with a peep hole below and a key whole and handle off to the left.

Rory and Logan approached the door, hand in hand. "I guess we just knock?" Logan shrugged. "The doorman said the agent was already in there"

"I guess so" she shrugged.

He tapped the knocker twice and after a short pause the door was opened to reveal a tall, blonde haired woman dressed in a fashionable grey pantsuit. Her hair was pinned back into a stylish messy bun and she had a pleasant smile on her face. "Hi, you must be Miss Gilmore, nice to meet you, I'm Courtney." She introduced herself, stretching out her hand for Rory to shake, which she did.

"Nice to meet you, and please, call me Rory." She smiled. "Oh, and this is my boyfriend Logan" She said, looking in his direction.

"Nice to meet you" She said, shaking his hand.

"You too" he responded politely.

"Right well please, come in, come in" she said, standing aside to let them into the apartment.

Rory and Logan walked into the apartment and stood, speechless. Neither of them knew what to say, the moment they stepped in they both knew it was perfect.

There was a small foyer area with light wooden flooring and beige walls, lit with spot lights in the ceiling. There was an alcove in the wall on the right, in which there were several shelves for shoes and a coat rack above. To the left was a white door leading to a good sized, very modern toilet. Slightly further into the apartment you reached the main living area. The light wooden flooring continued, with the back wall left as bare bricks giving it a very modern feel. The other walls were covered in a simple yet tasteful cream colour. Leather sofas faced a wall with a large, flat screen T.V built into it, just below it, also built in, was a very modern fireplace, just a simple strip of flames. Either side, there were tall, floor to ceiling shelves fitted into slim alcoves of the wall. A fluffy rug was situated under the low glass coffee table. Against the brick wall was a large sound system and shelves for CD's.

It was contemporary yet had a homely feel. This vibe continued as you veer round to the left into the kitchen area in the corner of the apartment. The kitchen was open and spacious, with lovely dark slate flooring with under-floor heating so it's not too cold! The cabinets were beech wood with polished black granite worktops. An island was situated in the middle of the kitchen with breakfast bar stools on the outside facing in and a large wine fridge on the inner side. The wall cabinets had glass fronts and were lit from the inside giving the kitchen a nice glow. Opposite the kitchen was the dining area, a beautiful, large dining table with thick dark wooden legs and a glass table top accompanied by tall brown leather chairs sat under the three low lights that hung from the ceiling.

Round the corner there was another large open area with a pool table and a poker table, also a bar. Perfect for entertaining and hanging out with friends. At the other end of the apartment were the bedrooms. After the foyer, if you turn right you come to a cream carpeted area with the same beige walls as in the foyer. A wide hallway had a door on the left side. This led to a large office with two beautiful mahogany corner desks in each corner and comfy, tall backed leather office chairs. There was a comfy sofa with a coffee table in the middle, perfect for relaxing and reading a book. There is plenty of space for their many books on the floor to ceiling mahogany shelves occupying an entire wall. In a corner of the room next to one of the desks was a coffee machine; this really was the ideal office for the two of them! Coming out of the office, further on in the hallway there was a door on the other side. This led to a beautiful big bedroom. Another bedroom came after this and finally at the end of the hallway was the master bedroom.

It had double doors leading into the huge room; it had cream carpets and deep red walls, elegant and modern. At one end was a comfy looking, king sized bed. Attached to the dark brown headboard were two nightstands with silver lamps on each. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite their bed. At the other end of the room was a sofa and coffee table, and also two doors. One leading to a huge en-suit bathroom with stone floors and granite counter tops. It had his and hers sinks with a long horizontal mirror above them. There was a toilet and both a bath and a shower, with heated towel rails next to each. The other door in the bedroom led to a dressing room. As you walk in the three walls ahead were covered in one large unit. Many wardrobes and drawers, tie racks and shelves, shoe racks and jewellery stands lined the walls in a dark oak wood. On the far wall there was a gap in the unit in which there was a built in dressing table. A large mirror, lit from behind sat on the wall with a comfy chair to sit on. It was incredible!

Rory and Logan stood in the middle of the living area and looked at each other. Who knew a simple look could say so much? They both thought the place was absolutely incredible and just right. Logan was the first to speak.

"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" He said, looking around and taking it all in.

"It is, isn't it?" She replied, agreeing with him as she wondered over to the lounge area. "Wow, have you _seen _this fire! It's like a little strip of flames! It's so cool!" She exclaimed, looking at it in what can only be described as awe.

"I know, and this kitchen!" He said as he slowly made his way into the kitchen area running his hands over the granite counter tops. "You have to see this wine fridge Ace, it's incredible" He said as he took a look inside the massive fridge with lots of shelves. He noticed you could set different sections to different temperatures depending on how hot or cold the drink should be kept. For instance you could set the red wine section to room temperature while having white wine kept cold at the same time.

"Oh, no, you are going to _love _this!" She exclaimed, walking round the corner into the games room. "Come here!" She signalled frantically at him with her hand to come over.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" He said as he made his way over to where she was standing. "Oh... my god! It's like this place was especially built for us or something! This poker table's amazing!" He said, running his fingers over the leather edge to it.

They both walked back into the living area and faced each other. "I love it, Ace." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me too, it's perfect. I mean _everything _is perfect" She replied, placing her hands on his chest and giving him a chaste kiss.

Courtney stood, leaning on the kitchen counter, pleased that the couple seemed to love the apartment. "I'm so glad you like it. It's just been completely re-modelled so it comes with all the furnishings! Oh, and you haven't even seen the rest of it yet!" She said, leading them into the carpeted hallway and threw to first door to the office.

"Wow, it's huge!" Logan commented.

"Yeah, and it has plenty of room to store my books!" She said excitedly as she clung on Logan's arm staring up at the shelves in awe.

He chuckled. "We couldn't buy a place that didn't have enough space for your books, Ace!" He joked.

"Exactly" she said with a bright smile before walking over to the coffee machine. "Ooo, it has a coffee machine! And these desks are amazing" she commented, running her hand along the hardwood surface.

"Their mahogany" Courtney chimed in.

"Nice" Logan mused.

"They are, aren't they? Would you like to see the bedrooms?"

They nodded and followed Courtney out of the room and down the hallway into the next room. They looked around the two spare bedrooms, falling in love with the apartment more and more as they entered each room. Finally they came to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the double doors.

"And this..." Courtney said, placing a hand on each door knob and slowly revealing the bedroom "...is the master bedroom!"

"It's huge" Rory said, simply. Not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah" Logan agreed.

"Why are there two doors over there?" Rory asked Courtney.

"This one..." Courtney said, leading them over to the bathroom door "...is the en-suit bathroom"

"Oh my gosh, it has two sinks! Logan, it has two sinks!" she bounced up and down happily.

"I know" he commented with amusement evident in his voice.

"I was so jealous when my mum got her house redone and she had two sinks, now I can rub it in her face that we do too _and_ our bathrooms bigger than hers!" Rory said excitedly.

Logan laughed at Rory and kissed her neck. "Good"

Courtney then piped up "It is a gorgeous bathroom, isn't it? Would you like to see where the other door leads to?"

"Yes please!" Rory said bouncing up and down excitedly awaiting what was to come.

They were led into the dressing room; Logan was the first to speak.

"Okay, I've seen quite a few dressing rooms in my time and I am yet to see one as nice as this!" He said, marvelling at the dark wooden cupboards lit up with spotlights.

"This is incredible" Rory agreed.

"Oh and there's one more thing to show you..." Courtney trailed off with a cheeky grin, making her way out of the dressing room and out of the bedroom. Rory and Logan followed, wondering what else she had to show them. As they walked through the hallway, past the bedroom doors, Courtney turned around so she was walking backwards in front of them and said "You are going to _love _it!" then almost squealed before stopping and pointed her arms out to the right displaying a modern wooden staircase going up with a door at the top. Neither of them had noticed this before as it was tucked away.

Without saying a word Rory darted up the stairs, her curiosity peaked. Logan followed her close behind.

_Wow, this really is exciting seeing as it warranted a Gilmore running! _Logan chuckled to himself. Before he had time to get through the door he heard Rory say "Oh.. _my god..._"

He stepped out onto the rooftop and stood, stunned. The view of the city was indescribable. Looking to the right you could see the picture perfect New York skyline. Tall sky scrapers for miles and miles, and in the distance you could see the Empire State Building. As you look to the right the scenery changed completely. Instead of a bustling yet marvellous city it was calm and peaceful. Miles and Miles of green was the scene of Central Park, a large lake with surrounding trees was a focal point. Beautiful didn't begin to describe it.

This view really was something to marvel at! Logan stood behind Rory and encircled his arms around her waist and bent his head down to place a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. Then he whispered "This is remarkable"

"Yeah" was all she managed to whisper, still taken aback by the scene before her.

They looked around behind them noticing there was a sitting area. Big comfy chairs with one sofa surrounding a rustic fire pit, perfect for keeping you warm in the evenings.

Rory turned to face Logan and, with a sad smile, said "This place seems _too_ perfect"

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe we shouldn't question it, just accept that we've found the perfect place" He said, looking around at what could be theirs very shortly.

"Don't you just love it though? It's amazing" She said.

"I really do love it" he agreed sincerely.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Courtney's voice. "I'm so glad you love the place. I'll leave you two alone for a while to have another look around on your own; I'll be in the living room when you're done. But please, take your time, and remember, you don't have to decide today" she smiled then walked back down the stairs into the apartment.

"Shall we go back down and have another look around?" Rory asked.

"Yeah-" Logan began to reply but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "You go on back inside and I'll take this then join you when I'm done" He said, touching her arm as he walked off, grasping the phone from his pocket while she headed back into the apartment.

"Hey" he said in a cheery voice, noting it was Steph calling him.

"Hey" She replied in an equally cheery tone. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, you?"

"Yeah tha... COLIN!" Logan held the phone away from his ear slightly after the loud shriek down the phone at his other friend. "One second Logan" she said before he heard the phone being placed on a surface and the Steph walking away yelling "Colin I swear, if you take one more bite of my cake..."

He just laughed to himself. He'd always had a soft spot for Stephanie Vanderbilt. Even from a very young age they were always really close and as they grew up their bond became unbreakable. He confided in her and vice versa. Although he loved his other two friends dearly and couldn't do without them, it just wasn't the same as what he had with Steph. Whenever he needed to talk to someone about anything, she was the one he would go to, well her or Honor but Steph was around him more so tended to know the situation more thoroughly. He was always the one she came to with her problems with Colin or anything really. He drifted from his thoughts as he heard her come back on the line.

"Sorry about that, I'm back"

"You sound just like an old married couple! He joked.

"You think you're so funny!"

"Well I'm no Tommy Cooper but I'd like to think I was relatively funny, yes." He replied in mock seriousness. She just laughed before he asked "So, how are things going between you two?"

He heard her close a door, obviously going in another room so Colin couldn't hear her conversation. "Really well actually! I mean, this has been a long time coming but... I don't know, it's just so easy. It's just like it was before really, you know, good friends but..."

"With benefits" He finished for her with a laugh.

"No! Well yes, but..." He laughed again at her confusion of what to say. "I guess I just mean that I think it's easy because we get along so well _because _we're already really good friends."

He took a second to understand what she had said before saying "Steph"

"Yeah?"

"You happy?"

"Yeah, I am"

"I'm glad" He said sweetly. And he really was, he was glad Steph had finally sorted things out with Colin and settled down and was now happy.

After a short pause Steph spoke up. "So, I actually called you for a reason. I was going to ask you if you and Rory wanted to come out tonight with me, Colin and Finn?"

"I'd love to but... I'm out of town" He finished, he wasn't sure if he and Rory were going to tell everyone about their move to New York yet so decided to say that but knowing Steph she would probably ask about where he was and what he was doing anyway so he'd eventually have to tell her.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "Where?"

"Uhh, New York"

"Why are you there?"

"Well... okay, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to the others yet, ok?"

"Okay" She agreed.

"Rory and I are in New York looking at apartments"

"Like, to live in?"

"I think I've said this to Rory before, I know it is cliché but yes I do intend to live in my apartment"

"So your moving to New York!"

"Yep! The job I applied for in San Francisco asked me to manage the main branch of the company in New York and we figured it's perfect to move there because there are loads of papers for Rory to work at. So, yeah... we're moving to New York!"

"Wow! Firstly, congrats on the job Logan!"

"Thanks"

"And secondly, I would say I'm sad that you're moving away from New Haven when we just got you back from London and New York, but... Colin and I are actually thinking of moving to New York _together!_"

"_Together?_" He asked in shock

"Together" She confirmed.

"Wow"

"I know it's quick but we figured why wait? We've practically lived together in collage anyway; I mean I always stayed with you guys and stuff. And mainly, we know this is going to work because we've been friends for years and always liked each other; we figured we may as well just skip the middle stage. So, like you said there are loads of job opportunities in New York and most importantly, The McRae's lawyer firm is in the city!"

"Fair enough, well that'll be great! Now we just need Finn to move out here as well and we'll all be back together again"

"Yeah, just like it's meant to be" She smiled.

He spent the next 10 minutes or so telling Steph all about the apartment they had found that was just perfect and where it was etc. Before he headed inside to find Rory, reluctant to leave the picture perfect landscape before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review letting me know what you think and what you want to happen! :)<strong>

**As always, a big thanks to my beta Julie who inspires me to keep going and is always full of good ideas! :) **


	5. Engagedgettingmarried!

**AN: Ok, i want to start by apologizing profusely for the enormous delay on this chapter! SORRY! I've just had loads going on, and i know this is a short one but i figured i would just get this one out and hopefully get my next one out within the next week, also it seemed to end in quite a rounded place:) **

**Anyway, as usual a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who favourited and alerted me and an especially big thank you to those of you that reviewed it! you're what keeps me writing! so thank you to: AddictedToGilmoreGirls, Curley-Q, JJsMommy27, Keep It Lowkey, red lightening, Rori Potter, Puppieluvabby, Smithi123 and Serendipity10! You guys are amazing:D**

**Also, apologies that theres not a lot of Rogan interaction in this one! Just had to get this bit done! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Engaged...getting...married!<span>

After his conversation with Steph he came back down into the apartment and he and Rory decided this was the perfect place for them. They didn't need to look at another place, this was it. It was just what they were looking for and so much more! They even signed the contracts that day so no one else would get there first, they could officially move in on Monday!

While Logan was chatting to Steph, Rory also got a call, from one Miss Emily Gilmore. After hearing of Rory's whereabouts and her reasons for it she insisted they both come to dinner this Friday as they wouldn't be seeing her nearly as much once she had moved to the city. So here they were, standing in the very spot Rory stood every Friday night for years - on the Gilmore's doorstep.

"Oh my god, I just had a thought, wasn't your town's goodbye party tonight!" Logan asked, panicked.

"Oh no, it was postponed until tomorrow for various reasons" She responded.

"Oh right. So, you ready?" he asked, raising his hand to the doorbell.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She replied with a sigh. While they were waiting for the maid to answer the door she said. "Anyway, it won't be bad, they _love _you! It's kind of freaky how much" she mused.

He just chuckled as the door was answered by maid - a new one of course.

Just as they finished handing their coats to the woman, Emily appeared. "Rory! Logan!" She said in a pleasant voice as she gave Rory a hug and Logan gave her a polite kiss on the cheek. "Come in, come in!"

They followed her through to the living room where Richard was standing. "Ahh, hello!"

"Hi grandpa" Rory said, giving the man a hug.

"Richard" Logan said with a smile as he shook the elder Gilmore's hand.

"Can I get you two a drink?"

After making their preferred drinks they were all situated comfortably on the sofa's before Emily started the polite chit chat.

"So, where abouts it this apartment of yours in New York?"

"It's in a great location actually! It's in a lovely building near the top of 5th Avenue, right opposite central park." Logan answered, smiling, as he thought of their new home.

"Oh, that sounds marvellous!"

"It is" Rory nodded. "As soon as we saw it we fell in love with it and knew it was the place for us"

Logan's phone began to ring and he looked down to see who was calling him and sighed as he saw the name of the same man that had tried to ring him about 20 times today. He had ignored every call so far and with another sigh, decided that he should probably take this.

"Sorry everyone, will you please excuse me? I need to take this" He politely excused himself as he left Rory to tell the older couple all about their new apartment while he stepped outside onto the patio, closing the door behind him and answering his phone.

"Hello" He answered in a monotone, unenthusiastic voice.

"Logan, son! How are you?" Came the nonchalant voice of Mitchum Huntzberger. _Why is he acting so normal? Like nothing happened? _Logan thought to himself.

"Fine." He answered flatly.

"Good, good. I've been trying to get hold of you all day"

"Well, I've been busy" Logan said, lamely.

"I see"

"What do you want?"

"Are you in New York on Monday?"

"Err, yes" _Why did he want to know that?_

"Good. Hang on Logan..." Logan could hear Mitchum talking to someone in the background but wasn't sure who. "Look, I've got to go, but meet me in the main New York offices at 10am on Monday; I need to talk to you"

"What. Why?" Logan began, but in the end decided it was probably best to just agree, so with a sigh, he replied "fine"

"Have a good weekend; I'll see you Monday Morning"

And with that, he hung up. This was so weird. Logan couldn't understand why he was acting so normal. He was obviously up to something. He couldn't really be bothered with his father anymore. He took a seat on a stone bench just round the corner and thought for a while.

* * *

><p>While listening to her grandparents tell her about one of their friends' homes in the city, Rory had been watching Logan through the glass patio doors behind her grandparents. He had been talking on the phone with a look of confusion and slight aggravation on his face; she wondered who he was talking to. When he finished his phone call he disappeared around the corner.<p>

"That sounds lovely" She politely acknowledged her grandmother. "Um, sorry, would you excuse me for a minute? I need to quickly have a word with Logan, I'll be back"

"Oh, of course" Emily obliged, slightly confused as she watched Rory disappear through the glass doors and around the corner.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her coming and was surprised when he turned to see her sitting on the bench next to him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi"

"Who was it?"

"Mitchum" he said in a less than thrilled voice.

"Reeeeally" She asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. It was really weird. He's been ringing me all day and I've been ignoring him but I decided I should probably answer him eventually, so I did and he was acting so normal, as if nothing had happened! I mean, this is the first time I've spoken to him since I left HPG 5 months ago. He's tried contacting me a couple of times but I've ignored it, then today he just rings me up like nothing ever happened."

"That is weird" She agreed. "What did he want?"

"Oh yeah, he wanted me to meet him at the office in New York on Monday morning, I have no idea why. I better go to find out. He'll probably just attack me, tell me I'm a failure and that I'll never make it on my own and try and force me to come back to HPG. Well that's _not _happening, there's no way I'm going back! In fact, that's probably why he was being so nice and normal today, he wants me to walk in there with my guard down so he can pounce on me when I'm not expecting it and shanghai me into coming back to HPG"

Rory gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry"

He chuckled lightly "its ok" They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company on the warm summer night as they looked out onto the moonlit garden before them before Logan said "We should probably get back inside"

"We don't have to you know, I mean if you don't want to stay for dinner we don't have to"

"Don't be silly!" He reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He smiled, standing up and putting his hand on the small of Rory's back as he lead her back into the Gilmores house.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. They chatted about this and that and discussed the latest news, talked about the project Logan was beginning with his new job; all the normal topics of conversation. They went back to Stars Hollow after dinner for the town's party the following day.<p>

It was now early evening on Saturday, Rory was wandering in and out of her room, finishing getting ready while Logan and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table. It was absolutely chucking it down with rain, the large droplets of water pounded against the windows and cascaded down; it was positively miserable outside!

"It's horrible outside" Rory said in a glum tone. "What are they going to do? I thought they were throwing the party outside?"

"They were going to" Lorelai replied in an equally depressed voice. "It wasn't going to be a huge thing anyway I don't think, I suppose It'll be at Miss Patty's"

"That's the dance studio?" Logan clarified.

"That's correct" Lorelai answered him.

"Thank kind of sucks" Rory said, standing in her doorway. The others nodded before she asked "Is Max coming?"

"Yeah, but he's been helping his sister move house all afternoon so he said he'd meet us there because he'll be a bit late" Lorelai told her.

She nodded. "We may as well get going then?"

"Yeah let's go" Logan said, standing up and grabbing his coat.

They all headed out of the house and made a run to the Jeep after deciding to drive because it was chucking it down with rain. Once comfortably seated in the Jeep they set off and Rory said "I wander if anything crazy will happen"

Lorelai was quick to respond, "Please, this is Stars Hollow! I'm sure we'll get the regular dose of crazy with a touch of loony and big 'ole helping of insanity! It wouldn't be are ludicrous yet loveable town without it!"

She laughed "True, true. And if Kirk's coming then we're guaranteed some form of bizarre entertainment"

A comfortable silence fell upon them before Rory had a thought. "It's going to be weird moving to New York and not living here anymore"

"What do you mean? You've lived away for the last four years!" Lorelai reminded her.

"Well yeah I know but that was different. I know I did technically live away from home but it was just temporary, this was still my actual home. This is the place I'd go in summer breaks and stuff. It's just going to be weird having a place that is my actual home like all the time, you know?"

Glancing at Rory Lorelai said "Aww yeah sweets, but you can always come and visit anytime you w-"

"WOW..." Rory and Logan both said at the same time, interrupting Lorelai. She looked ahead and was equally shocked at the incredible party assembled before them. There was an enormous shelter made from what looked like rain coats and tents. The party was much bigger than they expected. Whoever put this together must have worked so hard.

Rory just sat there, looking on at the gathering in front over her. There was a large sign saying 'Bon Voyage' and below were the people that had been her family for the last 16 years, clapping and cheering. _They really are something else! _She thought to herself. She had tears in her eyes as she noticed Zack and Jackson coming towards the car with umbrellas.

Her, Lorelai and Logan are led under the enormous shelter and everyone's clapping and cheering and they've all got a look in their eye that says 'We're so proud of you'. Each and every one of them has played a role in Rory's life, whether it be big or small, they all had an impact.

Logan leans in to Lorelai and says "Wow, they really love that girl"

She gives him a smile "Yeah, they sure do"

Kirk then approaches Rory holding a sash saying 'Rory – Bon Voyage!'

"Rory, in my official capacity as town sash presenter, I would like to present you with this sash, which I also happened to make in my official capacity as town sash maker."

"Well, thank you." Rory replied, used to Kirk's random obligations.

"Kneel before me." Rory looks at him like he's crazy. "All right, could you at least bow your head a little bit?" She obliges and has the sash draped over her.

"Wow. That's quite a sash!" Lorelai comments.

"I got the material from one of mother's nighties." Kirk informs them.

"Ew!" Logan exclaims, looking disgusted.

Their attention was drawn to the Stage where Taylor announced. "May I have your attention, please? I'd like to welcome you all to this Bon Voyage party in honour of one of Stars Hollow's favourite daughters, Ms. Rory Gilmore!"

"As most of you know I've known Rory practically all her life, she is certainly a fine young woman, and I think she is ready on this glorious spring day, pregnant with pride and anticipation, preparing to birth you from our collective womb, fully gestated and nourished. And so we breathe deep, and, with these last, painful contractions, we push you out into the world, spank your bottom, and wipe the amniotic fluid from your eyes as you issue your first independent breath."

Rory looked over at Logan who looked as if he was about to burst into fits of laughter, he always did find Taylor funny. He caught her eye and she gave him a smile, as he returned it she heard Taylor say "Rory, would you like to say a few words?"

She made her way through the crowd and up on the stage in front of her beloved town members. "Thank you, Taylor, for that very unique tribute. Um... I love this place. I...I just loved growing up here, and I love all of you. And thank you so much for doing all of this. It's amazing. I just - it's so - oh, I'm on the verge of gushing, so I'm just gonna stop myself here. I don't want to gush, except another thing - to my mom, who is just everything to me and everything I am and who I'm gonna miss so much."

Lorelai nodded at her daughter as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Rory continued after blinking her own tears out of her eyes. "And, one last thing - to Logan. I know a lot of you don't really know him, but I really hope you do get to know him. Although I'm going to miss this place so much, I'm also _so _excited to be able to enter the next chapter of my life with him. Logan, I love you, you are just... amazing, and I really don't know what I'd do without you" She trailed off as she finally let a tear escape.

Logan looked up at her and in that moment realized that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He himself even had to fight back the overwhelming urge to tear up.

Rory walked off stage as everyone cheered, looking a little teary eyed themselves. Rory ran into her mother's arms and gave her an enormous hug. After that she went to Logan who had the biggest goofy smile on his face.

"I love you so much" she said, her voice cracking.

"I love you too" he said, staring intensely into her eyes. "Come here!" he said before pulling her into a big hug then leaning back and planting a kiss on her lips then smiled and then another kiss.

Lorelai stood there and looked at her daughter and in that moment could tell that Rory had found the one for her. She wandered why her daughter had already found the one for her when here she was, still searching. Her thoughts were interrupted but the sound of a car pulling up behind her. She turned around to See Max getting out of the car.

_Is he the one for me? _She couldn't think of a response to the question she asked herself, before reading too far into it, she shook her head and strode over to the man.

"Mmm, new wheels, very nice! ...Shiny." Lorelai said, admiring his new car.

"Well I thought it was about time to update it, wouldn't want a car that cramped my style" he said, joking.

She laughed. "Hi" then leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Hi" He smiled. "So, this is quite a party" he mused as they wandered over to the party to get out of the rain.

"Yeah, I can't believe they did all this"

"Ugh, I left my phone in my car; I'll be back in a minute"

She nodded. As he walked away Sookie came over to her.

"Hey" Sookie said.

"Hey!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Sookie said, looking around.

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe you pulled it off."

"What? No, I just did all the baking. This was all Luke" Sookie told her.

"What?"

"He made me promise not to tell you, but I don't care. This is all Luke. He did all of it. He's the one that came to me and said, "Let's do the party," and then he planned the secret town meeting, everything."

"Really?" Lorelai couldn't believe it, well really, she could; after all, it was Luke.

"Yeah. I mean last night when we thought it was gonna rain and we'd have to cancel the party, he went around and collected everybody's tarps and tents and raincoats. I don't know how he did it. He must have stayed up all night doing this. Can you believe that?"

"No..." She said, her voice breaking at the thought of how much Luke had done. "I'll be back."

She looked around, trying to find Luke. It was getting dark now and the rain was easing off. Her thoughts were interrupted by Max.

"Hey, shall I go get us a drink?"

"Sure" She said, not really paying attention having just spotted Luke outside the diner carrying something. "See you in a minute"

Lorelai strode towards Luke, crossing the road and was soon enough standing in front of him.

"Hey" She said in a soft voice.

"Hey."

There was a small pause; she didn't really know how to express how she was feeling. She decided just to go with a simple "Thank you." It may have been simple but it was coated with emotion.

"Oh, it's...no big deal." He tried to brush it off.

"Luke." Lorelai said, barely above a whisper.

"I just... like to see you happy." She looked deep into his eyes and saw so much emotion.

"I got you some punch, I didn't really know what you wanted so I just took a guess, I hope that's ok" Max said, effectively ruining the moment.

It took Lorelai a moment to gather her thoughts and bring herself back to the present. "Oh, right, um... yeah that's fine."

"Kirk just burst his eardrum using the megaphone, you should come over; it's hilarious!"

She forced a chuckle. "Ok, um, I guess I'll see you later Luke..."

He just nodded, putting a hand up as a wave while Lorelai and Max walked back over to the party. Lorelai turned around and gave Luke a look; she now knew why she couldn't answer the question about whether Max was the one for her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later when the party was pretty much over and most people had gone home; Max and Lorelai were wandering along the street lamp lit streets in silence. Lorelai's mind was on overdrive, thinking and processing everything, but ultimately she knew she didn't have to think at all, she knew what she wanted and what she had to do in order to get that. So without further ado, she took a deep breath and said.<p>

"Max... I can't do this." She finally said, standing still.

"What? Walk? I can get the car if you want?"

"No, us. I can't do this." She said, gesturing between them. "I thought I could, I thought I could push my past behind me and be happy with you but it's not as simple as that. I know people often say this but I _actually _mean it; it's not you, it's me."

He just stood there; he didn't really know what to say. Looking over his shoulder in front of her she could see Luke outside the dinner.

"There's... someone that I know is the one for me" She said in a low voice, still staring at Luke. "You're incredible and there are so many women that would be so lucky to be with you but, I... I'm just not that woman. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I thought I could get over him... but I can't." She said in a voice just above a whisper, dripping with so much emotion, on the verge of tears.

"I hope you can understand" she said, looking up at him, almost pleading with her eyes.

"I don't really know what to say Lorelai. I guess I understand..."

"Max, I'd just like to end this with no hard feeling"

He nodded. "Ok" he gestured in the direction of his car "I'm gunna go..."

She just nodded.

As he was walking away he turned back and said "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore"

"Goodbye Max Medina" she said in a voice virtually inaudible.

There she stood, alone in the street as she gazed on at the man of her dreams. This was it, she wasn't' going to put it off any longer! And with that she marched purposefully across the town square and towards Luke. She stood directly in front of him when she realized she hadn't planned what she was going to say.

"I just broke up with Max" She blurted out without really thinking.

"Oh... really? I... I'm sorry" He said, rather unconvincingly.

A short moment of silence overtook them, both lost in their own thoughts when Lorelai said "Luke... How do you do it?" He looked confused. "How do you continuously manage to surprise me and make my dreams come true?"

"Like I said before... I just... like to see you happy"

"I love you so much" she said after a short pause, her voice breaking.

"Marry me." He said without a second thought.

"Wha-"

"Marry me." He repeated.

"Am I the only one getting a slight sense of déjà vu here, only with reversed roles?"

He just chuckled.

"Yes." She said decisively.

"What..."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Don't you wanna think about i-"

"No."

"And your sur-"

"Yes."

Without another word he stepped forward, cupped her cheeks and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She stumbled back and kissed him, god she'd missed that.

Once she pulled back she was grinning from ear to ear. "I have to go"

"Wha...?"

"Just... this is good, this is _really _good. I just... have to go." She walked up to him and kissed him again, gave him a smile and said "See you later!" With that she ran, literally ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her.

And there he was left standing, looking at the woman of his dreams run down the street, her arms flailing around all over the place, the one he'd loved for 21 years, since the day he'd met her.

* * *

><p>Rory walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen and took the cup of coffee Logan had just poured for her.<p>

"_Thank you!_" She said, cupping the hot beverage in her hands.

"You're welcome" He said, pouring his own cup before joining her at the table. "That was some party"

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe they did all that for me"

"They really love you"

"Yeah" she said, blushing.

"It must have been nice growing up here"

"It was, I mean these guys were my family, you know?"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and an out of breath Lorelai running into the kitchen panting.

"'Engaged... getting... married!" She managed to get out between gasps for air while collapsing against the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please please please review! It'll speed up the next chapter and i love feedback of all kinds! good, bad i don't mind:D <strong>

**Also, a big thank you to JulieSue and Smithi123 for helping with ideas etc. for this chapter, you're always a big help:D**


	6. I warned you

**I know I am like the most horrible person ever for leaving it so long for an update, I've just been so busy with exams etc. HOWEVER, hopefully this chapter will make up for it! A lot goes on and it's kind of a turning point in the story i guess. **

**I am now in summer holidays so i'll have plenty of time to write! I hope to get another chapter out before I go on holiday in two weeks (I'm going on a cruise, yaaay! :D) but i'm not promising anything.**

**Anyway, as always a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, as always, really appreciated! Those people are: BFD, YaleAceBella12, red lightening, JJsMommy27, Rori Potter, lizard84, keep it lowkey, Julie Sue, Charlotte, Roganjalex, Kissa, Smithi123, igal, PuppiesRCute.**

**Seem to get quite a few for that last chapter, made me so so so happy! And i just wanted to say, those of you that review every chapter, i always love it when i see your name on my e-mail so please continue!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - I Warned You<span>

_Last chapter…_

"'_Engaged... getting... married!" She managed to get out between gasps for air while collapsing against the kitchen counter. _

"What? Who is?" Rory asked, as her and Logan rushed up from the table.

"Me" Lorelai said, pointing to herself as she regained her breath.

"What!" Rory exclaimed. She didn't understand, her mom and Max had only been back together about a week. That's ridiculously quick! And from what she'd seen earlier her mom had seemed a bit distant with him and now they were engaged?

"That was quick! You've only been back together for like a week!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not Max!" Lorelai said as if it sounded perfectly normal.

Now it was Logan's turn to sound completely perplexed. "What!"

"Luke." Lorelai deadpanned, and a small silence fell over them. "I just got engaged to Luke."

"Oh my god!" Rory said with a big smile before saying "Wait, what about Max?"

"Well I was talking to Luke and he said some things that made me realize he was truly the one for me, so… I basically told Max that and said I was sorry but I couldn't do it anymore. Then after that I went back over to Luke and well… we're engaged!" She said, sounding happier than she had been in a long while.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Rory said, launching her mother into a tight hug.

"Yeah, congrats!" Logan chimed in. He was genuinely happy for Lorelai although to be honest the state of her relationships sounded rather complex!

"Thank you" She said sincerely. "and I know it's out of the blue but to be honest it really isn't. I mean, we've been engaged before but just never quite got down the aisle. Then I went off track with Chris and stuff but I think we both know we belong together, you know? I think we've got to that stage where we're both finally ready"

"Aww, I'm so happy for you!" Rory said, pulling her mother into another hug.

Logan just smiled before saying "This calls for champagne I think!"

"Ooo, definitely!" Lorelai grinned. "There should be some in the fridge out the back"

"Okay, I'll be back" Logan said, opening the backdoor and disappearing.

"You do realize that you are going to have to give me all the details tomorrow, right?" Rory told her mother.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said with a laugh.

After a short pause Rory looked at Lorelai and said "Mom"

"Yeah?"

"You look happy"

"I am kid" Lorelai said in a soft voice with a bright beaming smile.

The moment was broken when Logan walked back in, armed with a bottle of champagne.

Rory got three champagne flutes out of the cupboard as Logan opened the bottle with a pop and quickly poured it into the three glasses before the bottle overflowed.

The rest of the night was spent talking, watching movies and just having a laugh. Logan really hadn't spent much time with Lorelai in the past but was soon learning why everyone loved her so much.

* * *

><p>Sunday came around and it was time for Rory and Logan to move into their new apartment in New York. Lorelai and Luke helped them move all of their things to their new home. It was now Sunday evening and the four of them were sitting in the living area finishing off a pizza.<p>

"Guys, we should really get going, it's getting late and we still have to drive back to Hertford." Lorelai said, standing up as the others followed suit.

"Oh of course" Rory said.

"Yeah, thanks so much for all your help today" Logan said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek and shaking Luke's hand.

"Oh, no problem" Luke said while giving Rory a hug goodbye.

"Yeah we really appreciate it" Rory said.

"Yeah, it was nothing" Lorelai said, hugging her daughter goodbye. "I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, and hun, this place is great" she said to Rory as she and Luke made their way out of the apartment.

She just gave her mother a smile then said "Thanks. Bye" Rory said as the others did the same. With that the door was closed and they were gone. Rory turned around to face Logan as he put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. "What you thinking about?" Rory asked him.

"The fact that this is our new home and I get to live here with the woman I love more than anything" He said as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

She encircled her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. "I love you" She said into his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "C'mon, do you want some coffee?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the kitchen area.

"Do you have to ask?" she said seriously.

He laughed before making them each a cup of coffee. As they sipped the hot beverages he leaned on the kitchen counter with a look on his face that Rory couldn't quite decipher the meaning of.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She enquired.

"I have to go and see my father tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that"

"I can't wait to be told what a disappointment I am" he said with sarcasm.

She sighed and gave him a sad smile before putting her arms around him. "Don't listen to him; you don't need him anymore, what does it matter what he says?"

"True" after he stared into space for a few seconds he said "Come on, let's go to bed, I won't think about it until the morning"

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'm pooped! Who knew moving required so much effort!"

"Effort? You call standing around drinking coffee and ordering me and Luke about, telling us to 'put that box there' and 'that one there', effort?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh hush you!" She said before walking into their new bedroom.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up out of his sleepy haze bud didn't want to open his eyes. He figured, the sooner he opened his eyes, the sooner he would have to go and see Mitchum. He felt to his right to find that Rory wasn't there. Without further ado he begrudgingly swung his legs out of bed and plodded out of his bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. Rory stood with a bright smile on her face, god he loved that smile, before giving him a quick kiss and saying. "Good morning!"<p>

"You are way to chipper for 8 o'clock in the morning."

"I've already been up for two hours"

He looked stunned, although he really should be used to this by now. "Doing what?"

"Well I decided to make a start on the unpacking so we actually had some space to move. So I put all our CD's and DVD's on the shelves – in alphabetical order of course. Then I decided I would go and get some food as I'd had 4 cups of coffee and no food. I had already researched where the best café's were around here and stuff and I found this really cute bakery a couple of blocks away so I went out and got cherry danishes "

"So to cut a very, _very_, long story short, you unpacked and got danishes"

"Pretty much. But hey, don't mock, I got you a danish!"

"Ooo, yum! Thanks Ace" He said, taking the danish from her and sitting at the island before beginning to eat it.

"Yeah, that shut you up!" She said and he chuckled, and then she said "so what time are you meant to be meeting him?"

"The dark lord?" Logan clarified, referring to his father. At her nod and a quick chuckle he answered. "Errr, 10 o'clock at the New York Times offices."

"Ahh ok, so you still have a while then"

"Yeah" he nodded, polishing off his danish.

* * *

><p>The time to leave came around soon enough, he stood in the hall way all suited and booed in a stylish grey suit. "Time to face the music"<p>

Rory gave him a sad smile before saying "You'll be fine, just don't think about what he says. He's an ass, who cares what he thinks?" He just nodded. "Call me when you're done and good luck!" She said, kissing him on the cheek as he headed out the door.

He strode out onto the breezy streets of New York and hailed a taxi. He got in and instructed the driver to take him to the New York Times, then sat back in his seat and let out a breath. When he arrived at the office he marched purposefully into the building, straight past the bewildered receptionist and straight into the elevator. As he rode up to the top floor he decided he wasn't going to take any shit from Mitchum today. He stomped out of the elevator and straight towards the door that led to Mitchums office.

Without bothering to knock he walked into his father's office and said "Right, so what approach are you going to use this time? The good 'ol you're a failure?" His defenses were up, ready to take whatever Mitchum was about to say.

"What?" Mitchum asked with a confused look.

"Oh, don't play dumb. Just let me have it. Come on, tell me what a failure I am, how I've let down not only you and the company but also the family. Tell me what a disappointment I am! You've waited five months to say this, so now's your opportunity, go ahead!"

'Logan, I didn't bring you here to say anything like that' Mitchum said, seeming sincere.

Now it was Logan's turn to look confused "what?"

"You're starting up another company Logan, of course I'm not exactly happy about the fact that you lost millions of dollars and then walked out of HPG but you've done it and I'm guessing nothing I say will change your mind so what's the point?" Mitchum said in a matter-of-fact tone. Before giving Logan an opportunity to speak, he continued. "I brought you down here today to request your and Rory's presence at dinner on Thursday. My aunt is in town and has said she'd like to have dinner with us all, especially you as she hasn't seen you in quite a while. And having heard about your girlfriend, now wants to meet her, you know what she's like! She won't take no for an answer!"

Logan was stunned. He didn't have anything else to say about him leaving HPG than that? He almost thought it was a dream before he was brought back to reality by Mitchum's voice.

"So can you make it?" He asked.

"Errm, yeah. But why did you bring me all the way down here just to ask me that?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you came and you weren't picking up my calls the other day. Also I wasn't sure of the day until this morning so I couldn't have told you the other day anyway"

"Okay then"

"So you and Rory can definitely both make it?" Mitchum asked for clarification.

"Yeah" He couldn't understand why Mitchum was being so chatty!

"Okay, great! I have a meeting now, so I'm afraid I can't chat, but I'll see you Thursday at 7 for dinner" Mitchum said, standing up.

"Ok, see you Thursday at 7" Logan said before he walked out the door.

Logan walked out of his fathers' office, quite amazed. His father hadn't had a go at him. He hadn't demanded him to come back to HPG. Instead he had asked him to attend a family dinner. Normally this would be the kind of thing Logan hated doing, however, this time he didn't mind. His fathers' aunt was going to be there, he always liked her. Elias's sister wasn't what you think of as a _typical Huntzberger. _When she was younger she did as she pleased, despite what her family wanted her to.

This is probably why she and Logan got on so well, she always had a soft spot for the boy ever since he was young.

Logan was actually looking forward to seeing her again. Having dinner with his parents… not so much.

As he rode down the elevator he took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Came the answer.

"Hey Ace"

"Are you done already? That was quick!"

"Yeah, well turns out he didn't want to yell at me and tell me what a failure I am"

"What? This is Mitchum we're talking about right?" She joked.

He chuckled before saying "Yeah, the one and only. He said that although he wasn't pleased that I left the company and decided to do my own thing, he realized that there wasn't anything that he could do about it so decided to let me do what I want to do!"

"Wow… I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I! He then said that we had to attend a dinner on Thursday night. Which normally would be something I'd try to get out of but Elias's sister/my dad's aunt is in town and I haven't seen her in a couple of years. So do you mind if we go?"

"Of course not Logan, that's fine"

"Great"

"So if you're done, do you want to meet up for a cup of coffee before you have to go into work for your first day?"

"Love to! Meet you at that place we loved the other day on 6th?"

"Sounds good, see you in 10"

"See you in a bit, Ace" Logan said before hanging up his phone and hailing a taxi to take him to their newly found coffee shop in New York.

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting at a table in the corner completely engrossed in the article in the newspaper she was reading. All of a sudden a pair of arms snaked around her waist and she looked round to see the face of her boyfriend on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey Ace" Logan said, kissing her and taking his place opposite her.

"Hey, I would say good to see you, but you interrupted my article" She said with a pout.

"Oh, but I'm much better company" He retorted with a smirk. "Aren't I?"

"You are if you get me another cup of coffee"

"Coming up!" He said, getting up and going to order two coffees.

He returned a couple of minutes later, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Thank you!" Rory said, picking up the hot beverage.

"You're welcome"

"So, dinner on Thursday?" Rory said, starting up a conversation.

They discussed Logan's encounter with Mitchum for a while and talked about the dinner on Thursday.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Thursday rolled around and they were getting ready to leave for the Huntzberger mansion.<p>

They were sitting in the car in a comfortable silence when Rory spoke up. "So, your dad's aunt, Susan, was it? You said you like her?"

"Yeah. We didn't see her a lot when we were younger but when we did it was great. She's not really like the rest of the Huntzbergers. She got married and led her own life away from the family business. When she was in town she was always really nice to me and Honor. Even though she only visited about once a year, she did more for us than our own parents." He said with a sad look on his face, staring at the road ahead of him.

"She always came to my soccer games and cooked us dinner when she was in town. Other than Honor, she's the only person that I could talk to in my family" Logan said in a sad tone.

"It must have been nice when she visited" Rory commented looking up at him.

"It was" He said as a sad smile graced his lips.

She squeezed his hand just as they pulled up into the Huntzberger driveway. He parked the car and after a few moments he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and said "You ready for the Huntzberger dinner - round 2?"

She chuckled and said "Ready as I'll ever be"

Logan got out and went round the other side of the car to open Rory's door, being a gentleman, as always.

"I bet your mum just can't wait to see me!" Rory remarked sarcastically as they made their way to the front door and rang the bell.

"Just ignore her. Remember, it doesn't matter what she thinks; it's not going to change anything" Logan said, kissing her temple. Just then Honor came to the door looking oddly calm.

"Wow, you're on time! There's a first time for everything I guess" The blonde woman quipped.

"Hey! I resent that! I can be on time!"

"Yeah, if it's going to pick up your new Porsche!" Honor retorted with a smirk then walked off into the house.

Rory pulled a shocked Logan into the house chuckling slightly. "Come on, if we wait around any longer we _will_ be late!" Rory laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As they walked into the sitting room they received various reactions. Already standing, Mitchum made his way over to the couple, saying "Logan, son! Glad you could make it. Rory, nice to see you again" Not very surprising as Mitchum was always polite to their faces in greeting. Next came Susan, Mitchums aunt. The little old lady rose from her seat and quickly made her way over to Logan with a beaming smile on her face. She took his face between her hands and gave him a big kiss on both cheeks.

"Logan! Wow, haven't you grown up into a handsome young man! If I were 40 years younger, your girlfriend might have some competition!" She joked. Rory and Logan both laughed. The elder woman then turned to Rory and said "speaking of your girlfriend, you must be Rory!" As she said this, she embraced Rory in a welcoming hug.

Rory smiled. N_ope, definitely not a typical Huntzberger_, she thought to herself. "It's lovely to meet you!" Rory said with a sincere smile.

"You too my dear! And I know I said Logan was handsome, but honestly, you're far too good for him! What on earth do you see in him?" Logan just chuckled and looked on with fondness at his girlfriend and the only member of his family he properly loved bantered.

"Well when I first met him, I would have completely agreed with you! But, a few years later, having got to know him, I guess he isn't half bad!" Rory retorted, nudging Logan with her elbow.

"Hey! You know you couldn't live without me" Logan smirked.

"Oh, I could live without you!" "After a short pause she then said "I just wouldn't want to"

They smiled at each other and after a few seconds he said "_That _was cheesy!"

"God, I know! What's happening? You're meant to be the cheesy one!"

The elder woman laughed at the two then turned to Logan and said "I like her!" Logan just smiled, her approval meant a lot to him. "Really, Logan couldn't of picked someone better!"

Shira didn't bother to hide her scoff of disgust before standing up and walking out of the room while saying "I need to go and ask the chef how long dinner will be"

The room went silent. When she was out of ear-shot Susan said. "Thank god she's not cooking!" Everyone laughed, including Mitchum!

When Shira returned, she walked in on a conversation between Honor and Susan. Susan said "I bet you're so pleased Logan found someone as good as Rory! She's just right for you're family!"

"Oh, please! Don't insult me! Good for our family? You must be joking! The girl's scum!" Shira spat, loudly enough for the entire room to stop and stare.

Surprisingly, it was Mitchum who stood up to defend her.

"Shira! How dare you say something like that to a guest!"

"You're _actually _defending _her_!"

"Yes I am! She may not be the type of girl we imagined Logan to be with but she's much more intelligent and frankly, much less of a blonde haired bimbo than the rest of the society wives!"

"Oh, and by that you mean me?" Shira shouted.

"I never said that!"

She scoffed, "oh please! Anyway, _that girl _couldn't live up to the expectations of a society wife if she tried! She grew up in a shack with some woman who got knocked up at sixteen! Do you really think she's go-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Logan screamed in his mothers face, pointing a finger at her in a threatening manner.

"Logan, how dare you talk to me like that!" Shira said to him sternly, not wanting to be embarrassed by her son like that in front of company.

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please! If you speak one more word about Rory like that again I swear I'll never even look at you! _That girl_, as you so kindly referred to her as, means more to me than anything else in this world! If you know what's good for you you'll never speak a bad word about her again!" Logan said through gritted teeth.

Although everything that Shira had said hat hurt Rory, she felt a wave of happiness come over her as she listened to what Logan was saying.

"Eventually you'll come to your senses Logan. You may think being with her is a bit of fun for the time being but you'll get bored soon enough." Shira said.

"I warned you!" Logan said, pointing his finger at his mother. He grabbed his and Rory's coats. "Sue, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed seeing you again, you'll have to come and visit mine and Rory's apartment some time! Honor, Josh, I'll talk to you soon. I'm sorry to cut the evening short but I will not stand here while _she _attacks my girlfriend, bye dad."

And with that, he marched out the room holding Rory's hand, a scowl planted firmly in place.

When they reached the outside of the Huntzberger mansion Logan leaned on his car and starred at his shoes. A few seconds later he looked up at Rory and said "Rory, I don't know what to say, I am _so _sorry for the things she was saying! I swear to god, if she think I'm ever going to be nice to her again, she has another thing coming!"

"Logan, you don't have to apologies! It's not your fault. And hey, your dad was actually sticking up for me! That's a first! And Susan, she's lovely, she's so funny and she absolutely adores you!"

He just gave her a sad smile. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Hmmm, we didn't actually get to the dinner part, I'm hungry, you're not going to deprive me of food are you! Then I really would be upset!"

He just laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders while leading her round to her side of the car and opening the door for her to get in. "I wouldn't dream of it Ace" he closed her door and walked round to his side. He got in then said, "tacos sound good?"

"Perfect" She smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, at the Huntzberger mansion…<em>

Since the guests had gone home shortly after Rory and Logan did, Mitchum hadn't spoken a word to Shira.

As they both stood in the Kitchen about to go to bed Mitchum turned to her and said. "How dare you"

She looked at him shocked.

"How dare you say such things about a guest in our house! Our _sons _girlfriend more importantly!"

"I thought you didn't like her either!"

"I'll admit, in the beginning I didn't think she was the right sort of person for Logan however I didn't dislike her as a person and would _never_ attack her personality like you did tonight!"

"What difference does it make? Logan can't marry _her_ anyway!"

"Why not? Just because she's not some air headed trophy wife with no personality of her own like every other society wife?"

"What, like me!" Shira hissed, coming up in his face.

He paused, obviously contemplating whether to speak his mind or not. After a few seconds he said "Quite frankly, yes."

Shira just stood there shocked.

"And anyway, how can you say she's not good enough for this family? She's of a higher social status than you!" He shouted, venomously.

She gasped. "I'm your wife!"

"Mmmm, you are now. You weren't always my wife."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Rory's mother may have been only sixteen when she had her, but she still comes from Gilmore blood. Let's not forget where I found you"

"Mitchum, you said we'd forget about that" She hissed.

"Yeah, that's until you go around attacking _my_ sons girlfriend for not being good enough! You're hardly one to talk, now, are you?"

Shira was stunned into silence.

"Hmmm, now let me think" Mitchum said, staring off into space, pretending to think. "Stumbling out of a bar drunk in down town New York, wasn't it?"

"Mitchum, don't go there!"

He ignored her plea and continued to tell a story that hadn't been spoken about for a good 28 years. "Wearing a tight, short skirt and a corset, I believe? Now what was it that you said to me? Oh that's right, it was 'You'd be my last of the night, I'll give you a special deal'. That's right, you were a prostitute." He said, coming right up in her face, annunciating every letter. "I've kept your dirty little secret for 28 years Shira, and today is the last day. Since coming into this world you really have become a stuck up bitch! I don't want to be with someone like that! I suggest you leave this house by tomorrow, noon and don't show your face round here again unless you want your dirty little secret spread around Hartford society!"

Without giving her a chance to respond, he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was 5'o'clock on Friday and Logan just finished work and was walking into their apartment. "Honey, I'm home!" He joked.<p>

Rory emerged from down the hall. "Oh good, let me take your coat" She said, carrying on with his bit while hanging his coat on the coat rack.

He just laughed as he kissed her then wandered over to the kitchen and got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Rory. "So, are we expected at your grandparents tonight?"

"Oh yes, unfortunately so. Apparently, and I quote, just because I've moved to New York does not mean I'm no longer obligated to have dinner with my family once a week. Oh and since we're are in what Emily considers a 'serious relationship' now, your presence is expected on a weekly basis also." Rory finished in an almost 'ha-ha" tone.

"Great" He said with obvious sarcasm. "Oh well, at least it won't be nearly as bad as last nights dinner!"

"That's true, it'll be a walk in the park in comparison" She smiled. "So, how's the new job going?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Great, actually! Today, Tom, Mark and me, those two being the guys that started this business, were interviewing people for the position of head of marketing. It's really great that I got in on the ground floor, right when they're starting the company because that already puts me up there in one of the higher positions so I get to help with the hiring and ideas ect. I genuinely think that the business will be a roaring success"

"Logan, that's fantastic, it sounds like a great opportunity" She said, happy that he was enjoying what he was doing.

"It is, I'm gla-" He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He retrieved the phone from his pocket and said "It's Mitchum"

"Maybe he's calling about what happened last night at dinner"

"I guess, maybe. I better answer it" He said, pressing his blackberry to his ear.

"Hello"

"_Son, hello"_

"Hi dad"

"_I need to meet you and Rory for dinner tonight"_

"Tonight? We're supposed to be going to the Gilmores"

"_Well normally I wouldn't ask you to cancel but do you think you can make an exception just for tonight? It's important, I have something significant to tell you son."_

"Well, can't it wait?"

"_Not really, it's very important. Honor and Josh are going to be there"_

Logan sighed "Well if it's that important then yes I guess I'll be there"

"_Great, I'll meet you at that Italian restaurant on 57__th__ street at 7'o'clock"_

"Okay… I guess I'll see you at 7"

"_Good, see you then"_

And with that, Mitchum hung up.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked, confused by the snippets of the conversation she'd heard.

"He said he had to have dinner with us tonight, apparently he has something _really important _to tell us, he said it couldn't wait. There was no way of getting out of it."

"Well I guess I better call grandma and tell her we can't make it"

"Yeah I guess so"

"I wander what he has to say that's so important" Rory asked while retrieving her phone from the counter.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out" Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>It would actually MAKE MY DAY, if you hit that little review button and wrote a few words! Let me know what you thought of that chapter and once more<strong>...

**SORRY! ****for the long wait! :)**


	7. Would that be so bad?

**Just wanted to apolagise for the delay in uploading this, had so much going on and my internet has been down so i've been unable to come on here at all :( Also, i've been on holiday and doing other various things! But hopefully this will make up for it, quite a lot happens in this chapter :) So as always, let me know what you think! Your reviews are reeeeeally appreciated and honestly do brighten up my day!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Would That be so Bad?<span>

Logan and Rory were sitting in the back of a cab, stuck in traffic on their way to meet Mitchum at an Italian restaurant. Emily hadn't been very happy about them cancelling dinner but that wasn't surprising. They promised to definitely be there next week and apologised profusely.

10 minutes late, they walked infto Portifino, the Italian restaurant, and quickly made their way over to the table that Mitchum, Honor and Josh were sitting at. As they reached the table Logan said "Sorry we're late, we got stuck in traffic"

"Looks like being on time for last night's dinner really was a onetime thing" Honor joked. Logan just rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"That's quite alright son! Take a seat, both of you. Let's order some wine" He said, trying to gain the attention of a waitress.

Logan gave Rory a weird look. Why was his father being so nice and personable? He normally would have complained about how rude it was to be late. He thought this whole thing was rather odd, why did his father want to see them? He'd only seen them last night! And why on his own? Why wasn't his mother there if he has something important to tell them?

Before he could give it too much thought, the waitress brought over a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. "So, how was your day son?"

_He really is acting strange! _Logan thought before replying. "Not bad, just hiring people and starting up the new business"

Mitchum grimaced slightly. "Always a challenge" He said, wanting to end the conversation about Logan's new job. "And you, Rory?"

"Well I'm looking for a job at the moment so this week I've just been unpacking and sorting out the new apartment" She answered politely.

Mitchum nodded and Honor said "Dad, just cut to the chase"

"Yeah, what was so important that you _had _to see us tonight? What's the big news?" Logan chimed in, wanting to know what his father had to tell them.

Mitchum cleared his throat "Well, this will probably come as a shock to you. It wasn't something _I_ even anticipated." As he paused everyone just looked at him expectantly. "You see, your mother and I... we're getting a divorce"

No one said anything. Everyone at the table just sat there and starred at Mitchum as if he'd said he was really a women or something!

The first to break the silence was Honor. "What...!? I don't understand" She said, gesticulating in frustration. "You and mom aren't exactly a model couple or deeply in love, but that's no secret, that's the way it's been for years! What's suddenly changed?"

"Well I realised that's not what I want anymore. I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage! And last night after she'd said all those things to you, Rory, I just realised that I couldn't be with her anymore. She's walking around as if she owns the place and in reality that's not accurate. It's my house and I don't need, nor want, someone telling my guests that they aren't welcome in my house. Maybe being married to her is what society thinks is _'the proper' _thing to do but I don't want that anymore. I'm a new man, I'd like to change a few things in my life" The table was silent. "Starting with my relationship with my kids"

Logan just stared at him in what can only be described as disbelief. "I haven't done nearly enough for either of you as you were growing up and haven't supported you as you've needed in your latter years. I'd like to change that, I really am sorry" Mitchum explained, looking deadly serious.

After a few seconds Logan spoke up for the first time since Mitchum had revealed the news. "Are you serious!?" He hissed at his father. Before giving him time to respond he continued. "You think you can just apologise and say you want to change things and everything will magically be straightened out!? Well I have news for you, it can't!"

"Logan, just listen-"

"No! You listen to me!" He said, pointing at himself. "You treated us, me in particular, like crap! Forget the fact that you were _never _there for us as children, since then you've done everything in your power to make my life a living hell! You sent me to London, away from my girlfriend, even though I begged you not to make me go! You only came to the hospital to see me after I almost _died_, when Rory yelled at you. You take every opportunity you can to yell at me and tell me what a failure I am, and what a let-down to the family I am. Well guess what _dad_, I've finally learnt to not care. I used to try and understand why you did it. But not anymore. I don't care anymore You can say and do whatever the hell you like, because it doesn't matter to me anymore. So say whatever you want, it won't change anything" He wasn't yelling anymore, his voice was even and full of disappointment.

"Don't you think I know how much of a crap father I've been to you?" Mitchum asked quietly, trying to make eye contact with Logan who was looking down at the table. "I don't know why, I honestly don't. All I know is that I will do anything in my power to try and make things right between us. I can't change the past, believe me, I wish I could, but I can't. But I _can_ decide what I do in the future. Logan, I just want to start over, please just give me a chance" For the first time since she's known the man, Mitchum actually looked vulnerable.

Logan was about to argue back "It's not that easy..." but was cut off by Honor.

"Look, let's just drop it for now, ok? So, dad, when's Mum's leaving?"

"She left this morning actually" Mitchum told them.

The rest of the dinner passed without much excitement. They all made small talk, including Logan in the end and avoided the topic of their relationship. Honor and Josh had just said they had to get going as they were driving back to Hartford and didn't want to drive back in the pitch black. They all said their goodbyes to the couple and now it was just Logan, Rory and Mitchum sitting at the table.

"We should probably be getting off soon too" Logan said, finishing his drink.

Mitchum just nodded them said "Logan, I'm not persuading you to come back or pressuring you, but... you know HPG is where you belong" he said to his son in a quiet voice.

Logan just sighed, ran a hand through his hair and nodded. All three of them then stood up and walked out of the restaurant in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, it was nice seeing the both of you" He said, as a cab pulled up to take Logan and Rory home.

Rory nodded "You too" then got in the cab.

Logan was about to do the same when his dad touched his shoulder, he turned around to see Mitchum's solemn face.

"Son, I know you don't want to hear this, but I really do want to make things right between us. I know it's not that simple but please, give me a chance, I'm trying here"

Logan remained silent but just looked into his father's eyes and nodded. Mitchum patted him on the shoulder as he got in the cab and closed on the door. He was left standing on the side of the street as his son drove off into the city.

* * *

><p>As soon as Logan got into the cab, he sat back into the seat and buried his head in his hands and sighed. "I don't know what to do" He said simply.<p>

"Yeah, he certainly dropped a few bombshells at that dinner, eh?" Rory said, looking at him.

"You can say that again" he chuckled. "I... I want to let him start over. I do. I just... I keep reminding myself that he doesn't deserve it. He's been such an arse, why should I let him?"

"He may not deserve it Logan, but you do." She said, squeezing his hand. "You deserve a relationship with your father. And as much as I hate to say that you should give _Mitchum _of all people, a second chance, maybe you should. After all, life would be a lot easier if you two got along and if you were to give him a chance, it would be on your terms. Maybe it's not a bad idea."

"You're right, it would" He agreed. "What about HPG?"

"Well, that depends on a couple of things but ultimately it's your call"

"What do you mean it depends of a couple of things?"

"Well, for instance, what about your job at the new company? Could you just leave them?"

He thought for a moment then said "Yes, one of the main guys is based at the New York branch anyway, so although they'd be losing a main man, it wouldn't be disastrous for them."

"Well then I think you should consider it" She said.

"I think I'm gunna go back to HPG. It may be a big mistake, but, if he's true to his word, he's going to have to do this on my terms and I'm not going to let him push me around this time."

She smiled at him. "Sounds good"

"I'm going to see him, first thing tomorrow, after calling the guys about quitting"

She nodded. "Wow, this really is a turning point" She said, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you" He said kissing the top of her head and putting an arm round her shoulders.

"For what?"

"For just being there. If it weren't for you Ace, I'd probably still be fuming and not even contemplating going back to HPG. You just make me see sense and actually think things through rather than acting out."

"Well, that's my job" She smiled, putting an arm around his waist.

They laughed and chatted for the rest of the journey, just glad to be in each other's company. As soon as they entered their apartment, Rory's phone began to ring.

"That's probably my mom, complaining about my absence at Friday night dinner" She laughed as she hung her jacket up.

"Didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't get round to it, what with telling Grandma we weren't coming and getting ready to meet your dad." She explained and answered her phone as Logan nodded.

_"How could you!"_

"I'm sorry" She said laughing as she gave Logan a knowing look.

_"It's not funny! You left me alone with her! I though you loved me!" _Lorelai said, being her normal dramatic self.

"I do! It can't have been that bad" she laughed. 'I'll make some coffee' Logan whispered and she gave him a grateful smile as she took a seat on the couch.

_"Oh, but it was! She was all grumpy because of the evil maid."_

"Evil maid!?"

_"One of her maids broke her new lamp and she was going on and on about how she was destructive and evil"_

"Oooo, annoyed Emily!"

_"Yeah, and that's funny until she takes that annoyance out on me! I was all on my own and had to survive the fury of Emily Gilmore!"_

"Just as well I didn't come then" She teased her mother. Lorelai gasped dramatically "I'm sure you'll live"

Rory went on to tell her mother about their dinner with Mitchum and everything that he said and what Logan had decided.

_"I don't trust that man" _Her mum said, referring to Mitchum.

"Neither do I really but we'll soon see if he lives up to his word, eh?"

_"True. Oooo, guess what! I started the wedding planning! Ahhh exciting! We figured we'd do it in a couple of months. We don't really need that much time to plan"_

"Two months? Wow... that's quick"

_"I know, but why wait? I mean, come on, it's Luke!"_

"I know, but... oh don't worry"

_"No, what?"_

"I don't know, it just seems awfully sudden. I know '_it's Luke' _and everything but may I remind you that you haven't actually had a long, lasting relationship that works with him yet"

_"Well I know, but Luke's the one" _Lorelai said, a bit defensively.

"Just like Max was the one and Dad?" Rory said, without thinking. She then continued, growing slightly annoyed with her mother's constant on/off relationships. "It's always the same"

_"Erm, thanks for the input Rory, but I think I'm capable of making my own decisions when it comes to my relationships" _Lorelai said, annoyed at what her daughter was saying to her.

"Oh, and how's that worked out for you in the past?" Rory spat.

_"Rory! I do not need my daughter judging me thank you very much. I've been around longer than you I think I can decide for myself what to do!"_

"Well that's all very well but may I remind you that while I've been in the same relationship for the last three years, you've been engaged to Luke, called off the wedding, married dad on the spur of the moment and moved in with him, then divorced and got engaged to Luke again! I don't think you can judge _me _on age! You rush into every relationship just because it's what you want in the moment!"

_"That's enough Rory! I do not need your input on the matter, I can make decisions for myself, I'm a big girl"_

"Fine!" Rory shouted down the phone.

_"Fine!" _He mother shouted as well. They both hung up and Rory slammed her phone down on the table.

Rory groaned and threw her head back in frustration as she sat on the couch.

"Yikes, what happened there?" Logan asked her as he sat down next to her and placed two cups of coffee down on the table.

"My mother is incapable of making a relationship work for longer than 6 months and I am sick and tired of supporting her dumb decisions! She jumps from one relationship to another within, well minutes, at the weekend! And she still expects me to stand there and tell her how excited I am for her!" Rory ranted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She sighed and looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump all of this on you, I know you have bigger family problems"

"You don't have to apologise Ace, I'm always here for you to dump things on" He said with a laugh.

"Well thank you" She said as she pecked him on the lips. "Anyway, I can't be bothered to discuss her now, she's just... I don't know... I'm just finding it hard to tolerate her constant relationships is all. Let's move on to a new topic" She smiled, turning round on the couch and cuddling up to him.

"Okay, how about what we're doing this weekend?" He suggested, as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh crap! I forgot!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you about this weekend"

"Why? What's happening this weekend?"

"Well, you see, Lucy and Olivia are going New Orleans for the weekend at some spa and they asked me to go with them. It was kind of a last minute thing, they only asked me yesterday, but I forgot to tell you. Anyway, they're flying out tomorrow morning. If you don't want me to go that is absolutely fine, I don't want to abandon you. So if you'd rather I stay then just say, really it's not problem"

"Of course I don't mind you going Ace!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go! Have fun! Honestly, it's been ages since you've had a weekend with the girls. And hey, I'll have Colin and Finn over, show them the new apartment and have a boys' weekend" He said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." She said with a smile. "But don't go doing anything stupid, no diving off any cliffs this time!"

He laughed "okay mom. And I think I'll wait to go and see my father until Monday morning now. Don't want it to bring down the weekend"

They chatted, joked around and drank coffee, just like an ordinary, yet perfect, evening for them, before going to bed.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Rory was standing in the kitchen, finishing a cup of coffee ready to leave for the airport. A giant suitcase packed and ready to take by the door.<p>

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Logan, for the hundredth time, I'm fine driving myself to the airport!" She said, smiling at his concern and she put her coffee mug in the sink.

"If you're sure" He said again. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, fine! Jeez, how much stuff have you packed!? You know it's only two nights, right? I don't think I've ever seen a suitcase so big!"

"Yes, I'm aware it's only two nights but I had to take robes, and fury slippers and stuff like that, it's a spa"

"You know Ace, I'm pretty sure they'll have robes there"

"With Hello Kitty on them?" She challenged.

He laughed at her childishness. "Maybe not"

"Exactly! Anyway, I've got to go. Have fun with Colin and Finn, tell them I say Hi" She said, with her hands on his chest, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Will do Ace, same with Lucy and Olivia. Have a good time, I love you"

"I love you too" She said, giving him another kiss and leaving their apartment, enormous suitcase in toe.

* * *

><p>"Heeey, Finn, my man! What are doing this weekend?"<p>

_"Errr, I dunno mate" _Finn replied, down the phone.

"Well then let me tell you. You are coming down to New York, where you, Collin and I are going to have a boys weekend where we shall drink massive amounts of alcohol and bet extortionate amounts of on games of poker!"

_"Sounds brilliant mate! It's been entirely far too long since we've had a proper boys weekend"_

"I couldn't agree more. So, what time can you get down here?"

_"How does six o'clock sound?"_

"Like a perfectly acceptable time to start drinking!" He laughed. "I'll see you then man"

_"Indeed you will" _And with that, they hung up.

At four o'clock he rung Rory.

_"Hey!"_ Came her usual bubbly response.

"Hey Ace, how's the spa?" He asked as he sat down and stretched out on the sofa.

_"Amazing! I feel like I'm in Buckingham Palace! The rooms are huge, and they have little mints on the pillows!"_

He laughed "Ooo, pillow mints, wow, they really have gone all out"

_"Oh hush you! And normally, the thought of having your face plastered in mud or being wrapped in seaweed would completely gross me out, but call it anti-aging and suddenly it's the nicest thing in the world" _

"I really don't get why girls like being coated in mud, I mean, what ever happened to the good old massage?"

_"You're a guy, there are just some things you don't understand"_ She joked. _'Oooo, is that Logan? Put him on loud speaker!' _He heard one of the girls say in the background. Rory put him on loud. _"Hey Logan!" _Both the girls shouted down the phone.

"Hey Lucy, hey Olivia! How's the spa?"

_"A-mazing! I smell like a peach!" _Lucy said.

Logan laughed. "Glad to hear it"

_"I hate to break up this delightful conversation, but we have a facial scheduled in five minutes, so we ought to get going" _Olivia said to Rory and Lucy.

Rory took Logan off of loud speaker _"Okay, well I have to go get my face scrubbed with melon or something so I'll call you tomorrow, I love you."_

"Love you too Ace. Have fun getting scrubbed with melon." He laughed and hung up.

* * *

><p>At twenty to six there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and found Finn standing in his doorway.<p>

"Wow, you're early! I must me special" He joked, leading him in to the apartment.

"I always knew you were special. It's the teeth. those pearly whites could make anyone weak at the knees!" Finn laughed.

"God, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I've been getting Logan withdrawal symptoms. Get over here!" Finn said, pulling his best mate into a big hug.

When they pulled away Logan led Finn over to the kitchen. "So, what do you think, it's only 20 too now that you're here early, too early for a drink?"

"It's never too early for a drink mate!"

"True words my friend, true words. So, a beer sound good?"

"Perfection" Finn said as he took the bottle from Logan. "So, this is a nice apartment, and in a great Location"

"Yeah it is! We love it. It's just the right size and has an awesome roof top view. Oh, and one of the best parts..." He said, leading Finn round the corner to the entertainment lounge. "...There's a poker table"

"It just keeps getting better. How about I kick your arse at pool?"

"No chance" Logan smirked, grabbing a cue.

"You're on!" Finn said, taking a shot. "So, where's the lovely Shelia this weekend?"

"She flew to New Orleans this morning, she's spending the weekend at some spa with a couple of her friends"

"Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so, do you know Olivia and Lucy?"

"Olivia... is she the one that we found lying on top of your car, naked, at some party a couple of years ago?"

"I don't think so... no..."

"Then nope, I have no idea who they are" Finn said, potting a ball.

"Lucy was dating Marty for a while. That guy that bar-tended for us, the one that Ace use to hang out with"

"Oh yeah, I know who you mean. She was dating _him_?" He said with disgust.

"Yes, don't be so judgemental!"

"I'm not being judgemental!" Finn said, holding his hands up. "I just think she could do better than him"

"You've never even seen her!" Logan laughed.

"Well, is she hot?"

"What does it matter? She's not your type anyway, she's not a redhead"

"Just because she doesn't have red hair doesn't mean she can't be hot. Although, I must admit, she still couldn't beat a woman with luscious auburn locks" Finn said dreamily, staring into space.

"Dear god, you have an obsession!" Logan said, shaking his head before potting his last ball. "Hell yeah! I believe that was me, kicking your arse!" Logan said, pointing a finger at Finn with a smirk.

"It must be the lack of alcohol." Finn reasoned, retrieving another beer for each of them from the fridge. "So, when's Colin getting here?"

"Err, six, so... any minute" Logan said, looking at the clock.

And before Finn could respond, there was a knock at the door. "On the dot, what else would we expect from our dear friend Colin?"

Logan answered the door to Colin. "Colin, my man!" He said, giving him a sideways high five. "How are you?"

"Not too bad. Finn!" He then gave Finn a high five.

"Buttercup, I've missed you" Finn joked.

Logan got Colin out a beer as Colin started talking. "I was getting changed in my car outside your building and this old woman was just standing there staring at me. Whatever happened to subtlety?"

"Didn't you hear? Obvious is the new subtle" Finn remarked.

"So, in matter of interest, why were you getting changed in your car?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I came straight from court so I was still in my suit"

"Get you, you fancy big-shot lawyer!" Logan said, leading them to the living area where they all collapsed on the couch or chairs. "How's the world of law treating you?"

"Like a bitch. Who would ever _choose_ to go into the profession!?"

"Beats me" Finn laughed.

"So, what about you two? What are doing work wise? Entered the family businesses yet?"

"Yep, working for the Morgan hotel chain of course. Which actually is fairly fun! I'm leading the next branch of the company which is to open a chain of bars and clubs so that's pretty cool" Finn told them.

"Sounds awesome. What about you Huntz? Still rebelling against the dark lord I take it?"

Logan laughed. "Funny you should say that..." He then launched into the story of what Mitchum had said at dinner the other night and how he was going to give him a chance and return to HPG.

* * *

><p>7 hours later at 1am they were sat on the roof-top, around the fire-pit, the three best friends drinking and laughing. It was safe to say they were fairly inebriated, but that was to be expected after 3 rounds of vodka shots and god knows how many beers.<p>

"What about the time we all walked into our biology class in our underwear" Colin said as they erupted into uproarious laughter once again.

"Wasn't that part of our 'King of Dares' challenge that Steph set us?" Finn said, all the while laughing.

"Oh yeah, which I believe I won" Logan announced proudly, pointing to his chest.

"Err, hang on, I think you'll find that I was actually the winner" Collin corrected.

"Oh please, you're just jealous of my awesome victory!" Logan laughed.

"You were the jealous one, when you lost" Colin said, defending his side.

Finn interrupted their little squabble and joked "Jesus Christ lads, you're like old married men!"

While Colin just laughed, Logan's face suddenly turned serious and said "Would that be so bad?" His friends looked at him with confusion and all he did was simply produce a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a sparkling engagement ring...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, cliffhanger, dun, dun duuuun...<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts and keep reading :) love you all so much for reading my story!**

**Em x**


	8. A blast from the past

**I've updated this one a bit quicker than I have been doing so hopefully i'll try and keep that up! Please don't hate me too much for this chapter! I'm sorry! Hehehe, as always, reviews are so so much appreciated and I love knowing what you guys do and don't like! So please leave me a quick review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - A Blast From the Past<span>

_While Colin just laughed, Logan's face suddenly turned serious and said "Would that be so bad?" His friends looked at him with confusion and all he did was simply produce a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a sparkling engagement ring..._

"Wow..." Finn gasped dramatically. "You're going to propose to the lovely reporter girl! Wait... It is reporter girl, isn't it!?" Finn asked in drunken panic.

Logan laughed at his friend "Yes, of course it's Rory"

"Well congrats man, we're really happy for you!" Colin said, patting Logan's shoulder.

He looked up and gave a sincere smile. "Thanks" Then looked intently down at the ring before speaking in a surprisingly sober tone. "I love that girl so much. I never thought a girl would make me feel like this... It's like without her I don't feel complete"

"Alright, no need to go all soppy on us" Colin teased.

Logan chuckled before snapping the ring box shut and returning it to the safety of his pocket. Finn then stood up and announced "Right, this revelation calls for celebration! And what better way to do so than... with shots!" He exclaimed, retrieving 3 shot glasses from their make-shift bar on the roof.

"Sounds like a plan" Logan said, filling everyone's shot glasses with vodka.

"To the East coasts most renowned bachelor finally tamed!" Colin said, raising his glass.

"Bottoms up boys!" Finn said as all three downed their shot and slammed their glasses down on the stone surround of the fire pit.

"We came to get drunk, how 'bout you?" Colin chanted.

"Bottoms up, let's go round two!" Logan screamed, quoting the song 'Shots' by LMFAO as they all downed another shot.

* * *

><p>The rest of the boys night was spent drinking more, doing stupid things and playing more poker. They all crashed at his apartment and awoke the next morning with enormous hangovers. They spent half the day in bed before Colin had to leave at about 2 to spend the afternoon with Steph.<p>

Finn and Logan were now sitting on the couches eating takeaway Chinese. "So you're really going to ask her to marry you" Finn stated more than asked.

"I really am." Logan said to himself more than Finn as a smile crept over his face.

"I've got to say mate, I didn't think you'd get married until you were forced into it. Never thought you'd voluntarily choose to" Finn said, thinking back to their early college days.

"Neither did I. Let alone at this age!"

"Once you're married you better still make time for your friends" Finn said sincerely with a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

"Course I will man, you know that" Logan reassured him. "And besides, she hasn't agreed to marry me yet, you don't even know that I definitely will be." He hadn't really thought about the possibility that she might say no up until now. And if he was truthful, the thought actually made him feel sick. He didn't know what he'd do if she said no.

"C'mon mate, this is Rory, you two are perfect for each other. Of course she'll say yes"

Logan just 'mmm'ed in reply, pushing the thought out of his head before changing the subject. "So, what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Finn asked, looking up at Logan.

"Do you think you might want to start thinking about settling down soon?"

Finn put down his chopsticks, contemplating Logan's question. "I honestly don't know, I'm not sure commitments my forte"

Logan nodded "That's what I thought a couple of years ago. Just... do me a favour and don't completely rule out the idea of commitment" After a short pause he said "Dude, quit hogging the duck!" As he grabbed the carton of duck from Finn's side of the table. The two best friends fell into easy conversation about various things. Later Finn went home at about 6 leaving Logan alone for the night.

* * *

><p>Rory's weekend with the girls went by in a flash and before she knew it, it was midday on Monday and she was sitting in the airport departure lounge waiting for her flight to be called.<p>

As she sat in the departure lounge of the airport, coffee in one hand and a book in the other, her phone began to ring. She placed her book face down on her thigh so she didn't lose her page and retrieved her phone from her pocket and smiled when she saw it was Logan calling.

"Hey" she said down the phone.

"Hey Ace" came the reply from Logan.

"Sorry, I can't talk for long, I'm boarding any minute"

"Okay, that's fine. Just one quick thing, my cousin called earlier and said he's coming to New York to visit for the week. I was just going to check with you to see if it's ok if he stays with us."

"Of course it is Logan! That's fine!"

"Okay good"

"I have to go, they're calling my flight"

"Okay. He's coming down today; I'm picking him up from the airport"

"That's fine, are you still picking me up?" She said, gathering her things together as she headed to the correct gate.

"Of course Ace, have a nice flight, I'll see you soon"

"Thanks, bye, love you"

"Love you too"

And with that she closed her phone and handed her boarding pass to the stewardess.

She had just placed her bag into the over head compartment and sat down in the seat by the window with her book, fluffy socks and her iPod. She took her shoes off and put her fluffy socks on. As she was just getting comfy she heard a deep male voice say.

"Well, well, well, if it' isn't Mary"

She looked up, shocked to see that the owner of this voice belonged to Tristan Dugrey!

"Tristan!" She said, still in disbelief; she hadn't seen him since he moved to military school after he got kicked out of Chilton. "What are you doing here!?'

"Same thing as you I'm guessing; flying to New York. Unless I'm on the wrong flight"

She laughed but before she had time to say anything he sat down in the seat next to her.

"That's someone's seat; you can't just sit there! Where will they sit?" She began to ramble.

"Ehh, I'm sure they can find somewhere else to sit" he brushed off, getting comfortable.

"Tristan! You can't do that!"

"Relax Mar, this is my seat" he smirked at her unsure expression. He retrieved his boarding pass from his pocket to prove that that was in fact his seat.

"How weird" she said, examining the ticket.

"It must be fate!" He winked.

She rolled her eyes at him and fastened her seatbelt for take-off as did he. "So where has life taken you since I last saw you? Last I heard you were going to military school" she said.

"Well I finished military school and after that I went to Princeton then I ended up in New Orleans working for my dad in the insurance business" he said with obvious fake enthusiasm. She laughed and he then said "So what about you? You look great by the way"

She blushed and chuckled before saying "Thanks. And as for me, well after Chilton I went to Yale-"

"Yale? Not Harvard?" He interrupted.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. Not sure why but I just did" at his nod she continued "had a quarter life crisis and dropped out of Yale in my third year, then came to my senses and went back to Yale. Now I'm living in New York with my boyfriend and looking for a job at a paper there." She pretended to be staring off into space for a minute "yep, I think that just about covers it"

He laughed "Rory Gilmore dropping out of school, well I never!"

She then laughed. "Yeah I can't believe I did really but I think it was something I needed to do"

He nodded, they were now up in the air, the seatbelt sign had just been turned off and the stewardess was standing next to them with the food and drink cart.

"Can I get you anything?" She said politely.

Tristan looked to Rory as if letting her go first. "Err yeah, I'll have a cappuccino and some Malteasers please" Rory said the woman; she nodded and began to prepare Rory's order then looked at Tristan, waiting for his.

"I'll just have a Diet Coke please" The woman nodded and finished preparing both their orders.

"That'll be $8.80 please"

Rory began to retrieve her purse from her bag but was stopped when Tristan said "It's ok, I got it" then he handed the money to the Stewardess and she moved on.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" She said to him while taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's ok" he smiled.

"So if you live in New Orleans, what are you doing coming to New York?"

"Oh I'm just visiting some family." She nodded. "So what about you, why were you in New Orleans?"

"I went to a spa with a couple of friends from Yale for the weekend to catch up and stuff. They're staying down there for a couple more days though because they have family there"

"Ahh nice, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah great, it was nice to see them. Everything's just been so hectic since graduation we haven't had much time to see each other"

"Sounds good." he said. "So you still read a lot then?" He said after a short pause, noticing the book on the trey-table in front of her.

"Oh yeah, couldn't live without books!"

"Some things never change" he said with a smile.

"What about you? Are you still the same guy you were in high school?" She asked.

"Well I'd like to think I've matured a bit but sometimes I really doubt that!" He chuckled. "But other than that, yeah I'm still pretty much the same"

She smiled. "I can't believe we're on the same plane! What a coincidence!"

"I know, small world, eh?"

"Definitely"

"So you said you've got a boyfriend?" He asked, remembering what she said earlier.

"Yeah, we've been together for about 3 and a bit years now, I live with him in New York. He's not really the kind of guy I pictured myself ending up with but he's great. He's so... exciting and a 'live in the moment' kind of guy! But at the same time he loves to read and is very intelligent... sorry, I'm rambling! So what about you? Is there a woman in your life?" She asked, realizing she had started day dreaming about Logan.

He laughed "That's alright, and yes, as a matter of fact there is. We've only been together about 6 months but she's great, a lot of fun, always up for a laugh, sort of a best friend as well as a girlfriend if you get what I mean"

She smiled, "Yeah, I do"

They continued to talk throughout the rest of their flight about everything and anything, filling each other in on their lives since they last saw each other. He was astonished to learn that she was actually good friends with Paris!

They had just got off the plain and were now heading to collect their suitcases.

"I still can't believe we were sat next to each other on the same plane, it's such a coincidence!" Rory said in disbelief.

"I know, It's been nice seeing you again though" Tristan added sincerely.

"Yeah, you too"

"And hey look, I'll be in town for a week so if you wanted to meet up and go for a drink or something..."

"Yeah that'd be great" she smiled at him.

"Awesome. Well here's my number" He said, handing her a card. "So give me a call sometime this week"

"I will" She said as they reached the luggage carousel. Tristan spotted his suitcase straight away and pulled it off the carousel.

"Okay, well I've got to go because I'm meeting someone. But it was really great to see you again Mar" He winked.

"You too Tristan" She said before embracing him in a hug.

"Bye" He said as he smiled, waved and walked away.

Rory smiled to herself, it was nice to see Tristan again. They had had a love hate relationship at Chilton but he appeared to have matured a lot and she thought he seemed like a lovely guy. She was dragged from her thoughts as she spotted her suitcase and grabbed it from the carousel. She then spotted Logan waiting a fair distance away.

She made her way over to him, wheeling her suitcase behind her. She increased her speed as she neared him and let go of suitcase to give him a kiss and be enveloped into a hug.

"I missed you Ace" He said, beaming at her with their foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you too" She replied as she kissed him once more. "Did you have a good time with the boys?"

"A very good time. A massive hangover is always indicative of a good night" he laughed.

"That's very true"

"What about you? Did you have fun getting coated in mud and wrapped in seaweed?" He asked sarcastically.

She chuckled "I did actually, I feel rejuvenated and revitalised and I smell like a peach so all is good"

"Glad to hear it. And your flight was okay? Didn't get stuck next to some old geezer who snored the entire time?" He laughed.

"No, in fact, coincidentally, I was sat next to an old friend! We used to go to school together and I haven't seen him in years so we caught up and had a good chat. It was nice to see him again."

"Ahh, nice. Small world, eh?"

"Indeed it is" She nodded.

"So, my cousins flight got in about the same time as yours so he should be here somewhere..." He said, looking around. "Oh, there he is!" Logan exclaimed, pointing behind Rory to a man walking towards them.

Rory turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw that the man walking towards them that was Logan's cousin was Tristan!

She turned back to Logan "_TRISTAN'S _your cousin!?"

"You know Tristan!?" Logan asked, confused.

But before she had time to respond, Tristan had reached them and exclaimed to Rory "_LOGAN'S _your boyfriend!?"

The three of them stood there in amazement and shock. Then Rory turned to Logan and said "You know I said I sat next to an old friend from school?" He nodded. "That was Tristan!"

"Oh my god, that's so weird" Logan said. "Well at least that saves me from doing introductions " He joked.

"When you were talking about your boyfriend, It was Logan?" Tristan questioned Rory.

"Yep"

"God, this world just keeps getting smaller!"

The three of them laughed then set off to Logan's car and got in, and headed back to Logan and Rory's apartment.

They were on the drive home when Logan spoke. "So you two know each other from school, but Tris, I thought you went to Military school?"

"That was only for my senior year. Before that I went to Chilton with the lovely Mary" He smirked.

"I was gunna say, I don't really see Ace as the military type" Logan joked.

"Ace...?" Tristan asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Oh sorry, Rory" Logan smiled, explaining who he was referring to.

"And hey! I could be in the military! I could do the whole stop, drop and roll thing that army people do!" She pouted.

They guys laughed at her lack of knowledge of the army technicalities.

It was only a short journey and before they knew it, they were home. They showed Tristan their apartment of which he seemed to like very much.

"So Mary, you've stuck with the whole journalism thing then?" Tristan said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Rory was sat on the counter in the middle of the kitchen while Logan got them each a drink.

"Yeah, I did. Now I'm just looking for a job at a paper"

He nodded approvingly before Logan chimed in. "Why do you keep calling her Mary"

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Tristan chuckled while Rory just blushed. "Well, at Chilton let's just say I wasn't exactly a party girl so on my first day Tristan decided to name me Mary as in virgin Mary" She admitted with a laugh.

Logan just laughed "So you two weren't best buddies in high school then?" Logan asked, amused.

"I'd say we had a love hate relationship, wouldn't you say that's about right Mar?" Tristan smirked.

Rory nodded with a silent laugh "Tristan was exactly the kind of guy you were when I first met you" she said to Logan.

"Then you realised what a fabulous, charming man I really was" Logan joked, slinging his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't go that far" she teased.

"I'm heartbroken Ace" He said dramatically, placing a hand over his hart. "Here I was all this time thinking you loved me"

"Awww, you know I do really" She said, smiling up at him.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive" She said, pecking him on the lips.

"Good" he said, kissing her again.

Tristan cleared his throat. "If you two are done with your little Romeo and Juliet moment, I'd like to discuss what we're doing tonight"

"Hmmm, I figured we'd just hit a pub and reminisce" Logan shrugged.

"Sounds good to me" Tristan agreed as Rory nodded.

"Okay, if you guys don't mind I quickly need to make a call." Logan said, picking up his blackberry from the kitchen counter next to Rory. He turned to Rory and said "I'm gunna give the guys a call about quitting my job that I haven't even started yet" He made a face showing guilt. "And I'm gunna postpone my meeting with Mitchum until next Monday when we're less busy."

"Okay, sounds good. I can't believe you're going back to HPG, it all seems so weird." Rory commented.

"Tell me about it! I still haven't got my head round the idea of working for Mitchum again" He laughed. "Anyway, I won't be long" he said, turning to Tristan then walking out the room.

Once Logan had gone into another room Tristan said "So, I've gotta' say, I really didn't imagine you with someone like _Logan_" he said, moving to stand next to Rory.

"I know, neither did I. When I first met him I quite literally thought he was the most arrogant, egotistical snob!"

"I seem to remember you having similar feelings about me" He laughed.

She did too. "That's true. Now that I think about it, you two were pretty alike."

"_Were?_" Tristan questioned her use of the past tense.

"Yeah, he changed. When I first met him, all he did was go out, get drunk and make his way through sleeping with every girl on the east coast and he'd puke at the word commitment. But... after we'd dated casually for a while, and apparently he never went out with the same girl more than twice, I went to him and told him I couldn't do the casual dating anymore, that It wasn't who I was and that I didn't like it. I tried to leave and he stopped me and said he wanted to give commitment a try. Said he didn't want to stop seeing me, I didn't believe it but he convinced me to give him a chance."

"Wow, you certainly must have made an impact on the guy, but I can relate to that" he said with a smirk.

She just blushed "Believe me, It wasn't all plain sailing, we had our ups and downs but he always made that extra effort and we pulled through it and... I guess it was all worth it" She said, signally to their apartment that represented the life they'd made together.

"Well, you've tamed the east coasts biggest bachelor, I'm impressed." He joked. "Although, I've got to say, I'm a little offended"

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"You never gave me a chance at Chilton" he pouted.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "Oh come on, you didn't _actually _like me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" He admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

Logan then re-entered the room at the most awkward moment possible, leaving Rory feeling very uncomfortable.

_Tristan actually had a thing for me!? _Rory thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Did he still have a thing for her? And Why did he have to go and admit it now! He was Logan's cousin for god's sake, this was going to make everything so awkward!

"Did I interrupt something?" Logan asked unsurely, noticing the tenseness of the situation.

"Oh um no! Course not" Rory reassured him, moving away from Tristan.

"Yeah, no, we were just..." Tristan stuttered.

"Discussing where to go tonight" Rory finished for him.

Logan just nodded, unconvinced. "Right... Well Finn told me about this great bar in the centre of Manhattan about 5 minutes away"

"Sounds good to me" Tristan agreed as Rory nodded.

* * *

><p>A take away pizza later, the three of them were entering a lively bar.<p>

"I'm just going to the bathroom, you guys go get a table and drinks and I'll meet you there in a minute" Rory said, and walked off as the guys nodded.

As Tristan and Logan slid opposite each other into a booth Logan said "So man, it's been far too long! How have you been? Is there a woman in your life?"

"Hmmm, yeah" He said unassertively.

"You don't sound too sure about that" Logan laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well yeah, but I don't think she'll be around much longer. She's a bit of a bore" Tristan laughed, figuring Logan would understand.

Instead Logan gave Tristan a look of almost disapproval. "Relationships aren't always constantly exciting. I learnt that love's more important than constant excitement with Rory. Although to be honest when you're in love, it doesn't get much more exciting than that"

"Yeah... she told me about how you turned into a boyfriend"

Was that _jealousy _Logan detected in his voice!? He couldn't believe this, his cousin had feelings for _his _girlfriend! Before he had time to give it much thought Rory slid into the booth next to him and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Not a lot, we were just catching up" Logan brushed off.

Logan pushed his thoughts out of his head, as did Rory and Tristan and they enjoyed an evening of trading funny stories, drinking and banter. They had a laugh and it really was a good night. They were now walking out of the bar and decided to walk home as it was only a few blocks.

"Yeah, Tristan had quite the temper back in high school!" Rory informed Logan.

"Oh please, me!? I wasn't the one who stormed out of a class room screaming that your car got hit by a dear when you were late for a test!" Tristan cried out in laughter as Logan did the same. He'd learnt quite a few funny things about Rory that night - and Tristan for that matter.

"A deer did hit me!" Rory exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Sure Mar, whatever you say" Tristan smirked.

"You know Rory loves reading right?" Logan asked Tristan, he nodded and Rory rolled her eyes. She didn't know what was coming but she knew it would be some embarrassing story.

"Well I once caught her sniffing a book in the library at Yale"

Tristan burst out into another fit of laughter. Rory was trying desperately to look annoyed but a small laugh still snuck out.

"What is this? Pick on Rory day!?"

The guys just laughed. Logan put an arm round her waist and squeezed her towards him. "We love you really"

A few minutes later they drunkenly stumbled into the apartment. "I'm gunna go make sure the guest bedroom's all set up" Logan said, leaving the two of them alone.

"I've had a great time tonight" Tristan said, following Rory to the kitchen.

"Me too" She giggled as she stood at the counter, starting the coffee machine. She turned round only to me bet my Tristan's face centimeters away from hers. They locked eyes. In a drunken haze she could feel his breath tickle down her neck...

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, please don't hate me! Hehehe, let me know what you think about that in a review?<strong>

**Em x  
><strong>


	9. Do you not trust me?

**Okay, I just wanted to say, before I wrote fics i didn't understand why authors updated so slowly and thought it was annoying but only now do i realise that actually, it's harder than it looks! It's hard to find time to write! It may be easy to find time to read but not so much to write! Anyways I'm trying my best and I hope that's okay :)**

**Another quick thing, I used to look at stories and wonder how on earth they got 100+ reviews and thought I'd never be able to get that. well after that last chapter i exceeded 100! And that made me so so so happy and I have only you guys to thank! So thank you so so so much and continue reviewing and I'll continue writing :D**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Do You Not Trust Me<span>

_"Me too" She giggled as she stood at the counter, starting the coffee machine. She turned round only to me bet my Tristan's face centimeters away from hers. They locked eyes. In a drunken haze she could feel his breath tickle down her neck..._

Moments passed but it felt like eternity to Rory. His lips were millimeters from hers, his familiar lips. She'd been in this position with him before she remembered as memories of Madelyn's party came flashing back to her. The piano bench. They were both victims of broken hearts.

All of a sudden she felt very sober "What the hell do you think you're doing" She whispered fiercely before storming away from him. What the hell was he playing at? He knew she was with Logan!

A flustered Rory swiftly brushed past Logan who had just emerged from the doorway of the spare bedroom. "Ace!" He called out as she continued speedily down the hall and disappeared into their bedroom. Logan, confused and apprehensive, decided not to follow her and go and interrogate his cousin instead.

"What the hell was all that about?" Logan demanded, walking over to a flushed Tristan.

"Err, I think she was just tired..." Tristan mumbled, rubbing his head.

Logan wasn't convinced, he saw that she hadn't collected her coffee that was ready in the machine, that was completely out of character, something had happened.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed..." Tristan sighed, disappearing into the bedroom.

Once the door had closed Logan inhaled then exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. _Don't jump to conclusions, _he told himself. He ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed Rory's coffee to give her and headed off to their bedroom to try and ascertain what had happened.

"You forgot your coffee" Logan said, setting it down on the nightstand next to Rory who was sitting on the bed in her pj's. His voice was distant.

"Oh, thanks" She said, being dragged from her thoughts.

"Rory, what the hell happened back there?" His voice was even, trying not to get worked up.

"Nothing" Rory stated simply, almost with a laugh. "Nothing happened"

"Really!? Because it didn't seem like that from where I was standing!" Logan said, beginning to raise his voice, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm down and listen to what I have to say." She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "And will you stop with the walking back and forth!"

He nodded and stood still as she moved closer to him. "I think Tristan still has feelings for me" Rory said in a small voice.

"I knew it! That little punk!" Logan exclaimed, jaw clenched, as he was about to storm out of the room and give Tristan a piece of his mind.

But Rory stopped him, grabbing his arm "Logan, don't."

"Why Rory!? He's just going to try something with you!"

"So what if he does? Do you really think I'd let him? Do you not trust me!?" She said, frustrated. She stomped into their dressing room and angrily put her hair up in a pony tail.

He followed her in "This is Tristan, trust me, I know what he's like!" Logan said from behind her.

She whipped her head around with a look of disgust. "So you think if he tried something I'd just let him and fall into his arms!? Do you really trust me that little?" He just looked at her. "Because you know something, he _did _try something out there! He tried to kiss me! But guess what, I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing and walked away!" She screamed before she marched back into the bedroom. He was left there feeling guilty and outraged with himself for not trusting her. A minute or so later he wondered back into the bedroom with an apologetic look on his face and joined her, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry Ace. It's him I don't trust, not you" She just looked at him and didn't say anything so he continued "I guess I just sometimes feel like I don't deserve you and that sooner or later you'll realise that"

"Logan! Don't say that! I love you! If you think that I'd ever do anything with someone else, especially _Tristan_, then you are sooo wrong!"

He looked up at her with a smile taking over his face "You mean that?"

"Yes" She chuckled as she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

They pressed their foreheads together, then Logan pulled back and looked her in the eyes sincerely and said "And I really am sorry about not trusting you, you know I do really" She nodded and gave him a smile. "But what the hell are we going to do about Tristan? I think I'm going to have to kick the punks arse" He said, growing angry at the thought of him trying to kiss his Ace.

"Just leave it for now and see what he has to say about it tomorrow, okay?" Rory said, not wanting a row to kick off now. It was late and she was tired, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and try and forget all of this.

"Okay" He agreed. Whilst he got changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt he said "By the way, I need to go in to the office tomorrow to sign some paperwork about my resignation so I'll be gone when you wake up."

"Okay. And oh yeah, how did they take it? The whole quitting thing" She asked.

"Well as you can imagine they weren't exactly thrilled, but I briefly explained why and they understood so I think they were okay about it. I'll apologise again tomorrow"

She nodded as he climbed into bed. "Anyway, I'm shattered! Sleep time" She said, snuggling into him as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Ace" he said with depth and sincerity in his tone.

She looked up at him and locked eyes with him and smiled. "I love you too" She said, with equal sincerity. They soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms, something they hoped to do every night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rory awoke to an empty space beside her. Remembering Logan went into the office, she rolled over and got out of bed. After showering and getting ready for the day, she ambled into the kitchen in jeans and a purple long sleeve top. She breathed a deep sigh, remembering the debacle with Tristan last night and grimacing at the thought if seeing him.<p>

She reminded herself that she had nothing to feel guilty or weird about, what happened last night wasn't her fault and she didn't do anything wrong. As she leaned her elbows on the breakfast bar and clutched a hot cup of coffee, Tristan walked in.

She didn't make eye contact with him; just focussed on the cup in front of her as a couple of awkward minutes passed. Eventually he spoke up.

"Look, Rory... about last night..." Tristan began, rubbing his head and leaning back against the counter. "I'm sorry. I was... I'd just, had a lot to drink and I was caught up in the moment. I guess seeing you again brought back memories" He confessed. focussing his attention on the floor.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Does Logan know?" He asked, looking up at her, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Yeah he does." She said.

"Was he mad? What am I thinking, of course he was mad" Tristan said, rubbing his temples.

"Well can you blame him? His own cousin tried it on with his girlfriend"

Rory said, putting her cup of coffee down. Tristan just nodded his head in agreement, conceding to the fact that Logan had every right to be mad. "You'd expect a little loyalty from your own family!"

Tristan groaned "Like I said, I'm so sorry, and I'll apologise to Logan as well. Can we just put last night behind us? Forget it ever happened? I didn't mean anything by it, I was drunk and..."

"Well it's him you're going to have to talk to. If he can get over it, then so can I"

He nodded, pushing himself away from the counter. "I appreciate that" he said as he shot a smile in her direction. "Look, I'm going to go get showered and ready, then I'm going to go and talk to Logan."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, and look, sorry again. If you ever need anything, give me a call" Logan said, amicably ending his short-term business endeavours as he walked out of the tall glass building in the centre of New York. His phone began to ring as he stepped onto the streets, he looked down to see a name flashing across the screen that made his skin crawl.<p>

_Tristan_

He reluctantly answered his phone with a sigh "What?" he said bluntly.

_"Logan, before you say anything, can you please just meet me and let me explain. I know I was bang out of order, just please, hear me out."_ Tristan pleaded.

"Fine, meet me at the cafe on the corner of 64th in ten minutes." With that, Logan hung up.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the apartment to find Rory sitting reading the paper on the sofa. She looked up when she noticed he had entered the room and greeted him with a sweet smile.<p>

"Hey, how did it go with Tristan?" She asked him, setting her paper down and standing up.

"Not too badly actually. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm mad at him for what he did and it was so wrong but at the end of the day he's my cousin, I can't stay mad at him forever. He assured me it'd never happen again so I said we were okay"

Rory nodded "I think it's for the best that you made up. He was really apologetic earlier"

"Let's just forget it, move on and enjoy the rest of the week" Logan said, sending a sweet smile her way.

"Yeah, that sounds good" She said, returning the smile. "Where is Tristan anyway?"

"He got a phone call on the way up, he's just taking it out in the hall"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed much more smoothly and they all ended up having a really good time, reminiscing and catching up. Both Rory and Logan were sad to see him leave and promised to see each other more often, the weeks earlier drama forgotten.<p>

Tristan had just left with Logan who was driving him to the airport. Rory walked into the kitchen and looked around a noticed an enveloped on the kitchen counter. On closer examination it read '_Mary_' on the front. She rolled her eyes and opened it to reveal a hand written letter, it read...

_Mary,_

_Firstly I just wanted to apologise again for what happened earlier in the week. I guess there's no real explanation for it; I suppose in a funny sort of way you were always 'the one that got away'... which I realise sounds ridiculous because we were never together and I know it seems like I only hit on you constantly in high school to push your buttons which I guess at the time was pretty much the case but now... I don't know, I think deep down there may have been more to it. I suppose I still like to think I can get anything I want and maybe the other night I was just trying to prove that If I still wanted to have you I could. But I realise that's not the case and I can't do anything more than apologise for that._

_As for you... well, in many ways you've changed a lot since our Chilton days and become an incredible woman; you're strong, confident, pretty, driven... well I guess the driven part was always the case. At the same time you're still the same hard worker that I know and love. Not really sure how you've managed to get the perfect balance of everything and for doing so I commend you, you're a better man than I. Well, woman I suppose. You're going somewhere in life and for no other reason than the fact that you've put the work, time and effort in and I'm afraid I can't say the same. You deserve a lot from life and I'm sure you'll get it, you and Logan together. _

_It's been amazing to see you again this week, I've had such a great time. When I first saw you on the plane I couldn't believe my eyes.. it felt like I'd come home. Hopefully never seeing you again won't be an issue seeing as Logan's my cousin so hopefully our paths will cross a lot more in the future._

_I don't think I gave you my number so I'll do so now, don't hesitate to text or call me whenever you want, I'd love to hear from you - 03511 246 812_

_Talk to you soon Mar ;)_

_Tristan x x_

She smiled to herself as she ran her fingertips over the ink. Tristan was really a good guy, she'd always known that deep down. With one last smile she picked up her cell phone and saved Tristan's number. She refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before sending a text to him.

_For the last time, the name is RORY! ;) x_

She let out a small laugh as she remembered screaming that down the corridor to Tristan on her first day at Chilton. She sat down on the couch and curled up with book that she'd pulled off the shelf. A minute or so later, her phone that was set on the arm of the couch next to her vibrated and the screen lit up with a little yellow envelope.

She grabbed her Blackberry and opened the text to see it was from Tristan. It read:

_Whatever you say Mar ;) x_

It was about an hour or so later that Logan returned from the airport and entered their apartment to find Rory fast asleep on the couch with a book in her lap. He smiled down at her and thought to himself how beautiful she looked. It was already 10 at night and they'd already eaten before Tristan left so he decided not to wake her; an early night would do them both good. He thought how peaceful she looked and decided it would be better to leave her there than take her to their bedroom and disturb her. With one last smile he picked up her book and folded down the corner of the page so that she didn't lose her page. _I'm gonna pay for that in the morning! _He thought to himself. She'd always hated him folding the corner of pages, it was one of her pet hates; one of the stupid things they bickered about.

He gently set the book down on the coffee table, grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and played it over her sleeping frame. With that he turned the lamp next to her off and set off towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Logan was lying in bed peacefully, still dark outside due to the onset of the winter months. Barely awake, he was about to turn over and drift off back to sleep... no such luck.<p>

"How _dare_ you!" He heard a high pitched voice squeal. He turned over to face a hurt and angry Rory with a cheeky grin tugging at the edge of her lips threatening to break out.

She ran towards him and stood over him waving the book in his face repeating "How _very _dare you!"

He propped himself up, conceding to the fact that she wasn't going to let him go back to sleep. "I don't know what you're talking about" he feigned ignorance with a smirk.

"Oh don't give me that Mr! You folded the page of my book! How could you do such a thing?" Her grin was about to crack.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "It wasn't me, I swear"

And there it was, a cheeky grin spread across her face as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed, ending up with her head resting on this chest, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"It must have been the secret page folding monster" He whispered with a grin.

She rolled her eyes then pecked him on the lips and pulled away. He connected his lips to hers once more, this time for longer before rolling her onto her back so that he was hovering over her.

She put her hands on his chest to stop him. "We can't now. We haven't got time" She said, resisting.

"What are you talking about, we have all the time in the world" He said with a cheeky smile

"Fine" She relented, rolling her eyes before breaking out into a big grin and pulling his head back down to hers and their lips crashed together once again.

* * *

><p>Two hours later a showered Rory was standing in the kitchen about to make some toast. Logan walked in with a towel around his waist and nothing more.<p>

"Did you finish all the bread?" Rory said with a frown.

"Noooo..." He said, turning away from her with a smirk.

"Let me guess it was the secret bread eating monster?" She said.

He let out a hearty laugh "I guess it must have been." He turned around and snaked his arms around her waist from behind then looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Crap, it's 11! I was meant to be leaving now, I'm late"

She turned around to face him in his arms and placed her hands on his bare chest. "Well who's fault's that! Not my fault someone decided to join me in the shower!"

"You loved it" He said with a wink before kissing her then saying "Anyway, I really have to go and get dressed.

"Okay, go." He walked off towards the bedroom and as he did so she smacked his towel covered arse.

Turning around and pointing at her as he walked backwards he shouted "Hey! I'm gonna get you back for that!"

She burst into a fit of laughter as he walked into a lamp, nearly knocking it over. She heard a faint _I'm okay! _as he disappeared into the bedroom. She shook her head as she returned to flicking through the paper.

Logan was going to meet Mitchum at the New York times to talk about coming back to HPG. It was what Mitchum wanted so he should be only too happy to let Logan come back on his own terms. After what Mitchum said at the restaurant that night Logan thought there was going to be a change in the way Mitchum treated him but he didn't hold out much hope, guess he'd just have to wait and find out.

Logan re-entered the room, dressed in a stylish grey suit with a pink shirt and pale blue tie and hair styled to perfection.

"What time was your meeting with Mitchum?" Rory asked, worried about how late he was.

"Oh we didn't actually have a set time I just said I'd swing by today. I had just planned to have left by now but it doesn't matter" He said as he frantically look for his keys. "_Where _are my keys!?" He muttered to himself.

"Coffee table?" Rory suggested.

"Uh-huh!" She head as he triumphantly held up his keys.

"What _would _you do without me" She said, shaking her head with a smirk.

"Probably not consume nearly as much caffeine as I do!" He joked, putting his long black woollen coat over his suit. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Call me if you need me, I love you" He said, kissing her on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Love you too!" She called back.

He opened the front door and just before he stepped out he said "Oh and I'll grab some bread on the way home"

She smiled and returned to reading her morning paper.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the New York times looking cool, calm and collected with a coffee in hand that he'd got from a coffee shop a couple of blocks away. He strode across the lobby and into the elevator, much more calm than the last time he was here.<p>

When he reached Mitchum's floor he stepped out of the elevator, chucked his empty coffee cup in the trash and approached his father's receptionist's desk. He didn't recognise the woman behind it, Mitchum had a new assistant every month or so, he was just as bad as Emily was with her maids!

"Hi, is Mitchum free?" He asked politely.

"Who's asking?" The ditzy woman replied.

"Logan Huntzberger, his son. "

"Oh" The woman looked surprised but quickly regained her composure. "Is he expecting you?"

"At some point today"

"Well as it happens he's free at the moment" She said with a smile "I'll let him know you're here"

"No need, I'll just go into his office" Logan said, gesturing to Mitchum's office door.

The woman looked a little bewildered but who was she to argue with a Huntzberger? "Oh... um... okay"

Logan knocked on the door out of politeness, he didn't want to start on the back foot here. When he heard Mitchum beckon for him to come in he entered the office.

Mitchum looked up from his desk "Ah Logan hello. I was wondering when you were coming. Please, take a seat"

Logan did as Mitchum said, sitting in a chair opposite his father "Hey dad"

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A coffee would be great thanks" Logan replied.

"Since when did you like coffee?" Mitchum asked with a frown, but asked his assistant for it anyway.

"I've always liked coffee dad..." Logan said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, well I'll have to make a note of that for future reference" Mitchum laughed.

A minute later his assistant brought them their drinks and promptly left again, not before sending a wink in Logan's direction.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's the reason for today's visit?" Mitchum asked his son. He'd hoped Logan had decided to come back to the company but couldn't be sure that was the case.

"Well... I've decided I'll come back. I'll come back to HPG"

"Logan, this is great news! I'm thrilled!" Mitchum said with what looked like a genuine smile.

"But this is going to be on my terms dad. I'm not going to be mucked around and treated like dirt this time." Logan said forcefully.

"I completely respect that. And like I said at dinner, I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past and we really are starting fresh now" Mitchum assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope you mean it" Logan said, looking him in the eye.

There was a slight awkward pause before Mitchum spoke up. "So, as for where you'll be entering the company. Obviously it's partly up to you and of course you can have some say in the matter but what I suggest is you taking control of all our new projects and acquisitions. For instance we've just bought a new paper in New York, a fairly sizeable one and I thought you could go and spend a couple of months there, seeing how the papers currently running and make the necessary changes to turn it around and improve it as much as possible. They're currently hiring some new writers so you'll have some fresh meet to work with. You know the drill. I normally do this sort of stuff but I figured you could take over that department and be the young figure head of the company, how does that sound?"

Logan considered the position for a while before nodding. "Yeah that sounds perfect."

"Good, you can start when we take over that paper which I believe is in about three weeks"

"Brilliant. I can't wait" Logan smiled. "Sounds like you've thought this through"

"Well I was hoping you'd come back" Mitchum admitted.

They shared a smile before Mitchum asked "So how's Rory? How are you two settling into the new apartment?"

"Yeah she's great, she's been applying to lots of different papers in the city. And I think we're about settled in now, it's a really great place, you'll have to come and see it sometime"

"Ahh well I'm sure a talented young writer like her will find somewhere soon enough! And I'd love to" Mitchum said with a smile.

"Hopefully, yeah." Logan thought for a moment. "Hey, how about tonight? If you're free you could come over for dinner if you wanted?"

What was happening, Logan was willingly inviting his father over for dinner!

"Tonight? Yeah that sounds great, I'd love to!" Mitchum said, looking a little shocked but pleased.

"Good. Well I better get going now but come over about 7, I'll leave you our address." Logan said, grabbing a pen from his dad's desk and scribbling down their address on a plain piece of paper.

"I will. I'll see you then son"

With a wave Logan walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into their apartment and called out "I come bringing bread" as he put it away in the bread bin in the kitchen.<p>

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" Rory yelled, running towards him with an envelope.

"What" He laughed, amused.

"I GOT A JOB!" She screamed, finally meeting him.

"Oh my god! Ace that's awesome! Congrats!" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground slightly.

"Thanks! Oh my god I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"What is it? Tell me all about it" He asked with a smile, leaning back against the counter.

"Well it's not brilliant but it's still a job. It's a s staff writer position in the features department at The New York Post; which is no New York Times but it's still a good paper."

"That's an awesome paper! It's one of the next biggest in the city! That's amazing Ace! And you love writing for features!" He said, genuinely excited for her.

"I do love writing for features" She agreed with a content smile. "We should celebrate tonight" She suggested.

"Ahhh..." He winced, now feeling bad for not checking with her first about having Mitchum over.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I should have checked with you first, I'm sorry. I kind of invited my dad over..."

"What? Logan that's great! I'm glad you two are building bridges and if this is going to help your relationship with him I'm happy to have him over!"

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not Logan"

He smiled at how accommodating and sweet she was. "Well thank you. And I'm sorry again for ruining your celebratory night"

"You're welcome. And hey, what better way to celebrate than with the biggest newspaper man in the country?" She laughed. "Anyway, I forgot to ask, how did your meeting with him go? I presume well seeing as he's coming for dinner" She chuckled, as did he.

0"Yeah, very well. I'm rejoining HPG in a few weeks, I'll be sort of the young figure head for the company, when I return I'll be spending and couple of months with a new acquisition of theirs to sort of turn it around and maximise profits etc."

"Oh that sounds good. Nice and important" She joked.

"Yeah and he was really accommodating so I think this really is a fresh start. And then we got on to talking about various things and he said he'd like to come and see our apartment so I just ended up inviting him over for dinner."

"Well everything sounds very promising." He nodded in agreement. "So what time's he coming?"

"I said around 6 so we've still got ages but I need to pop out and get some food for dinner tonight. I was thinking I'd cook lamp chops"

"Oooo yum, okay you go out now while I clean up around here, it's getting messy" She said looking around.

"Okay, I won't be long" He said grabbing his jacket and touching her arm as he walked out the door. "See you in a bit Ace"

* * *

><p>It was half five and Logan was cooking while Rory was setting up the dining table with place mats, coasters, napkins, glasses, candles etc.<p>

"It was really weird, earlier when I found out about my job I suddenly though oh I must ring mom and tell her and then suddenly though wait, no, can't do that" Rory sighed.

"Aww, I can't believe this thing's still going on with you two, it's been like two weeks now. Has she tried contacting you?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, she's called me a lot and left messages"

"And you're not going to return them?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and giving her his full attention.

"To be honest, I don't want to. Not at the moment anyway. She's just getting on my nerves so much. I think I've been feeling this way for a while, it's just been building up. Frankly, I'm so sick of her messing Luke and my dad around, it's not fair to either of them! Luke has been so, so good to her over the years and she just picks him up and drops him whenever she feels like it. And same for my dad, she gives him false hope the just ditches him and I think she just thinks it's all some big game and expects me to laugh along with her. She then has the audacity to comment on my relationship, ugh I'm just sick of her!" She let out a massive breath after her big rant.

"Well if that's the way you feel, then give it some time, don't contact her. Take a break from her and give yourself some space to think things over. I know it's gunna be weird not having her around to talk to but you know I'm always here to talk to" Logan assured her, walking over to her and stroking her arm.

"I know, and If I didn't have you I don't know how I'd get through it" They shared a moment before Rory broke eye contact and exclaimed "Logan! That pan on the stove is boiling over!"

He darted back to the kitchen to save the pan that was boiling over then laughed.

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Logan instructed Rory to gently stir the sauce in the pan while he got the door.

He opened the thick wooden to reveal his father standing there with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Dad, hey. Come in. Did you find it ok?" Logan asked politely, while taking his father's coat.

"Yes thanks, it's in a lovely area" He smiled as he handed Logan the bottle of champagne. "Just a token of my gratitude for having me over tonight"

"Thanks. I'll crack that open straight away" Logan said as he produced three champagne glasses from the cupboard.

"Ahhh, you're cooking Rory!" Mitchum said, smiling in her direction.

Before Rory had a chance to respond Logan interjected. "No. No she's not. I thought I'd save you from food poisoning" Logan said deadly seriously.

"HEY! My cooking isn't _that _bad!" She pouted.

He scoffed "Oh really? Judging from the macaroni cheese incident at Yale I beg to differ!"

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't know it would explode in the microwave!" She said innocently.

"The kitchen smelt like cheese for days" Logan laughed as she just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you stand over there and drink this while I finish cooking?" He suggested, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Oooo, now that I can do!" She smiled brightly.

Mitchum chuckled, it was nice to see the two of them in their own environment laughing and joking around, it was only now that he actually realised quite how happy his son was; he'd never seen him like this around a girl before.

"I must say, this apartment is great, really modern and stylish." Mitchum told them, looking around.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Rory offered.

"Sure, why not" He smiled. And with that the two of them set off around the apartment.

They returned five minutes later and Mitchum seemed to be in awe of the rooftop view.

"Perfect timing, dinner's ready" Logan said as they all took a seat at the dining table.

"This looks lovely" Rory said, looking at the food of them.

"I agree. It really does" said Mitchum as they all tucked into their food. "The view from that rooftop really is spectacular! I've never seen anything quite like it. In fact the whole apartment is, perfect for entertaining."

"That's what we liked about it. It was big enough to entertain yet at the same time small enough to still feel homely and intimate." Logan explained.

Mitchum just nodded. "So how's the job hunt coming Rory?"

"Well actually, I was offered a position earlier today" She said with a bright smile.

"Wow! Congratulations! I knew a talented writer like you wouldn't have any trouble finding a job in a market like New York"

"Thank you, I'm really excited. I start in two weeks"

"What position is it?"

"It's a staff writer position in the features department which really is my chosen department so I'm happy about that"

"That's really excellent. I remember reading some of your features articles in the Yale Daily News and they really were superb. I know I didn't exactly give you the credit you deserved during that internship and I'd like to apologise for that. I guess I let my personal issues get in the way of my professional ones which smoothing I normally try to avoid. You really are an incredible writer, one that any paper would be lucky to have" Mitchum confessed.

Rory blushed "Thank you, that means a lot"

They finished their dinner with small talk and just general chit chat; Mitchum learning more about his son. Small things he hadn't bothered to take in in the past.

Several drinks later Mitchum and Logan were playing pool and having a laugh. Rory walked in the room holding two bits of paper in the air.

"Logan! What are these? I was looking for my phone charger and couldn't find it so thought I'd use yours and went to get it from your dresser drawer and found these" She questioned with a cheeky grin, hoping it meant what she thought it meant.

"That was meant to be a surprise!" He complained, taking the papers from her.

"Plane tickets to London! Are we going to London?" She said with an excited squeal.

"Maybe" He said with a smirk, putting his arms around her waist.

"ARE we going to London!?" She questioned again, getting excited. He just smirked at her and didn't say a word. " Tell me!" She demanded.

"We're going to London" He said in a quiet voice. She jumped up and down with excitement and flung her arms around his neck as he kissed her on the lips.

"I thought we'd go out there for Guy Fawkes day and see all the fireworks" He told her.

"Really? Oh my god it's going to be amazing! When do we leave?" She asked, growing more animated by the minute.

"Two days time" He stated simply as she screamed once more and kissed him and pressed her forehead to his.

"You're the best"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't have Rory and Tristan kiss and ruin such an amazing relationship like that! haha :) anyway, keep reviewing guys thaaanks :)<strong>


	10. London Air

**I know I haven't updated this story in months and months but I have a busy life and exams are coming up, sorry! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it; lots of cute Rogan moments and THEY'RE IN LONDON! I enjoyed writing this a lot as I live in London so it was nice to write about something familiar. Please let me know what you think, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 - London Air<span>

It was the 4th of November, the night before Guy Fawkes night and Rory and Logan were sat on the plane on the way to London due to arrive at 10pm. They'd only been sat down for 15 minutes or so, so still had a long flight ahead. They were in first class so had big comfy seats and lots of leg room. They had just taken off and the air hostess came around to offer them a drink.

"I think we'll have a bottle of champagne please" Logan said with a smile.

"Of course sir" She smiled, producing a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket and she proceeded to pour two glasses and leave the bottle in the ice bucket with them.

"Thank you very much, if you could just add it to the tab please" Logan said to the hostess and she agreed and left them to it.

"What's the occasion?" Rory enquired as she picked up her glass.

"Ehh, well I just thought it's sort of the start of a new era for us. You know, we've just settled into our new home, we're both starting new jobs. It just seems like it's a new beginning." Logan said. He sneakily slid his hand into his pocket _yep, still there._

"To new beginnings" Rory smiled as they touched glasses and took a sip. "And besides, I'm never one to turn down a glass of bubbly" She laughed.

A few hours into the flight Logan was gazing out into the night sky; he couldn't see anything as it was pitch black, he was just thinking. He turned his head to see Rory fast asleep with a book in her lap. He couldn't help but chuckle at how his life was panning out, completely differently to how he ever imagined. Yet he was happy. Happier than he'd ever been.

Soon enough they were about to touch-down on the runway; Rory was awake now and gazing out the window as they came in to land in probably her favourite city. As the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac any feelings of sleepiness were gone and were replaced by childish excitement.

Five minutes later they were making their way down the steps of the plane in the night time air. "Smell that?" Rory gushed as she looked back at Logan. He gave her a puzzled look. "That's the smell of London air!"

He chuckled; one of the things he loved about being with Rory was that she wasn't spoiled. She still got excited about flying to other countries and trying new things, something that couldn't be said for most of the girls that ran in his circles. It was charming and her excitement made him excited.

"Come on Ace, let's go get our bags" Logan said, bringing Rory from her thoughts.

The two made their way through passport control and to the baggage claim; thankfully their bags were some of the first out and Logan grabbed them from the carousel and began to wheel both their cases as they headed towards the exit of the airport.

"Always the gentleman" Rory smiled, looking at Logan.

"That's what I'm here for" He smirked. "Well, that and to give you something devilishly handsome to look at" He smirked again.

"Oh you do flatter yourself " She said with a roll of her eyes.

Their driver was stood waiting for them in front of the town car and opened the door for them before he drove them to The Four Seasons hotel.

They arrived and the driver unloaded their suitcases from the boot and offered to take them into the hotel for them.

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you" Logan said, tipping him.

The car drove off and Logan turned to Rory who was stood smiling looking down the street. "What?" He asked, laughing.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked with a grin.

"Ace, it's eleven o'clock at night, we just had an eight hour flight!" He marvelled at her ability to forget these factors.

"Yeah but we're five hours ahead here meaning for us it's really only six. Hell, that's practically afternoon!" She exaggerated. "Plus we slept on the plane and we don't have to get up early in the morning! Come on, don't you just want to breath it all in?" She pleaded, gesturing around her to emphasize her point.

"We've got all week!" He countered, still standing his ground.

She just gave him her puppy dog eyes and finally he conceded. "Okay, okay, fine! But we're going to be back here for midnight!"

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck "Yaay, thank you!"

"Wait here, I'll quickly leave these behind the front desk" He said picking up their cases and taking them into the hotel.

* * *

><p>Their hands were intertwined and she leant on his shoulder as they strolled along Victoria Embankment by the river in the crisp night air. She pulled him to the side so they were standing looking out at the river. They leant on the stone wall that separated them and the River Thames. Lights strung from the ornate lamps gave a warm glow.<p>

"I love just taking it all in" Rory said in a quiet voice.

"I have to say, I do love this city" Logan said. "I don't think I'll ever tire of coming to London"

"You know, Samuel Johnson once said when you're tired of London, you're tired of life" She told him

"So you've told me before" He smiled at her.

"I have?" Rory questioned.

"Yes. When we were lying on the rooftop in New Haven when I surprised you with a visit" Logan informed her.

"Oh yeah" She smiled fondly at the memory. "As I recollect, your attitude towards the sentiment of Samuel Johnson's words seems to be a little different now"

"Well that's because there was one major problem with being in London then that doesn't apply now. You weren't there." And as he said it she could tell he wasn't saying it for any effect; he wasn't trying to be cheesy; he meant it.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a minute or so. And as Rory stood there she looked at Logan and she realised that there was no one in the entire world she'd rather be standing there with.

"I used to walk down this path every evening on the way back to my hotel from the office, and every day I would walk past the same man posed as a statue. You know the ones I mean? That are sprayed completely gold from head to toe?" At her nod he continued. "And every day he would nod and tip his hat to me. It was a small gesture but it was nice, really nice. You don't get that in New York."

"That _is _nice." She agreed simply. "I wonder If he's still here"

Logan just '_hmm'd_' in response.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should probably start heading back." Rory suggested.

"So you're done taking in your _London Air_?" Logan mocked.

She just laughed and nodded as they began to make their way back to their hotel. "Besides, It's nearly midnight; I told you it was a bit late for a walk Logan" She goaded him.

"Oh so this was _my _idea!?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I tried to convince you not to but you weren't having any of it. Honestly, you should really listen to me more Logan." She said seriously, keeping up the act as she strode ahead of him leaving him laughing in disbelief.

He just shook his head and sped up to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>At eleven, having been awake for half an hour or so they finally got up and were making decisions regarding breakfast while sat in their pyjamas on the sofa.<p>

"We could order room service, or we could get dressed and ready and head out and grab breakfast from a cafe nearby?" Rory said, laying out their options.

"I say we grab food out. Might as well make the most of the day." He reasoned.

"Sounds good to me"

"Not that I wouldn't _love _to spend the day in bed with you" Logan smirked at her; she just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you wanna jump in the shower first?" He offered, motioning to the en suit.

"Yeah sure, see you in a minute" She smiled, disappearing into the bathroom.

He reached over to check his phone that had just buzzed and saw he had a text from Colin.

_Just landed mate! All set for tonight_

He smiled and typed a quick reply:

_Awesome! Not long now!_

It wasn't long before they were both dressed and headed out of the hotel. They hailed a cab and set off towards Covent Garden. They found a little cafe on the edge of Covent Garden to eat breakfast at.

"Coffee?" Logan gestured to the pot of coffee.

"Do you have to ask?" Rory scoffed as he filled up her cup. "Mmm, this is so good" She said as she tucked in to her enormous plateful of food.

"Indeed it is!" He agreed. "So, plans for today then?"

"I say this morning we look around the market in Covent Garden and the shops and do some shopping"

"Sounds good to me" he nodded. "Then this afternoon how about we go on The London Eye? It's ridiculous, I've been to London countless times but never been on it"

"Neither have I, so that sounds perfect" Rory smiled. "Then what about tonight? It's Guy Fawkes Day so It _has _to include fireworks"

"Ahh, leave that to me; I've got tonight sorted" He smirked.

HIs air of mystery had Rory's curiosity peaked. "What are we doing?" She said with childish excitement.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! It's a surprise!" He smirked yet again, he knew how much she wouldn't be able to bare that.

"_Logan, _I hate surprises!" She wined.

"Well, that's just tough isn't it" He laughed as he turned around and motioned for the bill to a passing waitress. "But I can assure you, it _does _include fireworks"

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of shopping their hands were surprisingly full of bags which was unusual for Rory, but after all, she had just got a new job; she was celebrating! As they were approaching Oxford Street they passed a dress shop full of evening gowns and cocktail dresses. Logan urged her to take a look; he had spotted an opportunity.<p>

"I want to buy you a dress" Logan stated as they entered the shop.

"Why? I don't need a new dress" She commented.

"The definition of necessity is rather vague I find. Besides, you can wear it tonight" He smiled.

"Okay seriously, just tell me what we're doing" She stated seriously, turning to face him.

"Ooo, you've got your 'don't mess with me face' on! Too bad I'm not scared of you or I might just be forced to consider telling you. But the answer is still no" She just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to need some sort of clue if I have to pick a dress out for it"

"I'll pick it out!" He suggested, rather pleased with his idea.

"_You're _going to pick out a dress for me..."

"_Hey! _I seem to remember doing a rather good job of picking out a ball gown for you!" He retorted, a little offended, referring to the Life and Death Brigade event.

"That is true actually. Okay, okay, find me a dress" Rory relented.

A mere five minutes later he returned to her with a dress in hand. "Go try it on"

"You're not giving me a selection? How do you know it'll be right? Surely I should try on several." She reasoned.

"Nope. That's the one." He smiled as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall outside the changing room.

"You seem awfully confident Huntzberger."

"Just try it on!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" She said, disappearing into the changing room.

A minute later Logan passed a pair of shoes over the top of the changing room door and said "Here, try these on with it"

"You'd make quite the personal shopper" Rory laughed in return from inside the changing room.

"Perhaps I missed my calling" He joked before Rory emerged from the changing room and stood in front of him. "Wow... you look _stunning_!" He stood there, shocked. The dress he had picked out was a fitted strapless, satin, navy dress that finished just above her knees. It gathered slightly at her hip and on the back there was a beautiful satin bow that sat on her waistline. With it she wore simple black high heeled pumps that accentuated her legs. She was the picture of elegance.

Rory turned to the mirror, smiling, and said "Logan, the dress is gorgeous; I love it"

"I thought you would" he agreed as he came up behind her and encircled his hands around her waist and said "And you look incredible in it" as he kissed her bare neck.

* * *

><p>It was now seven o'clock and after purchasing the dress and perusing a few more shops Logan and Rory grabbed some lunch before heading off to ride on The London Eye. They had a fantastic time and marvelled at the sights of the city. They were now back in their hotel room about to leave for their mystery evening.<p>

Rory had spent the last hour getting ready, doing her hair and perfecting her make-up. She wore her hair up, in a bun off to the side leaving her neck exposed where a simple silver necklace sat that Logan had bought her in the past.

"Ace, you look absolutely gorgeous" Logan said sincerely as he appeared from the bathroom in a stylish grey suit with a pale blue shirt and a navy tie to match Rory's dress.

Rory blushed at his compliment and retorted "You're looking pretty handsome yourself" as she straightened his tie before grabbing her black clutch. "You ready to go? Wherever it is that we're going"

"I am indeed" he responded as he opened the door into the hallway and held out his arm for her to take, like the true gentleman he was.

When they reached the outside of the hotel, a black limo was waiting to take them to their destination. As they sat in the back of the limo Rory tried her luck again.

"Okay, so now that we're actually on the way, can you tell me what you've got planned?"

"Nope" Logan stated smugly. "You really need to work on your patience Ace. Besides, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Five minutes later the car came to a stop and their driver opened the door. Logan got out first and offered his hand to Rory who took it and stepped out and beamed at the sight before her. They were at a harbour full of boats about half way down the Thames. It was dark out but the lights from the boats reflected off of the water and gave a magical glow.

"We're going on a boat!?" Rory cooed in excitement.

"Yes, we are. But this time it's all proper; I thought we'd give the grand theft boating a miss this time" He smirked.

"Maybe next time, eh? But seriously Logan this is amazing"

"I'm glad you like the idea. Come on, that's ours over there" Logan said, pointing to a rather impressive yacht not too far away as they made their way down the dock.

When they reached the boat Logan motioned for her to head up the steps first where she was greeted by a waiter. "Right this way Miss"

He lead the two along the top deck of the yacht to the front that overlooked the water. Rory stood, in shock, as she saw a beautiful dining table set up for two with champagne. "Logan, this is... incredible. You did not have to do this" She said as she looked at him with a sincere smile that lit up her face.

"No, but I wanted to, Ace." He said as he took her hand and led her over to the table before pulling out her chair for her then taking his own seat. As they were seated the boat began to move and started its journey down the Thames.

"Okay" Logan began as he raised his glass of champagne. "Cheers to a beautiful evening, with my beautiful girlfriend"

"Cheers" Rory smiled as she clinked her glass to his and took a sip. On cue, the waiter brought over two plates.

"Your starter, Thai fish cakes on a bed of rocket with lemon and chilli. Enjoy."

"This looks _so _good!" Rory exclaimed before tucking in.

"It certainly does" Logan agreed as he too began his starter.

"You know what" Rory began.

"What?"

"People say that Paris is the city of love, but I disagree. I think it's London. London is definitely the most romantic city" Rory concluded as she looked out at the glowing city around her.

"I don't disagree, but maybe sitting having a romantic dinner on a yacht in London makes you slightly biased" Logan laughed.

"Maybe" She nodded. "And granted, I have only been to Paris once with my mom and once with my grandma so perhaps they weren't the best companions to gauge a sense of romance"

Logan let out a hearty laugh. "Well, from what I'm gathering, it seems that a trip to Paris is very much necessary in order to come to a fair conclusion on this" he reasoned.

"That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?" She agreed.

A comfortable silence settled over them for a minute or so before Rory quietly spoke up. "Logan"

"Yeah, Ace"

"I'm really happy"

He smiled at her. Not a cheeky, playful smile but a sincere, unassuming smile. "Me too. Unbelievably happy."

* * *

><p>They ate the rest of their starter and main course as they chatted comfortably and drank champagne; they were now on to desert and had just been served cherry cheesecake.<p>

After taking a bit Rory exclaimed "That is the best cheesecake I have ever eaten. And believe me, I've eaten a lot of cheesecake. I used to think Luke's was the best, but no. I was wrong. _This _is the best cheesecake." She rambled animatedly as she took another bite.

Logan laughed and nodded. "It _is _very good cheesecake." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, crap. Ace, sorry to tear you away from your cheesecake heaven but you have to get up!" He said smiling, standing up himself.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" He urged. She relented and got up from her seat and made her way towards Logan who took her hand as they stood at the very front of the boat at the railings.

About thirty seconds passed and Rory said "What are we waiting for?"

"You'll see" Logan smiled.

And as if on cue, huge bangs and bursts of colour shot through the sky in the most amazing display of fireworks you've ever seen. The cascades of colour reflected on the water and lit up the sky.

"I promised you fireworks" he said quietly.

"And you certainly delivered" Rory replied, smiling up at the sky.

Logan quickly wondered to the side and picked up something before walking back over and lighting a match. He lit a sparkler and handed it to Rory then lit one for himself as he then wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him with the fireworks still going off in the background as the little sparks from their sparklers lit up his face.

He turned his head and looked at her and they locked eyes. As they inched closer together their lips crashed down on one another's and they shared a passion filled kiss.

As they pulled back, their sparklers went out and they threw the sticks in to the water. "Oh these ones are my favourite!" Rory squealed as she lent her head on Logan's shoulder and watched the firework rockets explode in the night sky.

The fireworks began to die down and Logan spoke up. "Rory" His tone was serious; she turned to face him and he continued.

"Never in my life, for one moment, did I think I would be lucky enough to meet someone as amazing as you, someone that makes me as happy as you do. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me." His eyes were full of love as he spoke with tenderness. "To depend on someone always seemed like such a horrible concept to me, but you've shown me that it's not. Rory Gilmore, I love you more than words will allow me to describe and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life loving you."

He produced a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

A tear streamed down her face as she vigorously nodded before breathing out "Yes. Yes, I will marry you" She broke out into a huge grin as she flung her arms around his neck and he slid his around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground as their lips crashed together in a frantic kiss.

He put her down and slid the ring on her finger and held her hand tight. "It's beautiful, Logan" Rory admired the ring. She looked up at him "I love you so much"

"I love you too" He replied with a grin so big it nearly reached his eyes, his lips met hers again.

They were interrupted with the sound of the pop of a champagne bottle and an Australian voice saying "It seems that congratulations are in order!"

Rory whipped her head around. "Finn!? What the hell are you doing here!?" She squealed with both excitement and confusion. Before he could reply Colin appeared round the corner onto the deck followed by Steph, then Honor and Josh then Paris and Doyle then Olivia, Lucy and Marty. Before Rory could comprehend what was happening about twenty of their closest friends and family members appeared before her, cheering and clapping with enough champagne to sink a battleship.

In a state of shock she turned around to Logan. "You did all this?" He just nodded and grinned. "But what... how... when..." she babbled, confused.

"Are you surprised?" He smiled, putting his hands on her waist.

"_So _surprised!" She exclaimed, turning around again. Mitchum, Tristan, Rosemary, Juliet, Robert and... Lane and Zack! "Lane and Zack! You flew Lane and Zack over here!?" She squealed to Logan.

"Of course, Ace! She's your best friend!"

"I know, I just can't believe you did all of this"

"Well believe it. Now come on, let's go and say hi to everyone!" He said as they merged into the already mingling crowd.

Rory practically ran over to Lane. "I can't believe you guys flew to London for this!"

"Well I was shocked when Logan first called but he said he was flying everyone down and that we _had _to come so now we're here" She gestured around her.

"Yeah, and mama Kim said she'd look after the twins" Zack chimed in.

"Anyway, forget about that, _you're enganged!_" Lane exclaimed and her and Rory began jumping up and down.

"I know, I can't believe it! And tonight has just been perfect and I am just so, so happy!" Rory cooed.

"Rory Gilmore, get your arse over here!" She heard Colin yell from the other side of the deck.

Rory laughed "I'd better go before they come and carry me away; I wish I was kidding. But I'll catch up with you in a while, mingle with people, everyone here is nice!"

"We will! Logan's sister seems nice and Lucy and Olivia" Lane nodded.

"It's nice that you're finally meeting all the people that I've talked about, it's taken way too long" Rory stated.

"Gilmore!" Came another yell, this time from Finn.

"Okay, I should really go, see you later!" Rory smiled as she made her way towards where Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph were standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If you still want me to carry on with this story then let me know in the reviews and what you thought of this chapter!<strong>


End file.
